Release You, Release Me
by Natsuuki
Summary: Amoureux de la mauvaise personne, Sasuke souffre énormément. Celui qui détient son coeur se joue de lui. Mais un nouveau fait son apparition et va peut-être changer le cours des choses... NaruSasu/OOC !
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour.**

Voici une fiction basée sur Naruto, Merci à Kishimoto-Sama !

Auteur : Natsu

Titre : Release You, Release Me.

Genre(s) : OOC, Yaoi, UA, Romance, Schoolfic.

Pairing : NaruSasu, NejiSasu (et encore plein d'autre, mais je verrai au fur et à mesure de l'histoire).

Disclaimer : Ils ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas.

La fiction sera sous différent Pov, notamment celui de Sasuke.

/!\ Il y aura des limes comme des lemons dans cette fiction !

* * *

Chapitre I :

**N**ous faisions l'amour, désespérément, amoureusement...

C'était si passionné, enfiévré et sensuel que je me perdais dans ses bras. C'était les meilleurs moments de mes journées, j'attendais toujours avec impatience son corps si chaud contre le mien, son corps qui se mouvait au plus profond de mon être pour atteindre mon point G qui me ferait hurler encore et encore.

J'étais fou de lui, de chaque parcelle de peau lui appartenant, de son regard sombre qui me transperçait de toute part quand il rencontrait le mien, de ses lèvres sucrées et pulpeuses, de son odeur que j'humais afin de me sentir en sécurité. Je l'aimais tout entier, ses défauts comme ses qualités. Je ne voyais que du bon en lui, j'en oubliais même tout le mal qu'il me faisait de par son égoïsme sans limite. C'était cependant ma faute, entièrement la mienne, car je me voilais la face, je ne voulais pas voir la réalité en face, je préférais profiter de ses bras durant un bref laps de temps que de ne plus jamais l'avoir contre moi, même si d'après le seul ami que j'avais, il aurait été mieux de le repousser.

Il était vrai que je me sentais bien, extrêmement bien dans ses bras chauds et puissants, mais je devais l'avouer, dès que l'on eut fini, il partit comme si je n'avais été qu'une vulgaire « putain » qui lui servait uniquement d'objet sexuel pour subvenir à son plaisir. À chaque fois, je me mettais à pleurer, seul, nu, pitoyable... Je l'aimais à en mourir tandis que lui, il n'avait d'yeux que pour une seule personne : Sakura Haruno. Une fille aux cheveux roses, vulgaire et empotée. Mais il l'aimait, cependant ses sentiments n'étaient pas partagés.

Je le savais pourtant, mais je répétais perpétuellement la même erreur, souffrant à chaque fois de cet amour que je lui portais. En l'espace de trois mois j'étais devenu important dans le sens sexuel pour lui. Peu importe j'aurais tout fait pour qu'il me regarde même une seconde. J'étais si naïf...  
Je voulais qu'il me possède, je voulais lui appartenir, je voulais qu'il m'aime, je voulais l'avoir pour moi et moi seul mais ce fut impossible.  
Après avoir pleuré à flot comme en chaque fin de soirée, je m'endormis, épuisé par ce que je venais de faire. Des traces de larmes séchées devraient apparaitre le lendemain mais je m'en contre-fichais. Mon frère n'étant pas là je n'avais pas à m'en soucier le moins du monde. Oui, car le dénommé Itachi qui me servait pour frère était parti quelque temps pour voir sa copine qui vivait à l'autre bout du pays, depuis trois ans ils entretenaient une relation longue-distance, j'étais étonné de voir que ça marchait toujours aussi bien malgré les quelques disputes dûes à de la jalousie ou à un désaccord assez fréquent.

Mon frère était celui qui prenait soin de moi en temps normal, mais lorsqu'il partait en vacances chez sa petite amie, il demandait à mon meilleur ami, pour ne pas dire mon seul ami, Suigetsu de me surveiller. Ils disaient toujours tous les deux, que j'étais bien trop fragile pour vivre de moi-même ce que je détestais entendre.

Suigetsu ne viendrait pas aujourd'hui, ses parents l'ayant obligé à rester à la maison afin de distraire Karin sa cousine qu'il ne supportait pas. J'aimais beaucoup les voir tous les deux ensembles, ils arrivaient toujours à me faire rire en se chamaillant comme de vrais gamins, en fin de compte ils se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau et ça, Sui ne le digérait pas, il n'aimait pas m'entendre le dire, c'était un sujet sur lequel il se vexait très vite ce qui m'amusait beaucoup.

L'heure d'histoire était passée assez vite à mon grand étonnement, c'était une des matières que je n'aimais particulièrement pas tout comme la biologie, ce qui était sûrement dû à mon professeur, qui m'inspirait le dégoût.

Je déambulais dans les couloirs à la recherche de Sui qui avait normalement finit les cours lui aussi, nous n'étions pas dans les mêmes classes ce qui n'était pas étonnant, je n'avais jamais ce que je souhaitais, déjà que je n'avais qu'un ami il fallait que l'on soit séparé. Ça avait toujours été comme ça, quoiqu'au collège nous avions été ensembles pendant plus de deux ans, quel magnifique exploit.

Je me dirigeai vers la salle 312 où j'attendis, m'attendant à voir mon ami en sortir en trombe comme il le faisait à chaque fois, tentant de disparaître de la vue du serpent, car à cette heure-ci il avait justement le professeur de Biologie que l'on détestait tous, mais vraiment tous.

La porte s'ouvrit et laissa filer quelques élèves qui se dépêchèrent et soufflèrent un bon coup quand ils furent en dehors de la salle. Je restai appuyé sur l'entrebâillement de la porte, me faisant tout petit afin d'éviter que des regards me scrutent et me dévisagent comme ils savaient si bien le faire, car oui j'étais assez connu, pas en bien, mais je l'étais. J'avais plutôt une réputation de « putain » si je puis dire.

Certains, en me voyant, ricanaient, d'autres me regardaient avec pitié ou encore avec dégoût, j'avais le droit à plusieurs regard tous plus vexant les uns que les autres, mais cela me passait par-dessus la tête. Je vis mon professeur venimeux sermonner mon meilleur ami. J'entendais des « Arrête de bavarder, et participe un peu plus » Je ne portais soudain plus attention à la conversation en voyant mon professeur principal –Mr Hatake-San – de mathématiques débarquer dans l'enceinte de la salle de classe. Il dit alors à Suigetsu de partir donnant comme excuse le fait qu'il fallait qu'il s'entretienne avec le serpent comme on aimait l'appeler.

Mon camarade courut vers moi, et m'esquissa un sourire qu'aussitôt je lui rendis, et s'éloigna rapidement de « l'enfer » qu'il avait passé durant ces deux heures.

- Alors Sasu comment ça va ? On n'a pas réellement eut le temps de se saluer ce matin, je suis arrivé trop tard, navré. Dit-il soufflant quelque fois pour reprendre son souffle.  
- Ça va comme toujours. Répondis-je avec toujours ce sourire habituel qui rendait Sui presque furieux.  
- Arrête... je ne suis pas un idiot ! Enfin je suppose que tu n'as rien à me raconter n'est-ce pas ?  
- Hum !

Après ce bref discours nous partîmes en direction des casiers où l'on prit soin de ranger nos affaires, nous enlevâmes nos chaussons blancs pour les remplacer par de vraies chaussures et prîmes la route en direction de notre chez nous.

Suigetsu ne vivant qu'à quelque mètres de chez moi, c'était facile de se voir tous les matins comme les soirs mais aujourd'hui il était arrivé en retard et donc nous n'avions pu nous voir longtemps. Sui et moi nous étions rencontrés lors de ma première année au collège, à cette époque je devais avoir entre onze-douze ans, c'était juste avant la disparition de mes parents... Il avait été un pilier pour moi, il m'avait aidé dans les moments difficiles et nombreuses sont les fois où il m'avait conseillé.

Maintenant nous étions entrés en seconde, ça faisait déjà pas mal d'années que l'on se côtoyait, nous étions très complices, toujours là l'un pour l'autre, je ne supportais pas qu'on lui fasse du mal et c'était réciproque. Notre amitié était incassable, nos liens s'étaient créés en fonction de nos souffrances, peines, mais aussi joies.  
Il était mon quotidien.

Tout le long du trajet nous parlions de tout et de rien comme nous savions si bien le faire, jusqu'à ce qu'un sujet se démarque des autres.

- Alors, hier soir aussi vous avez... ?  
- Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas en parler ! M'exclamai-je, énervé par cette discussion.  
- Calme-toi tu veux ! Tu vois bien qu'à chaque fois, un petit peu plus, tu souffres !  
- Je sais très bien ce que je fais et j'en assumerai toutes les conséquences alors lâche-moi maintenant avec ça.  
- Mais... Sasuke il ne te mérite pas, que ça soit au lit ou en amour !  
- Peut-être mais je m'en fiche.

Voyant que je n'en faisais qu'à ma tête comme toutes les fois où il avait désespérément tenté d'en parler et que c'était peine perdue, il abandonna et finit par dire «Fait comme il te plaira de faire ». Je savais qu'il agissait pour mon bien, je comprenais ses actes, je les cautionnais mais je ne voulais pas que l'on me dise ce que je devais oui ou non faire. Je n'étais plus le gamin de onze ans qui pleurait et avait besoin constamment de soutien.

Je ne voulais ni aide, ni pitié ni compassion, je voulais juste que l'on me laisse à mes désirs et plaisirs...  
Me saluant, Sui rentra alors chez lui, ayant comme prétexte le fait qu'il avait énormément de devoirs à faire pour le lendemain. Je savais qu'il me mentait pour pouvoir être tranquille et ne pas s'énerver inutilement et je l'en remerciais, car au fond de moi, même si je ne voulais pas me l'avouer je savais qu'il avait en partie raison, malheureusement j'étais bien trop orgueilleux pour l'admettre.

En entrant, je balançai mes chaussures, mon sac, et m'élançai en direction du frigo pour y prendre une bouteille d'eau, puis je montai les escaliers et m'allongeai sur mon lit, j'étais épuisé et surtout déprimé de ce qui venait de se passer, il ne fallait jamais me faire penser aux souvenirs de la veille. Ce soir encore il allait venir, je le savais, car il aimait trop ça, le sexe, et il n'y avait que moi pour subvenir à ses besoins bestiaux. Je l'attendais alors, mi-soucieux, mi-impatient de l'avoir au près de moi et rien que pour moi, cette nuit, même s'il repartirait tôt comme chaque matinée.

Je restai alors allongé sur mon lit, sur le ventre, et fermai les yeux, attendant celui qui hantait mes pensées depuis que j'étais en quatrième : _Neji Hyûga._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre II 

**/!\** Présence de Lime dans ce chapitre.

**J**'entendis la sonnette, ce qui me fit sortir de mon doux rêve, je me levai. Je rebroussai chemin arrière pour m'observer quelques minutes au miroir, d'habitude je prenais le temps de bien me préparer, de me laver et de m'apprêter mais ce soir je m'étais endormi... Quel bon à rien étais-je.

J'ajustai mes vêtements froissés, et étant donné que je savais très bien que Neji n'était pas du tout patient je me dépêchai d'aller lui ouvrir. J'allais enfin pouvoir revoir son visage angélique. Même s'il était dans mon lycée, nous avions beaucoup de mal à nous voir, il était en terminale alors que moi je n'étais qu'en seconde. Nos cours étaient complètement différents, de plus nous étions dans des filières différentes, j'avais décidé de poursuivre dans le « L » vu mes capacités scientifiques alors que lui, contrairement à moi, était doué dans les sciences, que ce soit les mathématiques ou la biologie. Et puis il venait d'une famille extrêmement riche, il se devait d'être doué et de faire le « meilleur bac ». Oui car, comme l'on m'avait expliqué, sa famille n'était pas d'accord pour qu'il choisisse une autre filière que celle-ci, il était contraint d'obéir, surtout face à son oncle qui était très méprisant d'après les dires de certains élèves. Cependant nous nous croisions quelques fois au self, mais l'on ne se parlait pas vraiment, nous vivions dans des milieux et avec des gens différents. Il y avait aussi le cours de sport qui nous permettait de nous voir, mais généralement il m'ignorait.

Une fois que j'eu finis de descendre les escaliers, j'atterris au rez-de-chaussée, et j'ouvris la porte sans hâte. Il était là, un jean troué avec un tee-shirt noir, même s'il était banal pour beaucoup dans sa manière de s'habiller, pour moi il était le plus beau des hommes, il avait tellement de charisme et d'assurance que l'on se sentait forcément faible face à lui. Ses longs cheveux bruns foncés étaient lâchés, ils bougeaient en fonction du vent. Je n'avais qu'une envie y mettre mes mains et respirer l'odeur de son shampoing.

Je relevais la tête pour lui faire face, il n'avait aucune expression sur le visage, comme à son habitude il restait impassible quelque soit la situation. Je le laissai entrer puis refermai la porte, je soufflai une dernière fois pour me donner du courage, car oui même si je l'aimais plus que n'importe qui, j'étais mal à l'aise quand il était là. J'avais peur de faire quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas, ou encore de dire un truc de travers, je ne savais jamais comment me comporter avec lui alors j'attendais que qu'il prenne la parole, comme toujours. Malheureusement pour moi, il ne le fit pas aujourd'hui.

- Bonjour. Dis-je avec le cœur battant.  
- Ouais, salut.  
- Tu... tu veux boire, manger q-quelque chose peut-être ?

Je le vis soupirer d'un air blasé, je me mordis la lèvre inférieure. Il s'approcha de moi, positionnant sa bouche juste à côté de mon oreille et articula :

- Tu compte me faire attendre encore longtemps ?

Après ça il s'écarta et s'assit sur le canapé central de la pièce, étonné je pris le temps de réfléchir aux sens de ses paroles et me décidai d'agir. Je fermai les volets de toutes les pièces et me pressai de me déshabiller devant lui, son regard me persécutait, il me dévisageait de toute part, je me sentais rougir. Une fois mon tee-shirt enlevé je descendis mon pantalon et restait debout à attendre qu'il vienne. Ce qu'il ne fit pas encore une fois.

D'habitude c'était lui qui me déshabillait brutalement, et qui contrôlait la situation, là maintenant j'avais la vilaine impression que je devrai trouver seul les choses à faire. Je n'aimais pas qu'il me laisse aussi perplexe, il avait l'air de s'amuser de ma gêne puisque un sourire ornait son visage si doux.  
Pour ne pas le faire languir plus longtemps, je m'assis sur ses genoux, mais il me repoussa et me dit d'enlever ce que pudeur oblige, je m'exécutai sans rechigner. J'étais complètement soumis à ses ordres.

Lorsque mon dernier vêtement tomba au sol, je me remis en position, sur lui et attendis...

Il me poussa de nouveau, enleva son pantalon et baissa son boxer noir. Il s'avança vers moi et d'un geste me fit comprendre ce que je devais faire. Je déglutis alors, même s'il avait toujours été dominant et brutal, d'habitude il agissait en ayant un minimum d'attention envers moi, là on aurait dit qu'il voulait juste me mettre à l'œuvre. Je pris son sexe en bouche et fis des va-et-vient, parfois rapides, et d'autres plus lents. Je savais que c'était une chose qu'il aimait particulièrement puisque je le lui faisais assez souvent. Il me faisait mal, il me tirait les cheveux et m'indiquait les bons gestes à exécuter, j'avais même parfois envie de vomir tellement il l'enfonçait trop loin mais ça ne le gênait pas, lui tout ce qu'il voulait c'était prendre plaisir et ça je le compris rapidement.

Quand il se libéra dans ma bouche, il me poussa fortement, tellement que j'en tombais à même le sol en lâchant une plainte. Je me sentais misérable.  
Il referma son pantalon et avant de sortir me dit :

- Tâche de mieux faire la prochaine fois et aussi habilles-toi correctement, tu ne donnerais même pas envie à un vieux pédophile.

Je restai, la tête baissée, mes yeux étaient humides et je n'allais pas tarder à craquer...

- Et arrête de pleurer sale petite chienne.

Et il referma la porte. La pièce était noir, les rideaux étaient fermés, je me laissai pleurer en silence, je voulais crier toute la peine que je ressentais à cet instant. Avais-je été si incapable ? Je m'en voulais, c'était de ma faute s'il avait agit comme ça.

**POV Suigetsu:**

J'avais dis à mes parents que j'allais chez Sasuke pour le voir un peu, de plus je devais lui rendre ses leçons qu'il m'avait refilés pour que je puisse réviser correctement le français, car oui, il était vraiment doué dans ce qu'il faisait. Nous avions alors passé un pacte qui stipulait que lui me prêtait ses cours de français et m'aidait, et que moi je lui filais ceux de maths et je le faisais réviser.

Nous habitions à cinq cent mètres l'un de l'autre. Alors que j'étais arrivé devant chez lui, je vis sortir Neji, le mec que je détestais le plus au monde. Je le haïssais pour faire tant de mal à mon meilleur ami, qui lui n'était simplement qu'aveuglé par ses sentiments. Un jour je lui ferais regretter amèrement de lui faire vivre tout ça. Lorsque j'aurais assez de force et de pouvoir, car sans ça, la famille Hyûga m'anéantirait, moi et ma famille, je ne voulais pas voir mes parents anéantis par le fait qu'on leur ait retiré leurs travailles alors je prenais sur moi-même.

Il tourna son regard vers moi et d'ici je pouvais apercevoir cette lueur qu'il avait toujours, une lueur de moquerie. En voyant cela je compris que mon meilleur ami était surement en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Je m'empressais de frapper à la porte, regardant le Hyûga partir en lui lançant un regard que l'on qualifierait de tueur. Il était le pire que je connaissais depuis que j'étais ici, il s'amusait à faire souffrir les personnes innocentes. Cet imbécile avait un succès fou dans mon lycée, toutes les filles étaient à ses pieds, ainsi que les garçons qui n'étant pas bêtes se mettaient de son côté pour éviter les problèmes. Il était le président du comité des élèves depuis trois ans d'après ce que j'avais entendu par mon cousin qui était lui aussi en terminale. Lui contrairement aux autres n'était pas de mèche avec Neji, il ne le supportait pas. A vrai dire il s'était passé des choses que moi-même j'ignorais entre eux.

J'étais là depuis cinq bonnes minutes mais la porte ne s'était toujours pas ouverte, je tendis l'oreille pour y entendre les gémissements de ce qui devait être Sasuke. J'en déduisis qu'il était dans le salon...

Sachant que la porte était ouverte je me permis d'entrer, je marchais le long du couloir et me rendis dans la pièce où mon ami était effondré, au sol, nu et pleurant de tout son saoul. Je m'approchai rapidement, et quand il me reconnut il me repoussa. Il ne voulait pas de ma pitié apparemment, je n'avais pourtant pas cessé de lui répéter que c'était de la compassion et de l'amitié mais il s'en fichait et se braquait sur l'idée que tout le monde le trouvait pitoyable. Ignorant son mutisme je le pris dans mes bras, et il s'y laissa bercer en s'accrochant désespérément à mon débardeur, qui ne deviendrait plus qu'un chiffon trempé dans quelques minutes, mais peu importe. Tout ce qui m'importait à ce moment là c'était mon meilleur ami.

Je lui caressais les cheveux pour le calmer et de mon autre main frottait son dos en des va-et-vient. Son corps était parcouru de soubresauts. Je posais des baisers sur son front et entremêlais mes doigts à ses cheveux humides.  
Plus le temps passait plus il se calmait, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme dans mes bras, je souris en voyant son visage angélique et qui semblait pourtant si pur. Je le montai dans sa chambre, le mis sous les couvertures pour réchauffer son petit corps tout frêle et restai là à le surveiller durant un temps. Il ouvrit alors les yeux, et je tombai sur deux pupilles onyx qui étaient entourés de rouge tellement il avait pleuré.

- Raconte-moi Sasu...

Il hocha négativement la tête, et s'enfouit sous ses couvertures pour que je n'y voie plus sa frimousse déprimée. Je retirai alors le fin drap blanc et le scrutait plus sérieusement. Je savais qu'il avait du mal à en parler mais je le voulais, simplement pour qu'il se libère de ce malheur qui le submergeait depuis maintenant trois mois. Il avait besoin de se confier et ça il ne pouvait le faire qu'avec moi, car il ne voulait en aucun cas avertir son frère de ce qui se passait ou autrement celui-ci se déchainerait sur Neji.

- Je-Je ne veux pas en parler... Dit-il avec une voix fragile qui me fit froncer les sourcils.  
- Je commence à en avoir marre de devoir ramasser les pots cassés !  
- Je suis désolé...  
- Ce n'est pas à toi que j'en veux Sasu tu le sais très bien, mais ce mec si ça continue je vais le buter, ou alors j'en parlerai à ton frère je verrai bien...  
- Non ! Je t'en prie ne fais pas ça ! Je vais tout te raconter mais ne dis rien à Itachi !  
- Très bien alors vas-y raconte-moi. J'attends.

Je savais qu'il n'y avait que comme ça que je pourrais le faire parler et j'avais réussi ma manœuvre qui n'était que chantage, il cherchait ses mots et tripotait le bord de la couverture avec ses petits doigts, signe d'embarras.  
Il ouvrit la bouche mais rien n'en sortit, je soupirai blasé de sa réticence et décidai d'attendre encore un peu, le temps qu'il se prépare mentalement.

- Il-il m'a dit de me dépêcher alors je me suis dé-déshabillé...

Je ne disais rien, décidant d'écouter attentivement la suite qu'il se préparait à dire, ça ne devait pas être facile et je compatissais.

- Puis il a baissé son pantalon et son bo-boxer  
- Et ? Demandai-je impatiemment.  
- Et il m'a ordonné de le su...

Il n'arrivait pas à prononcer ce mot là, mais j'avais compris ce qu'il voulait dire, je lui dis alors de poursuivre.

- Et après il est parti...

Même s'il sautait des passages comme je m'en doutais fortement, je me contentai de ça, et le pris une nouvelle fois dans mes bras pour lui montrer que j'étais là et qu'il n'avait plus à s'inquiéter.

J'aurai voulu qu'il se décide de tout arrêter, de mettre fin à toute cette histoire interminable mais il ne le fit pas. En l'espace de trois mois il était devenu l'esclave de Neji.

De plus, de ce que j'avais compris, pour faire ça à Neji il n'avait pas besoin de se dévêtir. En lui ordonnant cela, Neji voulait l'humilier. J'espérai qu'un jour la roue tourne. Il méritait les pires souffrances qui puissent exister à mon goût.

Je posai une dernière fois ma bouche sur son front pâle et partis comme j'étais venu, repassant par le salon et déposant ses leçons ainsi que celles de mathématiques que j'étais censé lui rendre en main propre.

To be continued...

**Nats_u_.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre III :

**Pov Sasuke :**

Le premier cours de la journée s'annonçait être mathématique. Même si je n'aimais pas cette matière, je trouvais le professeur Hatake-San, comme je vous en avais déjà parlé, très sympathique. Grâce à lui c'était on ne peut plus intéressant et non endormant, et puis je me surprenais quelques fois à l'observer, il était vraiment très beau. J'étais toujours intéressé par les plus âgés. Je me demandais bien pourquoi, peut-être dégageaient-ils un élan de sensualité?

Cette matière me fatiguait au plus au point, c'était bien trop difficile pour moi, je n'y comprenais rien. Alors j'échangeais des messages avec Sui qui était en histoire, il n'aimait pas les matières littéraires et moi c'était les scientifiques, nous étions parfaitement complémentaires. Nous parlions de nos emplois du temps respectifs, je me plaignais du mien car aujourd'hui était le jour le plus épuisant de ma semaine entière, je commençais à 8heures pour finir à 18heures. Je n'aimais vraiment pas les mardis.

Un bruit se fit entendre, quelqu'un frappait à la porte. Je dirigeai mon regard vers celle-ci pour y voir un inconnu y faire son apparition, cela semblait m'intéresser. J'essayais de voir à quoi il ressemblait, mais il était caché derrière l'entrebâillement de la porte ne laissant personne à part les élèves de devant, peut-être, l'apercevoir. Malheureusement j'étais au fond, c'était moi qui avais choisi cet emplacement pour pouvoir chater sur mon téléphone avec Sui. De plus j'avais choisis la place où personne ne se situait et où figurait le chauffage pour l'hiver et la fenêtre pour l'été, qui était d'ailleurs en ce moment même entrouverte laissant passer le souffle chaud à travers celle-ci qui nous rafraichissait.

Le nouvel arrivant s'avança et je pus enfin le détailler comme il m'était donné de le faire.  
Des cheveux scintillants avec le soleil, deux perles d'azur bleu tel un océan où l'on pourrait s'y noyer et une peau plutôt bronzée. Le tout rendait la chose. Je le trouvais magnifique, il avait l'air assez enjoué et sociable. Il était si grand… et si imposant. C'était ce genre d'homme qui me faisait succomber.

J'entendis enfin sa voix après des chuchotements qui me parvinrent aux oreilles, tous les autres devaient aussi s'amuser à le dévisager et le trouver splendidement beau.

- Bonjour, je suis le nouveau.  
- Ah te voilà ! Et bien bonjour, présentes-toi s'il te plait. S'exclama mon professeur tout heureux d'avoir un nouvel élève.

Il devait espérer que celui-ci soit bon en maths, à cette pensée je souris devant l'air bête de mon sensei.

- Je me présente, je viens du lycée Akioshi, je m'appelle Uzumaki Naruto et j'ai 16 ans.  
- Bien. Avez-vous des questions ?

Une multitude de mains se levèrent et je vis le soit disant Naruto rouler des yeux devant toutes ses filles qui criaient des « Kyaa ». Peut-être en avait-il l'habitude ?

- Oui, Kiba. Dit Mr Hatake.  
- C'est quoi tes loisirs ? Et pourquoi es-tu ici ?  
- Je suis ici car j'ai déménagé, quant à mes loisirs… trainer, jouer au foot et manger.  
- Yeah ! Moi c'est Inuzuka Kiba.

Je les vis se saluer, et Naruto accourut directement s'assoir à côté de ce qui devait être son nouvel ami. Je les enviais d'être aussi à l'aise et sociables, ils venaient à peine de se connaître qu'ils discutaient déjà de tout et de rien comme je pouvais l'entendre d'ici, car oui, ils étaient placés juste devant moi. Je me surprenais à écouter la conversation qu'ils entretenaient, après tout je m'ennuyais donc rien de mieux pour se distraire que d'apprendre des choses sur mes camarades de classe si je puis dire.

Ils avaient l'air d'avoir des passions communes telles que le foot apparemment. Je n'aimais vraiment pas les sports collectifs, j'étais tellement nul. Je ne pratiquais qu'une chose, la natation c'était l'unique loisir que je pratiquais depuis petit. Depuis mes six ans je me dévouais à ce sport. Cela faisait déjà un bon bout de temps à vrai dire.

Lorsque j'entendis leur conversation aboutir sur un sujet qui m'intéressait bel et bien, je tendis l'oreille silencieusement.

- Je te présenterai un pote de terminale, Neji Hyûga. Dit Kiba.  
- Ah ouais si tu veux. Répondit le blondinet.

Alors comme ça Naruto allait le connaître… je ne savais pas quoi en penser, était-ce une bonne chose ? Et puis à quoi bon y penser ce n'était pas mes problèmes. Il fallait que j'arrête de me sentir concerné par tout ce qui touchait Neji, après tout pour lui je n'étais ni plus ni moins qu'une « chienne » comme il m'avait nommé hier soir. Je ne l'avais toujours pas digéré même s'il avait sans doute raison.

Quand la sonnerie retentit je rangeai mes affaires rapidement et fus le premier à sortir, derrière moi des élèves se moquaient. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi, car même s'ils me prenaient tous pour un moins que rien, d'habitude ils m'ignoraient.

Je me rendis à mon prochain cours, anglais une matière qui ne me dérangeait pas plus que ça, et continuai de discuter via portable avec Sui, je lui racontais qu'un nouvel élève était venu dans notre classe.  
J'enchainais les quatre heures de cours…

Il était midi, et je reprenais à 14heures, ça me laissait deux heures pour manger et discuter en paix avec Sui. Car lui comme moi n'avions pas beaucoup d'amis, même s'il était apprécié il ne trainait qu'avec moi et je savais pourquoi. Il avait essayé de me présenter à ses camarades de classe, mais ceux-ci ne me voyaient qu'en mal et donc ne voulaient pas me parler, ce qui avait dérangé Sui. Depuis il n'essayait même plus de me faire connaître des gens ou bien de faire de nouvelles rencontres.

Nous avions pris chacun notre tour à manger et nous dirigions vers une table de libre, une table à quatre, car c'était le minimum qu'il pouvait y avoir dans cette cantine.  
Nous mangeâmes en parlant comme on le faisait toujours, particulièrement de la natation car c'était le seul moment où nous étions ensemble au lycée, car oui après m'avoir rencontré il s'y était mit aussi.  
Alors que nous rigolâmes sur le fait qu'il était tombé la dernière fois contre le sol dur près de la piscine, j'entendis une voix étrangement familière qui m'en laissa faire tomber mes baguettes. Je tournai la tête vers l'endroit d'où provenait cette voix qui me produisait des sueurs froides et me retrouvais avec celui que j'aimais plus que tout au monde.

Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de venir me voir au lycée, au contraire il était toujours distant. Je croyais que j'étais entrain de rêver, pourquoi était-il là ? Venait-il s'excuser après sa conduite de hier soir ? Je rêvais sûrement trop, ça ne pouvait pas être ça, un Hyûga ne s'excusait pas…

- Alors ma putain tu n'as pas mal à la gorge ?

Lorsque j'entendis ses paroles qui me transpercèrent le corps et me déchirèrent le cœur, je baissai la tête. Tout le monde nous regardait, certains se moquaient de moi à en rire à gorge déployée tandis que d'autres souriaient, une lueur de malice étincelante dans leurs yeux.

Je vis Suigetsu se lever, et je paniquai à l'idée qu'il s'énerve vraiment cette fois contre Neji.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça Neji ? Cria-t-il et le ton de sa voix pouvait s'entendre dans toute la pièce tellement la colère exprimée en était forte et audible.  
- Oh comme c'est mignon le meilleur ami qui vient protéger sa putain.

Je le vis alors se lever et il faillit décrocher son poing dans la figure de Neji quand je m'interposais entre les deux pour que ce soit moi qui me le prenne. Sui s'approcha alors de moi, surpris de mon initiative tandis que Neji en riait.

- Sasuke ! Pourquoi tu t'es interposé bordel ?

Je ne dis rien, décidant de le laisser se calmer. Mais Neji semblait vouloir en rajouter d'avantage à croire qu'il voulait vraiment que mon meilleur ami lui déforme le visage. Quoique, je doute de lui car vu les bras musclés de celui que j'aimais…

- Pour une fois que tu oses avoir les couilles de me taper c'est Sasuke qui prend.  
- La ferme ! C'est ta faute, tu critiques Sasuke de putain mais en vérité c'est toi qui en est une ! Tu te joue de lui, alors que lui il t'aime !

Des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues, je ne voulais pas que tout le monde sache quant aux sentiments que j'éprouvais envers le président du conseil des élèves. Mais Sui avait explosé et tout lâché, je ne lui en voulais pas mais j'étais désemparé de savoir que tout le monde allait le savoir.

Mon ami se releva et était près à se battre d'après ce que je pouvais voir de la scène qui se jouait sous mes yeux. Il leva pour la deuxième fois son poing et ce fut cet instant que choisit Kiba pour venir en aide à son soit disant « pote ».

- Bon Suigetsu je ne veux pas être méchant mais casse-toi ou c'est moi qui te bute, ne touche pas à Neji que ce soit clair ! Dit celui-ci.  
- Je ne bougerai pas ! J'en ai marre qu'il s'en prenne à mon meilleur ami ! Sasuke n'a rien fait !  
- T'as qu'à lui dire d'arrêter de faire sa pute aussi, je suis sûr que s'il se baladait dans la rue, un vieux le choperait et le baiserait ton pote !

En entendant ça je me mis à trembler et explosai en sanglot, je n'en pouvais plus de ces jugements qu'ils portaient tous sur moi. Pourquoi?

Au lieu de se battre Suigetsu s'approcha de moi et me prit dans ses bras, ma tête contre son torse je me laissai aller contre sa chaleur, je n'aimais pas pleurer et encore moins devant tout le monde mais c'en fut trop d'un coup pour moi. L'humiliation était la pire des choses dans ce bas monde et là je venais d'en subir gravement les frais.  
Lentement Sui s'écarta, ne sachant pas pourquoi, je relevai la tête et tombai sur deux pupilles océans. L'homme devant moi que je n'arrivais toujours pas à analyser me prit la main et me releva, cependant mes jambes flanchèrent et je crus que j'allais de nouveau me retrouver au sol mais une poigne assez forte me retint et me porta pour que j'atterrisse dans deux bras chauds qui n'étaient pas ceux de Sui. Ma tête tournait, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait, ma vision était flou dû à l'eau qui emplissait mes yeux. Ma vue était brouillée.

- Je ne comprends rien à ce qui se passe mais en tout cas je ne supporte pas que l'on fasse du mal aux gens, désolé Kiba mais je ne peux pas vous laisser abimer encore plus son état psychologique.

Des hoquets de surprises s'échappèrent de beaucoup de personnes et celui qui me portait m'emmena loin de tout ce vacarme.  
Tellement fatigué de tout, je fermai les yeux et m'endormi contre cet être chaud.

**To be continued...**

**Nats_u_**

**_Réponse aux reviews anonymes :_**

reytan : Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews, ça me fait très plaisir de voir que mon histoire te plaît, j'espère que tu ne t'en lassera pas.

Suki-Chan : Merci beaucoup. Non c'est vrai que ce n'est pas du "déjà vu" en tous cas j'ai fais de mon mieux pour sortir du cliché Narusasu comme il y a dans beaucoup de fiction.

CaiN de Ludette : Merci :D Héhé et non tu t'es trompée. Ce n'est pas Naru mais Neji qui est cruel.

**V**oilà donc merci beaucoup, vous me soutenez et me motivez pour la suite.


	4. Chapter 4

**A**vant que vous ne lisiez ce chapitre, j'aimerai vous prévenir que ce chapitre sera court et qu'il n'y aura pas d'action particulière. Cependant j'ai besoin de ce chapitre pour continuer la suite. Je peux vous dire que je posterai le chapitre IV dans un délai très court. Dans le prochain il y a de l'action héhé ^^'. Voilà merci à tous.

Chapitre IV

Je sentais les rayons du soleil couvrir mon visage, la douce lumière me fit entrouvrir les yeux. Je ne voyais que du blanc ainsi qu'une lumière qui devait être la lueur du jour. Je tournai mon regard en direction de la fenêtre, qui était entrouverte, laissant apparaître le ciel d'un bleu scintillant. Aucun nuage à l'horizon ne détrônait cette marée de bleu étendue. Je scrutai l'environ, me demandant où est-ce que je pouvais bien être, qu'elle heure était-il et surtout pourquoi étais-je dans une pièce, allongé dans de fins draps recouvrant la totalité de mon corps endolori ?

Après mûre réflexion je me remémorai tout ce qui avait bien pu se passer, et me souvins de tout. Du début de ma journée où je me préparai pour aller en cours, en passant par le cours de français au moment de la cantine…  
D'un coup je me sentis mal, mal de savoir que Neji me parlait comme il parlerait à une chienne des rues. Moi qui l'aimais de tout mon être et lui qui me souillait de plus en plus. N'en avait-il rien à faire de mes sentiments ? Car même s'il ne me portait pas dans son cœur pourquoi me faire subir de telles atrocités ? Je l'avouais; il jouait avec moi comme il l'aurait fait avec un pantin mais je ne pouvais et ne pourrais lui résister alors à quoi bon ?

Puis l'image d'un jeune homme me portant me vint en tête, qui était-ce donc ? Il fallait que je pense à le remercier pour m'avoir accompagné jusqu'ici. Après tout sans lui Suigetsu ne se serait fait que ruer de coups et moi j'aurais tenté de l'en empêcher, désespérément, sans y parvenir et j'aurais encore pleuré bien des larmes.

Je sautai du lit, remis mes chaussures et ma fine veste sur mes épaules et partis, mais une femme qui me semblait être l'infirmière de l'école vint m'interpeller. J'aurais dû me douter, qu'une infirmerie sans infirmière n'existait sûrement pas, je soupirai sachant qu'elle allait me poser des questions toutes plus bêtes les unes que les autres.

- Alors, commença-t-elle. Ça va mieux ?  
- Oui, merci. Je dois y aller maintenant.  
- Bien. Uchiwa Sasuke c'est ça ?  
- Oui.  
- Est-ce que tu dors suffisamment ?

Je tiquai sur cette question, si c'était pour me faire la morale ou me donner des médocs pour dormir je ne voyais pas pourquoi je resterais ici plus longtemps. Ces gens me fatiguaient tous.

- Bon merci pour tout et au revoir.  
Et je partis sans un mot de plus ; voyant l'air ahuri qu'elle avait je me mis à sourire, j'aimais ces situations où les gens restaient blêmes devant mon insolence.  
Je courrai à travers les couloirs, m'arrêtai en chemin pour y voir l'heure inscrite sur la pendule : 15h45. Déjà tout ce temps d'écouler, à faire quoi au juste ? Dormir… Quelle perte de temps.

Je déambulai dans les corridors pour aller frapper à la porte de ce qui devrait être mon cours à cette heure-ci, j'entrai silencieusement, m'excusant tout d'abord et donnant comme motif que l'infirmière m'avait soigné et allai m'assoir au fond comme toujours.

Pendant toute l'heure je pensais, j'essayais par n'importe quel moyen de me souvenir de qui m'avait transporté. Des cheveux blonds et des bras forts c'est tout ce que je fus en mesure de me souvenir. Quelle piètre mémoire dis donc.

Parcourant du regard les élèves de ma classe, je m'arrêtai sur un visage qui me parlait. Des cheveux soyeux, d'un blond scintillant, et des yeux couleurs océan. C'était lui, Naruto Uzumaki.

J'étais assez gêné par le fait, que ce soit un nouveau qui m'eut protégé. Je ne le connaissais qu'à peine et je devais aller lui présenter mes excuses et lui faire part de ma reconnaissance. J'essaierai de pouvoir rester seul avec lui durant deux minutes, car oui je ne voulais pas que les autres soient au courant. Bien que, je supposais qu'il y eut du bouche à oreille ce midi.

Je soufflai en regardant et écoutant le léger son que provoquait l'air du vent plutôt frais aujourd'hui.

Mes pensées se bousculaient toutes dans ma tête, si mon frère était là ma vie serait-elle meilleure ? Me sentirais-je moins seul ? Car oui je me sentais inlassablement seul, j'avais ce vide qu'il fallait que quelqu'un comble. J'avais besoin d'aimer mais aussi d'être aimé. Depuis que mes parents étaient partis, mon quotidien avait été chamboulé, tout était différent, je voyais tout sous un autre angle.  
Heureusement que Suigetsu était là pour moi, sinon j'aurais finis dans un monde parallèle. Même si mon frère m'avait beaucoup aidé il avait été aussi anéantit que moi à ce moment là, après tout il n'avait que 16 ans et devait assurer nos survies. Pour cela il dû arrêter ses études et en venir à travailler, enchainant les petits jobs par ci-par là, parfois serveur ou encore magasinier… et puis là maintenant qu'il avait 19 ans et que j'étais assez grand pour m'assumer seul, il s'était permit de reprendre ses études là où elles en étaient et à côté il travaillait. Car moi je ne pouvais pas encore le faire. Je lui avais promis que dès mes 16 ans je m'y mettrais et l'aiderais afin de pouvoir subvenir à tous nos besoins et qu'il puisse travailler tranquillement dans ses études, après tout, pour lui, depuis de nombreuses années, je ne devais être qu'un fardeau.

Même si Itachi n'était pas au courant de la « relation » que j'entretenais avec Neji, il se doutait que quelque chose n'allait pas certain soirs, ceux-ci étant quand mon « amant » venait dans ma chambre en douce et me prenait.

J'aurai aimé pouvoir lui demander des conseils sur ce que je devais faire et aussi comment faire pour que toute cette panoplie de souffrance inutile que je m'imposais s'arrête. Je n'avais que les conseils de Sui, car il était le seul à qui je parlais. Même si je savais que mon frère me dirait les mêmes mots que mon ami j'aurais voulu les entendre sortir de sa bouche à lui et lui seul, mais je me vouais à garder, impunément, mon secret en dehors d'Itachi. Je ne pouvais pas le lui dire, il n'allait me prendre que comme une putain qui jouissait d'un Hyûga. Car oui mon frère ne pouvait pas se les voir comme il disait si bien. Nous savions pertinemment que la famille Hyûga et la famille Uchiwa n'avaient jamais existées pour s'apprécier, bien au contraire, je me rappelle que quand mon père et ma mère étaient en vie, ils en parlaient, mais qu'en mal, me disant que je ne devais en aucun cas me lier d'amitié envers ces personnes là. J'avais beaucoup entendu parler de ceux-ci à travers les paroles de mon géniteur qui dépitait constamment des injures sur eux.

En pensant, s'il me voyait il ne serait vraiment pas fier de moi, après tout je devais les avoir déshonorés.

Je sortis de mes pensées brusquement en entendant la sonnerie retentir, enfin le calvaire était terminé. Il ne me restait plus que deux heures de sport, qui soit dit en passant était très longues pour moi, je n'aimais pas cette matière et trouvais qu'elle n'avait rien à faire dans nos programmes. Après tout si l'on avait envie de faire de l'éducation sportive on irait dans des clubs conçus exprès pour cela non ? Là on nous imposait des sports de tout genre, et en parallèle, certains, comme moi étaient voués à l'humiliation, devant tout le monde que ce soit dans les vestiaires ou lors du cours.

Avant ce cours ci, nous avions dix minutes de récréation qui me firent le plus grand bien, j'aperçus au loin Sui qui me fit un signe de la main. Il s'approcha de moi en courant, son gros sac noir calé sur l'une de ses épaules semblant peser lourd.

- J'ai finis. Mon professeur d'anglais n'est pas là aujourd'hui. Désolé Sasu je ne t'attendrai pas, ce n'est pas grave ? Me dit-il, un regard peiné se lisait sur son visage, ce qui me fit rire.  
- Ne t'inquiète donc pas, je sais encore rentrer jusqu'à chez moi à pied et en vie ! Dis-je en ricanant.

On s'échangea un sourire, puis il me tapota l'épaule me disant qu'il devait faire un tour à l'avis scolaire pour y déposer une feuille que l'on lui avait demandé de remettre à la CPE.

Je m'assis, toujours à la même place, près du grand arbre fruitier et attendis sagement l'heure de sport. Puis je me souvins que je devais parler au blond en le voyant rigoler avec ce qui devait être Kiba…

Ce n'était pas simple pour moi d'aller le voir quand il était en cette compagnie. Kiba était l'ami de Neji certes mais il était aussi celui qui avait failli frapper Sui tout à l'heure.  
Je pris sur moi-même et allai les rejoindre sans une hâte. Le maitre chien me regarda avec un air de dédain tandis que Naruto me souriait. Il était vraiment très beau, d'une beauté ensoleillée si je puis dire.

- Naruto-san, pourrais-je te parler ?  
- Bien sûr, attends-moi là Kiba, je reviens.  
- Ouais… Répliqua son ami, pas très enthousiaste à l'idée qu'il vienne me côtoyer.

Nous nous dirigeâmes ensuite vers un endroit un peu isolé. Je me mis à l'aise contre le mur même si ma timidité faisait bon train lorsque je me retrouvais devant des personnes que je ne connaissais pas et surtout lorsque c'étaient de si belles créatures.

- Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?  
- Oui… en faite je…  
- Hum ?

Mes joues devinrent rouges, j'étais vraiment associable quand on y pense. Je n'arrivais même pas à aligner une phrase sans bafouiller.

- Merci ! M'exclamai-je tout en m'inclinant.

J'avais baissé la tête pour ne pas voir qu'elle était sa réaction, peut-être se moquait-il de moi ? Je mis fin à mes idées lorsque je sentis deux doigts passer sous mon menton pour me le relever. Il me regarda dans les yeux l'espace d'une minute, un sourire ornant son doux visage si parfait, et puis me poussa quelque peu avec son index tout contre mon nez. Il me dévoila ensuite ses dents blanches, limite sourire Colgate comme dans les pubs puis laissa un doux rire s'entendre.

- De quoi tu parles encore ? C'est normal ce que j'ai fait tout à l'heure !  
- Mais tu… tu es ami avec Kiba alors je…  
- Ce n'est pas parce que Kiba ne t'aime pas que moi je ne vais pas t'aimer, au contraire tu m'as l'air tout gentil alors pourquoi ne devrais-je pas t'apprécier ?

Je haussai des épaules ne sachant pas ce que je devais dire maintenant mais il continua.

- Et puis je n'aime pas voir des gens se faire taper, surtout quand ce n'est pas de leurs fautes, même si je ne sais pas le pourquoi du comment je sais quand bien même que tu n'as rien fait pour mériter ça, ils ne veulent que s'attaquer aux plus faibles.  
- Je suis faible hein… ? dis-je plus pour moi-même que pour lui.  
- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, enfin tu comprends non ? Excuse Kiba c'est juste parce qu'il traine avec ce Neji qu'il te méprise, il me l'a dit tout à l'heure.  
- Hum, et bien merci encore pour ton aide, sans toi je…  
- Ne dis plus rien j'ai compris, et ne t'en fais pas pour ça tu n'as pas à me remercier, et ne te sens surtout pas redevable.

Il partit ensuite rejoindre son ami en direction de ce qui devait être le gymnase, car même si ça n'avait pas sonné il fallait s'y rendre deux minutes plus tôt afin de ne pas arriver en retard sous peine d'aller chercher un mot.

Je les y suivis, et m'apprêtais courageusement à subir bon nombres de moqueries. Ça allait être un des cours les plus désapprobateur de l'année.

**To be continued...**

**Nats_u_**

_**Réponse aux reviews anonymes du chapitre 3 :**_

Reytan : Oui mais il va quand même falloir attendre un peu avant qu'il se passe quelque chose entre Naruto et Sasuke. Enfin tu verras bien par toi même si tu continues à me suivre dans ma fiction ^^' En tout cas merci beaucoup pour ta review. Ca me fait toujours autant plaisir. J'éspère que tu aimeras ce chapitre même s'il n'est pas très mouvementé.

CaiN de Ludette : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis contente que mon histoire te plaît. J'espère qu'elle te plaira toujours autant.

**V**oilà, merci beaucoup aussi à tous mes autres lecteurs. Vous me donnez beaucoup de motivation pour la suite. A la prochaine.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre V :

**J**'étais entrain de me changer dans les vestiaires des garçons pour aller rejoindre le cours de sport, comme j'avais l'habitude de le faire. Je m'étais mis dans un coin afin qu'on ne me voie pas. Je n'aimais pas exposer mon corps, peut être étais-je trop pudique.

Il n'empêche que de l'endroit où j'étais je pouvais observer les autres, je me faisais discret, je ne voulais pas que l'on me prenne pour un voyeur. D'ici je voyais le corps extrêmement bien sculpté de Naruto, j'en jugeais par ses muscles qu'il devait pratiquer un sport.

Quand j'eus finit, je me dépêchai de rejoindre les autres, assis derrière la ligne blanche pour attendre les explications de notre professeur Gai-Sensei. Il nous donna rapidement les informations utiles puis il nous dit de se regrouper par groupe de quatre pour jouer un deux contre deux.

Bien sûr, seul comme jamais, je me mis à l'écart. Je m'assis par terre en attendant. Je savais qu'encore une fois j'allais être mis dans l'équipe où il y aura une place, c'était toujours le même dilemme.  
Je baissai la tête puis la relevai en sentant une présence, je me retournai pour apercevoir le doux et beau visage du seul blond de notre classe. Pourquoi était-il là, à côté de moi, en me regardant avec ce sourire étincelant ? Je n'eus pas le temps de me poser plus de questions qu'il s'agenouilla pour être en face de moi et me dit clairement :

- Viens dans notre équipe, nous ne sommes que trois.

Je fus choqué par cette phrase dite si vite et sans doute, il avait l'air sûr de lui et très enthousiaste à l'idée que je joue dans leur équipe. Comment était-ce possible ? Je vis ses yeux perçant m'interroger du regard, il attendait sans doute une réponse, que je m'empressai de donner.

- Mais... Pour-Pourquoi veux-tu que je vienne dans votre équipe ?  
- Tu es tout seul et nous ne sommes que trois. Il y a Kiba, Shikamaru et moi.  
- Je vais déranger non ?

Il ne répondit pas à ma question, se contentant de m'esquisser un de ses sourires charmeurs dont il avait le pouvoir depuis à peine quelques heures que je le connaissais. Il prit ma main et me redressa, puis me poussa jusqu'à l'endroit où se trouvait ses coéquipiers c'est-à-dire sur un des terrains jouables. J'étais gêné. Kiba me fixa, contrairement à d'habitude son regard n'exprimait ni haine ni dégout ni méchanceté, il avait plus l'air de m'ignorer qu'autre chose, quant à Shikamaru il s'en foutait complètement. De toute façon ce mec était un pur laxiste et ne prenait jamais partie pour rien, que ce soit pour Neji comme pour moi, il préférait s'allonger et dormir.

Quelques minutes plus tard le départ était lancé. Étant quatre, nous devions maintenant nous mettre par deux pour jouer deux-contre deux. Naruto d'un bon entrain me proposa de faire équipe avec lui ce que j'acceptais sans même réfléchir. J'étais vraiment heureux de voir qu'au moins une personne ne semblait pas être dégoûtée ou quoi que ce soit d'autre par moi, il était si gentil.

Ce fut alors une longue bataille, entre nos deux équipes, qui débuta. Ce fut celle constituée de Kiba et de Shikamaru qui gagna. Nous avions perdus par ma faute, pourtant Shikamaru ne participait pas vraiment, il n'avait pas eut l'air très enthousiaste à l'idée de sauter partout pour récupérer une balle mais contrairement à lui, Kiba éprouvait une rivalité sans merci, et était bien trop fier pour laisser passer notre balle dans son camp, ce qui lui avait valu la partie gagnée. Il en était d'ailleurs très fier, n'arrêtant pas de dire qu'il était le plus fort, ce qui me faisait rire intérieurement. On aurait dit un gamin de huit ans qui s'acclamait lui-même pour sa victoire.

C'est dans cette humeur pour le moins joviale pour certains d'entre nous c'est-à-dire Naruto et Kiba que nous allions nous changer dans le vestiaire attribué aux garçons. Mais à ma grande surprise ce que j'y vis me mit mal à l'aise. Neji était là entrain de se déshabiller pour enfiler sa tenue de sport. D'habitude lorsque l'heure était terminée je me dépêchais et faisais en sorte de sortir rapidement pour ne pas avoir à le croiser, mais là, j'avais complètement omis le fait qu'il avait gymnastique juste après moi.  
J'essayai de me faire tout petit afin d'atteindre l'endroit où je me changeais toujours, mais cela rata car Neji m'eut repéré assez rapidement. Je le vis s'approcher de moi.

J'étais maintenant en caleçon, noir, soit dit en passant, et jugeant que je n'allais pas assez vite, je pris mes affaires et sans hâte je me dirigeai vers les toilettes pour m'enfermer dans l'une et ne pas avoir à croiser le regard vacillant de Neji, mais ce fut sans compter sur ma chance qui m'imposa de lui faire face. Il me tenait l'avant bras pour m'arrêter dans mon élan.

Une teinte écarlate se mit alors à apparaître sur mon visage de nature blanc car j'étais très, même un peu trop, à mon goût, dénudé devant les autres. Nous étions en plein milieu du vestiaire et tout le monde pouvait m'observer, ce que fit d'ailleurs le trois quart des garçons. Je pus entendre des « Il est maigre », « Il a un bon petit cul » ou encore des « T'as pas envie de lui baisser son sous-vêt là ? ».

Un léger frisson me parcourut l'échine, j'avais peur de ce que l'on pourrait me faire, car si Neji décidait de faire quoi que ce soit je ne pouvais que subir. Jamais je n'arriverais à m'imposer contre son choix et sa volonté. Et même si je le désirais, vu l'ampleur de sa force je me retrouverais bien vite dans un mauvais état.  
Je baissai la tête, comme pour me soumettre à lui, et aperçus un sourire machiavélique étirer ses lèvres légèrement rosées. Il me tira et me dit :

- Où voulais-tu aller ?  
- Aux... Aux toi-toilettes.  
- Ok pas de soucis.

Je le regardai les yeux ronds. Pourquoi me disait-il cela comme si ça coulait de source ? D'habitude il débutait ses phrases par des « Hé putain » ou bien d'autres insultes encore, alors que là il avait l'air si gentil tout à coup. Malheureusement j'avais émis un jugement un peu trop rapide.

- Bah tu attends quoi ? Allons-y !  
- Où ... ?  
- Aux toilettes.

Je me figeai sur place, il n'imaginait pas quand même faire ça ici, alors que tout le monde était à côté et en plus de ça nous écoutaient ? Il en était hors de question !

- Qu'est ce que ? Demandai-je, paniqué.

Sans plus attendre, nous fûmes enfermés tous les deux dans une des toilettes. Je me sentais paniquer sur place, je ne voulais pas y croire, il n'était quand même pas prêt à faire de telles choses ?  
Sa main effleura mon pantalon, et dans un geste plus que brutal il me le déboutonna et le baissa. S'ensuivit ensuite mon caleçon qui fit halte de mon corps. Bientôt je me retrouvai coincé, à plat ventre contre le mur froid et dur. J'entendis la fermeture éclair de son jeans descendre, elle aussi, puis sentis son corps se coller au mien.

Ma respiration se coupa, j'avais peur, j'étais terrifié à l'idée qu'il me prenne là dans les toilettes sales du lycée, mais qu'avait-il en tête pour faire ça alors qu'à même pas dix pas se trouvait ma classe et la sienne ?  
Je pleurais déjà, ayant tellement peur de la suite qu'allait prendre les événements. Je ne voulais pas qu'il fasse ça ici, surtout ici, qu'il le fasse à l'intérieur de ma maison ne me dérangeait pas, pour cause nous étions seuls et personnes ne m'entendrait mais là... en plus je n'étais pas consentant.  
Je sentis son sexe commencer à tracer lentement son chemin jusqu'à mon antre. Je déglutis mais quand l'on entendit un bruit provenant de derrière la porte, il s'arrêta brusquement, referma son pantalon tandis que moi je tombai par terre, trop stressé, paniqué et apeuré. Il me redressa légèrement, ferma mon pantalon et le sien et sortit pour voir qui osait le déranger.

-Hey... Neji j'ai besoin de toi pour un truc tu peux venir cinq secondes ?

Cette voix, ce fut celle de Kiba... je ne comprenais plus rien. Restant assis, sur le sol emprunt de poussière. Je repliai mes genoux contre moi pour pouvoir y pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps comme à chaque fois sans pour autant que l'on m'entende.  
La porte s'ouvrit plus nettement, mais je ne redressai pas la tête, je ne voulais pas voir Neji encore une fois. Ce fut une main sur mon visage qui me fit sursauter.

- Ca va ?  
- Na... Naruto ?

Un sourire d'une infinie douceur prit place sur son beau visage, ce qui ne me donnait qu'une envie, celle de pleurer et de me blottir dans ses bras pour m'y trouver en sécurité. Je tentai désespérément de garder la maîtrise de moi-même.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose, avec ce Neji... ?

Je réagis au quart de tour, et balbutiai :

- Non, non non non ! Je-Je devais m'entretenir avec lui pour un truc important c'est tout ! Mentis-je.

Il avait l'air sceptique mais laissa passer, me présenta sa main pour que je puisse me remettre sur pied convenablement. Il s'attarda devant le robinet, y plongea sa main et vint me rafraichir avec de l'eau fraîche. Je savais que par ce geste il voulait sûrement m'enlever les traces de larmes séchées qu'il devait y avoir mais je me convainquis que ce n'était juste que pour me rafraichir.  
Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire, ce que je n'avais pas fait depuis longtemps et partis avec lui en direction de l'extérieur.

S'il n'avait pas été là mon calvaire aurait duré bien plus longtemps et ça m'aurait fait si mal que je n'aurais été capable que de bouger une heure après. Je lui étais vraiment reconnaissant, c'était la seconde fois en une seule journée qu'il venait m'aider. A croire que Kami-Sama venait de m'envoyer un ange gardien sur terre pour moi et moi seul. Je me faisais des illusions, certes, mais j'aimais me rassurer par de simples mots bêtes et confus pour certains.

Je marchai pour atteindre mon chez moi. Je n'avais qu'une hâte c'était d'être en weekend. Ça allait me faire du bien un peu de repos en espérant vraiment que Neji ne vienne pas jusqu'à ma demeure. Je décidai que dès demain j'irai demander à Sui de bien vouloir m'héberger ce samedi, et lui expliquerai comme prétexte que j'avais envie d'avoir une conversation sérieuse ce qui n'était pas vrai le moins du monde mais j'inventerai bien quelque chose qui lui confirmera ses doutes fondés.

* * *

**To be continued...**

Et voilà comme promis le chapitre 5 qui fut posté assez rapidement. Ce chapitre a été un peu plus dur que les autres. Je l'ai relus maintes et maintes fois jusqu'à ce que je le juge bon. J'aimerai avoir vos avis dessus.

Autrement, merci beaucoup, à mes très cher fidèles lecteurs ainsi qu'à ma beta -comme toujours- qui m'a aidé.

Je ne sais pas quand est ce que je posterai le chapitre 6, peut être dimanche ou bien plus tard.

_**Natsu.**_

_**Réponses aux reviews anonyme du chapitre 4 :**_

Reytan : Merci beaucoup, ça me fait très plaisir. J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu. Et j'aime beaucoup tes reviews, même si tu les appelles "romans" moi ça me plaît :D Donc voilà, merci de me suivre dans ma fiction, j'ai essayé de poster ce chapitre rapidement. Au moins dans celui-ci il y a un peu d'action. En tous cas j'ai hâte de mettre la suite et d'en avoir ton jugement. A bientôt.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre VI :

**J**e sortis de mon rêve en entendant la porte d'en bas s'ouvrir, je me hâtai en direction de celle-ci, dévalai les escaliers à toute vitesse et ne vis personne dans l'entrée, ce qui ne me surprit guère quand je vis deux valises installées contre le mur, au sol. Ayant compris je me dirigeai dehors, mon frère était là, entrain de décharger sa voiture de sa semaine de congé.

Même si j'essayais de ne faire figurer aucun sentiment sur mon visage, un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres quand Itachi me vit. Il se rapprocha et quand il fut assez près, il me tendit ses bras où je m'y plongeai. J'aimais savoir qu'il était là. Après tout il m'avait énormément manqué l'air de rien, il était le dernier membre de ma famille qu'il me restait et pour rien au monde je ne voulais le perdre, je ne pourrais le supporter: il m'était indispensable.

Dans cette tendre étreinte, je ne m'en sentais que plus apaisé, il s'était passé tellement de choses, en son absence, qu'il ignorait. J'avais passé de long moment de solitude à me morfondre dans la tristesse. Hier j'étais allé dormir chez Sui mais ça n'avait pas été très glorieux car nous nous étions quelque peu engueulés suite à une discussion concernant Neji.  
Je n'étais pas au meilleur de ma forme, la dernière fois Neji m'avait vraiment fait peur, à ce moment j'avais cru qu'il allait réellement se permettre d'agir en fonction de ses désirs.

- Alors mon Sasu, me dit-il, toujours ce surnom ridicule, comment ça va depuis ? Tu ne m'as pas l'air en super forme n'est ce pas ?  
- Je vais bien Nii-san.  
- Mouais... Alors tu ne demande pas à ton grand frère chéri ce qu'il a fait pendant cette semaine de répit ?

Des étoiles scintillaient dans ses deux perles onyx.  
Il entama un monologue que j'écoutais attentivement sachant que ça faisait plaisir à mon frère. Il avait l'air heureux comme jamais. Ça me rendait de bonne humeur de le voir avec autant d'entrain.

- Donc pendant cette semaine, nous sommes sortis et sortis, ce qui comprend balades, visites, soldes, galeries marchandes... tout ça main dans la main. Je lui ai aussi acheté un beau pendentif qui m'a coûté assez cher soit dit en passant, mais elle n'en était que plus euphorique. Voilà, ah oui ! J'ai omis de dire que l'on a eut un moment d'extrême panique.  
- Comment ca ? Demandai-je, curieux d'en apprendre un peu plus.  
- Et bien...

Une couleur écarlate prit place sur ses joues, il ouvrit la bouche mais rien n'en sortit ce qui me fit rire, il avait l'air tellement embarrassé. Il finit par me dire :

- Laisse Sasuke, ce n'est pas de ton âge.

Je ricanai et compris par là que c'était un sujet touchant un point dont il croyait que j'étais trop jeune pour en être informé; le sexe. Il pensait vraiment que j'étais aussi pur... s'il savait, s'il était au courant de toutes ces choses qui s'était passé, quelle serait sa réaction ? Quant à son regard, comment serait-il ? Me regarderait-il avec un soupçon de dégoût lisible comme dans ceux des autres ?

J'arrêtai de songer lorsqu'il me fit un baiser sur le front qui me laissa inerte, je n'avais pas l'habitude de recevoir autant d'affection d'un coup mais je reconnaissais que ça me procurait le plus grand bien.

Nous bougeâmes afin de ne pas rester au bord de la route et nous dirigeâmes vers le salon où l'on s'assit. Je lui proposai de boire quelque chose, ce qu'il ne refusa absolument pas, et partis préparer un thé sur la demande de mon grand frère. Une fois que le tout fut prêt, je pris la théière qui autrefois appartenait à ma mère et en remplis deux petites tasses qui étaient un présent de mon père, puis je les plaçai sur un plateau que j'emmenai dans la salle où se trouvait mon dernier parent, je le servis et nous buvions en silence, ce silence qui n'était ni pesant ni oppressant, ce silence que j'appréciais et qui pouvais durer des heures car mon frère était là, à mes côtés.

- Alors otouto*, explique-moi la raison pour laquelle ça ne va pas.  
- Puisque je te dis que tout baigne !  
- Sasuke ! s'exclama t-il.

Lorsqu'il haussait ainsi la voix, je me sentais oppressé, oppressé de devoir lui mentir contre mon gré, j'ouvris la bouche ayant l'intention de lui répondre quand nous entendîmes la sonnette résonner dans la demeure.

- Je vais ouvrir. Dis-je, trouvant là, la bonne occasion de lui échapper lui et ses questions.

Je me rendis près de la porte, non sans avoir entendu le soupir de mon frère, et ouvris cette dernière. Suigetsu était là, et me souriait comme à son habitude.  
Il entra et me prit dans une étreinte simplement amicale. Lorsque mon frère vit mon meilleur ami il s'empressa de le serrer dans ses bras comme pour lui dire « bonjour ».  
Ils s'entendaient assez bien tous les deux, ils arrivaient à parler de choses et d'autres tout en étant sur la même longueur d'onde, ils étaient souvent d'accord et essayaient de m'influencer. Parfois le soir, quand Sui dormait à la maison, il se retrouvait sur le canapé à jouer avec mon ainé ce qui était contraignant pour moi.

Durant cette après-midi, nous nous étions mis autour de la petite table basse située entre le canapé et la télé et nous avions discuté. Itachi ne m'avait plus reposé de questions du genre et nous avions beaucoup rigolé. À minuit, nous étions allés nous coucher, mon frère dans sa chambre, et moi qui me retrouvais à devoir partager mon lit sous prétexte que Mr Suigetsu n'avait aucun envie de dormir seul cette nuit.  
C'est ainsi que la soirée se finit.

Le lendemain, levés, habillés, et coiffés, nous étions partis Sui et moi aller chercher du pain à la boulangerie d'en face. Il y avait, par contre, beaucoup de personnes qui étaient obligées de faire la queue pour pouvoir avoir chacune à leur tour, une pâtisserie. Nous n'allions pas en échapper non plus. Nous nous mîmes alors derrière toutes les bonnes femmes du village et attendîmes sagement.

J'entendis quelqu'un entrer dans le petit magasin et me retournais pour tomber dans deux billes azures, couleur océan, et des cheveux couleur pailles.

Stupéfait, je ne bougeais pas d'un millimètre, sa beauté était telle qu'elle me figeait. Mais quand ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens pour la seconde fois, je pense, je détournai le mien et parlai à Suigetsu l'air de rien. Cependant le dit blond, c'est-à-dire Naruto, ne se priva pas de se rapprocher de nous.

- Bonjour Sasuke.  
- Bon-bonjour ! Répondis-je, embarrassé.

Sui ne le connaissait pas le moins du monde, je voyais son regard perçant le dévisager pour le décrire. Il m'interrogea avec ses prunelles qui marquèrent une interrogation.

- Sui je te présente Naruto, un gars de ma classe, nouveau qui plus est. Naruto je te présente Suigetsu mon meilleur ami qui est en seconde 3.  
- Ravi de te rencontrer, dit Naruto tout en serrant les mains qui s'offraient à lui.

Je savais que dans son fort intérieur Sui jubilait de savoir que je connaissais et parlais à quelqu'un d'autre que lui, après tout il ne souhaitait que mon bonheur.

Je détaillai le blond qui était à côté de nous un long moment. Il était vraiment d'une beauté sans merci, tout à fait mon genre, pensai-je. Même si Neji était extrêmement bien monté, il n'égalait pas cet ange blond qui venait d'arriver d'on ne sait où.  
Après avoir acheté deux baguettes de pain, nous partîmes, saluant Naruto par la même occasion qui m'avait fait un de ses sourires charmant qui ne me mettait que plus mal à l'aise. Sur le chemin du retour ; Sui aussi, avait peint sur le visage, un rictus victorieux. Je savais qu'il allait me poser des questions et me harceler jusqu'à ce qu'il obtienne ce qu'il veule. Je ne le connaissais que trop bien pour déjà anticiper ses réactions.

Nous étions chez moi, tranquillement installés, dans ma chambre. Mon meilleur ami se retourna et me fixa longuement.

- Il est plutôt bien foutu Naruto.  
Je restai quelque peu choqué devant ses propos non habituels sortant de sa bouche. J'attendis qu'il continue.  
- Il te plait non ?

J'avais anticipé ces mots. Je m'y attendais. C'était logique après tout, pour quelles raisons Sui m'aurait dit cette phrase sinon? Il n'était pas de l'autre bord comme moi d'après ce que j'avais cru comprendre de lui. Il m'avait maintes fois répétés qu'il aimait les femmes et tout ce qui s'y ajoutait, c'est-à-dire leurs formes féminines...

- Sui... Où veux-tu en venir ?  
- Et bien, je pensais que peut-être tu pourrais laisser tomber cet imbécile de Neji et essayer de construire quelque chose avec Naruto.  
- Quoi ? Mais tu n'y pense quand même pas ? Et puis Naruto n'est sûrement pas gay !  
- Et qu'est ce que t'en sais ?

Je me tus, et y réfléchis. Je ne me voyais absolument pas « quitter » - si je pus dire Neji, car Neji et moi ne formions pas un couple. Il était vrai que Naruto me plaisait et me faisait beaucoup d'effet, quand je le voyais je rougissais et quand il était proche de moi je me sentais tellement mal à l'aise.

- Alors qu'en dis-tu ?  
- J'en dis que c'est impossible. J'aime Neji !  
Il soupira, blasé par mon comportement. Comme il me le disait si souvent je ramenais tout à Neji. Mais il était pour moi le plus important de tous.  
- Essaie au moins de te lier d'amitié avec Naruto s'il te plait !  
- Mais pourquoi faire ?  
- Parce que j'aimerai que tu améliores tes relations sociales...

Je soufflai. Irrécupérable. Il me connaissait pourtant alors pourquoi vouloir, à tout prix, m'aider ainsi. J'aimais n'avoir qu'un ami à moi et moi seul. Il était gentil de vouloir m'aider mais il m'agaçait parfois.

- Arrête de te servir de moi pour chercher à le connaître !  
- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Tu sais quoi Sasuke démerde-toi ! Reste avec ton Neji et continues de te faire baiser !

Mon cœur battait très vite, je me sentais mal à cet instant, excessivement mal. Tandis que j'éprouvais ce sentiment d'abandon, Suigetsu sortit de chez moi tout en prenant soin de bien claquer la porte pour me faire sursauter.  
Je me sentais mal de voir que mon meilleur ami, celui en qui je donnais toute ma confiance et ma dignité me laissait planter là, au milieu de ma chambre blanche. Je m'en voulais, encore une fois j'avais réussi à blesser un être cher à mes yeux, je me dis que de rester seul n'était pas plus mal. Au moins je n'ennuierais plus personne.

J'avais lu la colère qui défilait dans ses yeux, j'aurais du me préparer à cette crise de nerfs de sa part, tout était de ma faute de nouveau. Il ne voulait que me prouver son amitié en cherchant à m'apporter plus de bonheur que nécessaire.

Je glissai contre la porte, les genoux repliés sur moi-même, j'enfouis ma tête et laissai quelques gouttes d'eaux s'échapper de mes yeux sombres. J'avais l'impression de passer mes journées à blesser puis pleurer. Je n'étais pas digne d'être dans ce monde, d'avoir un ami tel que Suigetsu, d'avoir pour frère quelqu'un de courageux, et surtout de porter ce nom, celui que mes parents m'ont légué à ma naissance : Uchiwa.

Je savais quelque part au fond de moi que je cherchais constamment l'autodestruction mais je n'arrivais pas à m'en dissuader, comme si quelque chose s'emparait de moi au plus profond de mon être et me disait que le seul moyen de vivre normalement était de me détruire à petit feu jusqu'à ce que je cède à mes pulsions suicidaires.

- Sui...

* * *

**To be continued...**

*** otouto : petit frère.**

**

* * *

**

Bonsoir/Bonjour ! Voilà le poste du chapitre 6 :D J'espère qu'il ne vous aura pas déçu. Je souhaitais vraiment intégrer une scène où il y avait le retour d'Itachi dans cette fiction. Je suis désolé pour ce qui est de la longueur de mes chapitres. Je peux vous dire que, à partir du chapitre 8, ils seront plus longs ^^ Et oui puisque je les ai déjà écris :D

Voilà, j'aimerai avoir vos avis sur celui-ci. Je pense que je posterai le chapitre 7 dans la semaine.

Merci à mes chers lecteurs ainsi qu'à ma beta comme toujours.

_**Natsu.**_

_**Réponses aux reviews anonyme du chapitre 4 :**_

reytan : Merci à toi de toujours aimer mes chapitres, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir. J'ai pourtant crus que vous alliez être déçus plus d'une fois, mais toi apparemment pas. J'espère que tu auras aimé ce chapitre comme les précédents. Pour le moment il n'y a pas beaucoup d'évolution dans la relation de Sasuke et Naruto c'est sur... Mais comme je l'ai dis juste en haut, Itachi est un personnage important dans cette fiction donc je devais faire un chapitre où il apparaissait. Pour ce qui est du chapitre 7, je peux te dire qu'il sera posté assez rapidement si tout va bien ^^ Voilà donc je te dis à la prochaine, et merci encore :D Bisous ^^

mello : Merci pour ta reviews. C'est gentil de me laisser tes impressions, même si tu n'as pas aimé. Je te dis alors bonne continuation.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre VII :

Pov Itachi :  
**  
**  
**J**'avais entendu la porte s'ouvrir pour se refermer subitement. Je ne comprenais pas tout de suite, mais sachant qu'il n'y avait que Sui et mon frère en haut j'en déduisis que mon petit frère était surement mal en point. Je déambulais dans la maison jusqu'à arriver devant la porte de Sasuke, je frappai légèrement et me permis d'entrer.

Mon frère était là, recroquevillé sur lui-même et entrain de gémir de douleur... Quelques gouttes d'eau trouvaient le chemin sur ses joues jusqu'à son tee-shirt et avaient l'audace de mouiller celui-ci.  
Je lui chuchotais à l'oreille quelques mots tendres, et pris son visage entre mes mains. Ses yeux étaient rougis, on pouvait y lire une profonde tristesse mais aussi un sentiment d'amertume.

Je n'avais jamais vu mon frère et Sui se disputer, et même si ça leur étaient arrivés ça ne durait jamais longtemps, c'était plutôt des chamailleries. Tout ça grâce à son ami, car il prenait souvent sur lui pour ne pas énerver mon petit frère qui lui était assez têtu et coriace.

- Il me déteste...  
- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fais Sasuke pour le mettre dans cet état là mais si tu t'en veux tu n'as qu'une chose à faire pour arranger les choses.  
- Je sais...

Je lui fis un sourire et partis aussi rapidement que je fus venus. J'adorai mon frère mais je n'aimais pas le voir comme ça, après la mort de nos très chers parents j'avais promis que je m'occuperai et veillerais bien sur lui, mais quand il était dans ces conditions j'avais la méchante impression de n'avoir pas fait mon rôle de grand frère correctement.

Pov Sasuke :

De nouveau lundi. Les cours, les cours et encore les cours.

Je n'avais plus le goût de rien depuis que Suigetsu et moi nous étions disputés. Le week-end avait été un des plus longs de ma vie, mon frère n'avait pas était présent, trop occupé au travail. Ce samedi j'avais passé mon temps à cuisiner, nettoyer et faire mes devoirs, rien de passionnant. Je me noyais dans la solitude depuis ce jour où nous avions levés la voix l'un sur l'autre. Depuis nous nous n'étions plus vus et je dois dire que sa voix et son rire commençait à me manquer.

Au lycée tout reprenait son cours. Je venais d'entrer dans mon premier cour de la journée c'est-à-dire histoire, une matière où j'étais assez doué je dois dire mais au vu de l'état de mon humeur je n'allais pas écouter la leçon.

Je vis entrer Naruto dans l'enceinte de la classe, comme à son habitude il s'assit aux côtés de Kiba.  
J'arrêtai de le regarder pour me concentrer sur la vue de dehors. Des petites oiseaux volaient dans le ciel, eux ils étaient libres, je les enviai. Le ciel était d'un bleu clair et le soleil était caché par les mosaïques de nuages composés dans le ciel. Une main passa devant mes yeux surement pour me faire sortir de mes songes. Je levai la tête et pénétrai dans deux billes d'azures profondes, ce regard je le connaissais. Il me plaisait, tellement la chaleur en était belle.

- Hello Sas'ke.  
- Bon-bonjour Naruto-kun.

Il sourit de toutes ses dents et s'installa, sans gène, sur la place située à côté de la mienne.

- Ca te dit de sortir après les cours ?  
- Hein comment ça ?  
- Et bien comme tu es toujours solo en classe je pensais que l'on pourrait peut-être apprendre à se connaître non ? Qu'en dis-tu ?  
- Euh c'est-à-dire que je... tu sais je ne pense pas être de bonne compagnie.

Il me jaugea de son regard azur et éclata d'un rire qui me vexa. J'étais surement rouge comme une écrevisse à en juger mon embarra ici présent.

Habituellement, personne ne venait me proposer ce genre de chose, même par pitié. Naruto devait surement me prendre pour un être pitoyable... mais je m'y attendais dans le fond, je ne pouvais pas être aimé, adulé ou bien encore respecté par tous tel le grand et beau Neji Hyûga. Je n'avais jamais envisagé avoir une côte de popularité élevé comme lui, mais il était vrai que je l'enviais et j'enviais notre très cher camarade. Il venait d'apparaître dans notre lycée que déjà tous les regards le fixaient, le dévisageaient.

Pour moi, personne n'avait d'yeux. J'aurai pu crever, seul, éparpillé sur le sol, entouré d'une flaque rouge s'écoulant à travers les joints du carrelage que personne ne m'aurait aidé. Au contraire ils m'auraient ignoré et enfoncé. Nous ne pouvions compter sur les autres.

- Ne t'en fais pas, si je te le propose c'est que j'en ai envie. Me dit-il amusé de cette moue intimidé que je tirai.

Je hochai la tête pour lui faire comprendre mon accord, et puis il me dit de le retrouver devant le lycée à 16heures piles. Je le notai au coin de mon cerveau pour me faire promettre d'y penser. J'avais failli courir avertir Suigetsu de cet enchantement mais me rappelais la dure réalité qui était que nous nous étions accrochés il y a de cela deux jours.

16 heures tapantes :

J'étais en route pour retrouver Naruto devant le lycée. Nous n'avions étés dans les mêmes classes la dernière heure suite aux options différentes que nous avions nous même choisis. Pour ma part j'étudiais le français tandis que lui, d'après ce que j'avais compris, avait prit art.

J'aurai aimé faire part de cette nouvelle, qui pour moi était très importante, à Suigetsu mais celui-ci n'avait pas daigné se montrer de toute la pause déjeuner. Je dois dire que je m'étais assez inquiété de ne pas voir mon meilleur ami. Il me manquait certes, mais il arrivait à me rassurer en étant là, même disputés il me rendait plus à l'aise. J'avais donc, ce midi, mangé seul avec moi et mon âme, j'avais pu réfléchir sur des choses et d'autres. Je dois dire qu'un tri dans ma tête ne m'eu pas fais de tord.

J'attendais devant les grilles du lycée. J'avais peur, peur de ne pas le voir arriver. Peut-être était-ce juste un pari avec Kiba ou bien une blague ? Ca me fit vite déchanter. Je me sentais mal, tellement stressé que mes bras étaient collés contre mon torse. Je fis une grimace qui pourrait s'annoncer amère pour bien des personnes. M'étais-je encore fais avoir ? Je pris une grande inspiration et relevai la tête pour tomber sur une personne qui courrait, essoufflé de tant d'effort. La veste qui virevoltait dans l'air du vent frais, et les cheveux tout en vrac qui luisaient avec la lumière plus ou moins cachée du soleil.

Il arriva à côté de moi, et s'arrêta afin de reprendre son souffle qui se fit de plus en plus irrégulier. Puis, jugeant qu'il s'était reprit il se redressa et me regarda, une lueur compatissante au fond des yeux. Je le vis se poser la question de « par où je dois commencer ? ». Car oui il était en retard, il n'était pas 16heure comme il m'avait dit mais 16heure10. L'heure avait rapidement tournée mais je m'en fichais, j'étais heureux de voir qu'il ne m'avait pas juste fait une ruse pour me faire du mal comme les autres le feraient. Je me sentais apaisé par ce fait.  
Un sourire ornait mes lèvres rêches dû à la sécheresse du vent passé.

- Je te prie de bien vouloir m'excuser pour mon retard ! Le prof d'art nous a lâchés plus tard que prévu !  
- Ce...ce n'est pas grave ! Pas grave du tout. Dis-je bêtement.

En sa présence je n'arrêtai pas de bégayer. Je me sentais si misérable à ses côtés, lui qui était populaire, beau, et gentil. Moi, Sasuke Uchiwa, je n'étais qu'une simple nuisance aux yeux du monde et j'en étais bien conscient.

Nous partîmes ensuite vers le vieux parc où des bancs étaient placés en verticales ainsi que des jeux destinés aux enfants.  
En face de nous, se situaient des HLM en piètre état. Dire que des gens y vivaient.  
J'étais gêné et non habitué d'être en compagnie d'une autre personne que Suigetsu. Je ne savais pas par où commencer alors j'attendais péniblement qu'il daigne prendre la parole.

- Alors, Sasuke... Je peux t'appeler Sasuke ?

J'opinais de la tête, et il continua son discours.

- Tu aimes quoi dans la vie ?

Je trouvai qu'il commençait la discussion bizarrement, habituellement quand l'on essaie de connaître quelqu'un on lui demande des questions idiotes telles que « comment ça va ? » « Quel âge as-tu ? » ... Lui il n'avait pas l'air de s'en formaliser.  
Je ne savais comment lui répondre, j'étais un peu perdu. J'aurai voulu que Sui soit là pour m'aider à réagir et si possible correctement.

- Euh...

C'est vrai ça, qu'aimai-je ? Je me le demandai. Je ne m'étais jamais vraiment posé la question de savoir quels étaient mes loisirs et tout le reste. J'étais simple, je n'aimais pas les complications. Il m'aurait demandé « Qu'est ce que tu n'aimes pas ? » Ca aurait été surement plus facile, j'étais quelqu'un d'assez négatif. J'avais peur de me faire passer pour un idiot alors m'empressai de dire la seule réponse qui me vint en tête à cet instant. Malheureusement j'aurai peut être du tourner ma langue sept fois dans ma bouche avant, tant pis pour moi, ça m'apprendra.

- Suigetsu.

Il me regarda avec des yeux ronds, l'on aurait dit qu'ils allaient sortir de leurs orbites. J'avais dis une grosse bêtise en répondant cela, à quoi avais-je pensé. Mieux aurait valu que je lui dise « rien » que de dire pareille ineptie. Il devait me qualifier comme n'étant qu'un « gay ». Ou bien encore qu'une « putain ». Après tout il avait dû avoir assez d'éco quant à ma réputation alors pourquoi était-il si choqué. J'essayais tant et plus de quand même me rattraper.

- Non ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Me défendais-je.

Son air serein me laissait perplexe. Je ne comprenais pas sa réaction. Il était passé de mode choc à mode souriant. Mais pourquoi ? Naruto Uzumaki un garçon difficile à cerner à mon humble avis.

- Je sais, j'ai compris. Tu parlais d'amitié n'est ce pas ?  
- Oui... mais comment le sais-tu ?

Son visage devint plus grave. Il avait perdu en intensité et en couleur. Quand ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens je m'aperçus qu'une étincelle de colère et de compassion passait à travers celui-ci. Je ne voulais pas comprendre, j'avais peur de ce qui allait s'en suivre.

- Tu es amoureux de Neji.

Je me sentis mal. C'était pourtant tellement évident qu'il l'avait deviné, ou même apprit. Oui quand j'y repense Sui ne s'était pas tu et l'avait déclaré en plein public, mais quel idiot était-il. Maintenant je ne pourrai être l'ami de Naruto car j'étais gay et qu'en plus de ça j'étais détesté et nuirais à sa réputation qui commençait à se forger.

* * *

**To be continued...**

Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Je m'excuse du fond du coeur pour toute cette attente ! J'ai été malade alors j'ai été un peu retardée. Mais comme ça vous pourrez lire deux chapitres, parce que comme j'ai été en retard la moindre des choses et de rattraper ce retard n'est ce pas ?

:D Donc c'est avec plaisir que j'ai posté le chapitre 8 qui me paraît mieux que celui-ci.

Juste pour information, je peux vous dire qu'à partir du chapitre 8 les chapitres seront plus longs, j'espère que ça vous conviendra mieux. Voilà merci pour vos commentaires :D

**Nats_u_**

_**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**_

Sk : Tout d'abord merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait plaisir de voir que ma fiction te plaît. Et bien la relation de Naruto et Sasuke ne va pas tarder à évoluer je peux te le dire. Voilà, j'espère pouvoir recevoir d'autres review de ta part. A bientôt (:

capi : Merci pour ta review. Oui Itachi est adorable, moi aussi je l'adore x) A la prochaine.

reytan : Merci pour ta review fidèle lectrice :D J'essai justement de vous transmettre tout ce que ressent Sasuke du mieux que je peux. Je dois dire que c'est pas facile ^^' Voilà, la suite est enfin là, j'espère qu'elle te plaira toujours. Bisous.

****


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre VIII : 

**I**l me dévisageait, se demandant probablement pourquoi mon visage devenait t-il aussi morose. Je me comprenais. J'aurai aimé qu'il ne prononce pas cette phrase – «_Tu es amoureux de Neji_ » - qui avait le dont de me rendre mal. Je ne voulais pas devoir penser à Neji alors que j'étais en la présence de Naruto. Malheureusement mon amant me hantait.  
Naruto sentant qu'il avait touché un sujet sur lequel j'étais sensible, se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Ce devait être une fâcheuse manie. Il avait les bras croisés, nonchalamment appuyé contre le banc en chêne qui trônait le parc. Les arbres bougeaient au rythme du vent, malgré l'été, la fraicheur de la brise se faisait ressentir. Je n'avais pas eu d'autre choix, ce matin, que de porter une légère petite veste par-dessus mon uniforme.

Mes dents claquèrent cause du froid. Mes doigts se tortillaient. Mon estomac était retourné, et mes poumons se serraient par la peur que je ressentais, la peur de se voir faire rejeter par les autres, par une nouvelle personne qui, malgré nos réticences à y croire nous donnait de l'espoir.

J'avais mal, mal de savoir que j'allais, encore, devoir affronter ces regards de dégout posés sur moi.  
Je sortis de mes songes en sentant une peau halée, se positionner sur mon avant bras. Je la regardai briller sous le soleil luisant de tous ses rayons, l'on aurait dit que cette poigne était illuminé pour attirée mon attention vers elle.

- Sasuke... ? Entendis-je de cette voix si douce qui me portait au loin.  
- Oui ?  
- Tu ne parlais plus, je m'inquiétais. Ai-je dis quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ?

Je hochai négativement la tête comme pour lui montrer mon désaccord. Mais je pouvais lire dans son regard qu'il doutait de ma sincérité, et je le comprenais. Il avait ravivé une once de douleur dans mon corps tout entier en prononçant ce prénom. Je ne voulais plus l'entendre, du moins pas pour le moment, pas après avoir subi ses envies grotesques de l'autre fois en sport. Pour une fois j'en voulais un peu à Neji.

- Tu n'aimes pas parler de Neji, je me trompe ?

A cette phrase, je baissai la tête. Il me comprenait si rapidement que ça en devenait effrayant.

- C'est que..., à vrai dire non, pas vraiment. Avouai-je mal à l'aise.

Il me fit un sourire et me tapota l'épaule d'un geste que je qualifierai d'amical. Etait-ce trop rêver que de demander au ciel de bien vouloir m'accorder une seule faveur, celle de pouvoir m'entendre avec Uzumaki Naruto, le beau nouveau blond, qui faisait déjà tomber toutes les filles à ses pieds comme des mouches ?

- Tu sais, contrairement aux autres qui te jugent sans te connaître, je ne suis pas comme ça. Je comprends que tu n'arrives pas à t'ouvrir aux autres. D'après ce que j'ai pu observer tu as l'air d'être persécuté plus qu'autre chose mais ne négative pas, un jour tout s'arrangera.

Pourquoi me parlait-il ainsi ? Ces mots me touchaient du plus profond de mon être. Il avait dit cela avec tant de sincérité et de compassion que j'en fus émus. Jamais personne, hormis Suigetsu et mon frère bien évidemment, n'avait été aussi gentil avec moi depuis des années. L'on aurait dit qu'il avait déjà vécu ce que moi, à présent, je vivais. Mais était-ce possible ? Nous n'avions pu vivre les mêmes choses. Lui était beau, grand et fort tandis que moi j'étais pâle, petit et frêle, comme s'amusait de le dire mon ainé.

Je faisais aller mon regard de lui aux arbres, qui étaient situés sur ma gauche, comme pour éviter son regard. Il m'intimidait. Que devais-je répondre à cela ?  
Je pris une grande inspiration et me dis que de toute manière, même si je calculais mes paroles je n'arriverai à les sortir. Dans ce genre de situation, mon stress emplissait tellement mon être que je me laissais aller à dire des choses insensés ou bien encore complètement hors-sujet.

- Non ! Non ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Je ne suis pas un ijime*, je suis comme tout le monde. C'est simplement que les gens ne m'apprécient pas et que moi de même.

Il resta là, sans bouger ni même me regarder, semblant réfléchir puis il tourna son regard vers moi et me fixa intensément comme pour m'ordonner de dire la vérité. Par ce simple geste nous arrivions à nous comprendre l'un l'autre. C'était comme si l'on aurait pu communiquer par la pensée.

Il me sourit et continua la conversation en lançant un « bref » qui marquait la fin de cette conversation plutôt effrayante pour ma part. Je me sentais soulagé.

- Bon et bien, dis-moi, as-tu des animaux ?

J'étais assez surpris par le changement instantané de sujet mais cela m'importait peu, je ne m'en sentais que mieux. Je pouvais parler librement sans avoir peur de faire une quelconque gaffe et je me sentais comme tout le monde, comme tout adolescent normal. Ce que je ne devais pas être en réalité, j'en étais fort persuadé.

- Non je n'en ai pas. J'aimerai en avoir un mais nous n'avons pas les possibilités pour. Et... toi ?  
- J'ai un chat, il s'appel Hane.  
- C'est un drôle de nom pour un chat...  
- Ouais, mais Hane veut dire plume et comme il est terriblement léger et bien ma mère n'a eu d'autre idée que de l'appeler avec un nom aussi ...

J'étais amusé par le fait qu'il se retienne de dire des mots vulgaires. Je l'avais aperçus plus d'une fois rigoler et critiquer sans embarras, et avec des mots grotesque. Voulait-il donner bonne impression ? Ou croyait-il que j'étais un petit enfant qui était tellement bien éduqué qu'il ne disait pas le mot « merde » ? A cette pensée un sourire se dessina sur mon visage pâle.

Lui et moi pouvions parler de tout comme de rien, nous arrivions à nous intéresser sur des sujets non palpitant, tandis qu'avec Suigetsu les conversations étaient plus animés par rapport aux chansons communes que l'on écoutait ou bien encore par Neji, de qui il me parlait plus que souvent.

Nous étions restés plus de trois heures, dans ce petit parc pour enfant. Le temps avait passé à grande allure, je regrettai presque de ne pas avoir pu rester plus longtemps, mais mon frère allait s'inquiéter de ne pas me voir rentrer alors qu'il savait que j'étais seul et non avec Suigetsu. Je n'allais pas lui dire tout de suite pour la nouvelle connaissance que je m'eu faite aujourd'hui, je voulais le garder pour moi, au cas, où dès le lendemain il ne m'adresserait plus la parole. Ce serait trop dur de devoir affronter mon frère et de lui dire encore une fois que j'avais espérer pour rien, il allait se sentir mal pour moi et ainsi de suite.

Je voulais laisser faire les choses, en ayant lentement et le plus doucement possible.

Je m'étais, en sa présence, extrêmement bien amusé. Nous avions déblatérer sur le fait que le prof d'SVT était complètement tordu. Il m'avait fait part de ses doutes quant à la relation qu'entretenaient nos deux professeurs, dont un de mes principales – Hatake San et Iruka San, lui-même professeur de littérature - . Ainsi, on avait imaginé beaucoup de chose, notamment des scènes explicites qui devaient se dérouler dans notre propre classe pendant nos absences. J'avais été étonné de voir à quel point il était à l'aise sur un sujet tel que le sexe entre deux hommes.

Nous avions aussi parlés musique, lui préférait tous ce qui était du genre techno, électro tandis que moi j'étais plus bercé dans le rock, métal, visual... Et pour finir, nous avions entretenus un sujet qui nous tenait à cœur tous les deux, le sport. Lui adorait le basket et moi la natation. D'après ce qu'il m'avait dit, sa passion pour le basket avait commencé quand il eut sept ans, un an après moi.

C'est donc ainsi que mon après midi s'était déroulée. Je m'en voulais un peu du fait que Suigetsu était surement resté cloitré dans sa chambre, seul avec son ombre, écoutant The Gazette en boucle tandis que moi je m'étais amusé et plut dans cette nouvelle rencontre.

J'avais décidé que dès demain j'irai le voir et m'excuser pour mon comportement, après tout, cette dispute avait eu lieu par ma faute. Sui ne voulait que mon bien et moi je me refusais de l'accepter. J'allais faire le premier pas pour une fois dans ma vie et aller de l'avant.

En rentrant, je vis Itachi au téléphone, surement avec sa copine à bien y penser, car j'entendais des mamours chuchotés mais pas assez discret pour que moi je ne l'entende pas, car oui j'avais l'oreille absolue pour cela.

Je me rendis dans ma chambre sans plus de bruit et vis en me connectant sur l'ordinateur et sur mon msn que j'avais deux emails dans ma boite de réception. J'ouvris alors celle-ci et y lu le texte suivant :

Premier message :

Expéditeur du 14.07 à 15h30 : Hyûga Neji.

_« Sasuke, rejoins moi à 16heures sous le grand chêne. »_  
_  
_  
Je fus étonné et presque paniqué à l'idée de ne pas avoir assisté à son rendez-vous. Il était maintenant 19h23eures. Je n'avais malheureusement pas eu l'occasion de lire son email. Je ne pouvais pas être à sa disposition tout le temps non plus.

Second message :

Expéditeur du 14.07 à 17h04 : Re Hyûga Neji.

_« Je ne te pensais pas capable de me poser un lapin. Tu viens de me prouver, encore une fois de plus, à quel point tu peux être dégoutant. Vaudrait mieux que je ne te voie pas demain car sinon je vais n'avoir qu'une envie de t'arracher les yeux ! Depuis quand fais-tu comme bon te semble Salope ? »_  
_  
_  
Je me sentais mal, un mélange de peur et de tristesse. Il m'appelait toujours de cette manière plus que vulgaire alors que moi je l'aimais comme un fou, j'aurai donné ma vie pour lui, mon sang s'il avait été un vampire et ma richesse si j'avais été aisé. Je donnerai tout l'or du monde pour lui. Je regrettai presque l'idée de pouvoir l'aimer si fort, ça aurait été plus facile de ne jamais le rencontrer. De vivre simplement avec tout plein d'amis comme tout le monde. De sortir, danser, fumer, boire...

Je n'étais rien de tout ça, juste un pauvre adolescent en manque d'affection et en pleine solitude incomprise.

De plus, en ce moment, je ne pouvais pas aller à la piscine, celle-ci étant en rénovation. Il fallait que j'attende désespérément. Je décidai d'aller prendre l'air sur mon piano, mon piano qui m'eut été offert par ma défunte mère. J'en prenais soins comme à la prunelle de mes yeux, cet instrument était l'objet le plus précieux qu'il me restait.

Quand je fus convenablement installé et prêt à jouer, je laissais glisser mes doigts sur le clavier brillant d'un blanc immaculé. Jouant cette musique que j'aimais particulièrement (The Gazette - People Error), je fermai les yeux pour mieux percevoir les sons de mon piano qui me transperçait. Deux larmes imprévisibles trouvèrent leurs chemins sur mes joues pâles. Cependant c'était tout ce que je verserai aujourd'hui, je ne voulais plus pleurer. J'étais si faible que ça en devenait épuisant.

Je sentais une présence derrière-moi et savais que c'était mon frère, qui d'autre ? Il m'écoutait, calmement, attentivement. Quand ce fut la fin de mon morceau je chassais les gouttes d'eau sur ma peau d'un revers de manche, puis lui fis un sourire quand je me retrouvai face à lui. Il ne fit que me regarder tristement.

Le lendemain. J'attendais devant le portail de chez Suigetsu. J'avais fait en sorte de me réveiller bien à l'avance pour pouvoir y être avant que lui ne le dépasse. Je voulais lui parler, j'en avais besoin. Je n'avais pas vraiment calculé mes propos, je les trouverai sur le moment venu. L'on dit souvent que la nuit porte conseille, et c'est elle-même qui m'avait aidé afin de réfléchir.

Je vis ses cheveux blancs, décolorés, derrière la porte et su qu'il allait enfin arriver jusqu'à moi. Je pris une grande inspiration et quand il ouvrit le portail, je me retournai pour pouvoir lui faire face. Ca faisait quelques jours que je ne l'avais plus vu et il semblait fatigué... ? Oui c'était le mot qui me venait à l'esprit en voyant ses poches sous ses yeux bleus.  
Je grimaçais amèrement, me sentant coupable de son état et lui attrapai la main pour l'emmener un peu plus loin, là où l'on pourrait discuter tranquillement. Une chance pour moi, il se laissa faire sans rechigner.

Nous fûmes rapidement seuls, entre quelques arbustes.

- Je... Commençais-je avant que Suigetsu me coupe dans mon élan.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Il était froid, je dirai même glacial. L'avais-je fais tant souffrir ? Mais de quoi souffrait-il au juste ? N'était-ce pas moi celui qui subissait les désirs de celui que j'aimais ? Je ne comprenais plus, il fallait que l'on discute afin de régler tout ce cirque qui devenait foire.

Je décidai de commencer directement.

- Je suis désolé ! Dis-je en m'inclinant comme pour lui demander son pardon, chose qu'il accepta en un « hum ».  
- Sasuke... je suis désolé, moi aussi. Je sais que je n'ai pas très bien agis et que ma réaction était puérile mais j'en ai marre de te voir te briser à chaque fois que ce connard vient. J'aimerai que tu l'oubli, que tu l'effaces de ta vie, mais je sais ô combien cela peut être dur.  
- Non c'est moi, tu as tant fais pour me rendre plus heureux. Je sais que tu fais tout cela pour mon unique bien être mais comprend moi Sui, je l'aime et ça je ne peux pas le nier.  
Il hocha la tête et me prit dans ses bras. Je me sentais enfin mieux, comme à mon aise sous cette étreinte qui m'avait manqué.  
- J'essaierai de faire disparaître Neji de ma vie, je te le promets !

Il me serra plus fort qu'auparavant et ricana joyeusement.

Je savais que ce que j'avais dis été totalement absurde. Je n'allais pas y arriver, mais ça ne me coutait rien d'essayer. Ce que j'avais peur c'était la réaction de Neji quant à ma décision de ne plus rien faire avec lui. Allait-il me laisser ? Ou continuerait-il même de force ?

* * *

*** Ijime :** littéralement « intimidation », est un mot japonais désignant les brimades que subissent ceux qui sont exclus d'un groupe parce que différents et sont pris pour cible.

**To be continued...**

Voilà comme promit le chapitre 8 posté :D Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez, histoire de me donnez l'envie de continuer cette fiction. Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos nombreux commentaires !

**Nats_u_**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre IX :

**J**e regardai défiler le temps sur la pendule suspendu au mur blanc dépourvu de graffiti en tout genre.

Quand ce fut la seconde heure du même cours, nous avions droit à un interclasse pour nous changer les idées durant l'espace de quelques secondes. Je regardai le plafond, plongé dans mes pensées et redescendis bien vite sur terre en sentant un regard posé sur moi, qui me brulait le dos. Je sortis rapidement de mes songes et vis Kiba entrain de me dévisager. Suivit alors, Naruto qui se dirigea joyeusement vers moi, quand il fut assez près il me serra la main en guise de « bonjour » et me posa des questions, de simples formules de politesse.

Quand le cours reprit, je partis m'installer à ma table et vis le blond prendre ses aises sur la place à côté.

- Kiba ! Je me mets à côté de Sasuke. Lança t-il à son ami qui normalement l'attendait.

L'Inuzuka me toisa du regard, un regard emplit de méprit et reprit contenance devant le professeur. Naruto me fit un sourire auquel je répondis, content de voir qu'il ne m'avait pas oublié. Je le vis écrire sur un bout de papier déchiré pour me l'envoyer juste après. J'y lu « Ca s'est arrangé avec ton ami ? »

En voyant cela je souriais comme un bien heureux et me hâtai de lui répondre par la positive, je pris mon plume en main et laissais mes doigts former ce qui devait être des lettres. Je lui rendis et il y lu « Oui ! Et toi comment ca va ? »

C'est ainsi que le cours de biologie se passa, entre petit mot et ricanement de nos part. Je m'entendais vraiment bien avec Naruto cependant depuis quelques jours, à chaque fois qu'il prenait la parole en s'adressant à moi mon cœur s'enflammait. D'habitude il s'accélérait par manque d'aise et par timidité, mais là c'était différent, oui très différent. Je me surprenais à l'observer de plus en plus, ses épaules carrées, ainsi que ses abdos bien sculptés. Lorsque l'on avait sport j'en profitais pour admirer cette vue dans les vestiaires. J'avais mis au courant Suigetsu sur le fait que nous nous étions parlés et appris à nous connaître, Naruto et moi. Il avait été d'une joie indescriptible, m'avait presque étouffé en me serrant étroitement dans ses bras à la peau on ne peut plus colorer que moi.

Je n'avais plus vu Neji depuis deux jours, et d'après ce que j'avais compris par Kiba qui ne s'était pas fait suffisamment discret, il était tombé malade, grippe parait-il. J'étais peiné pour mon amant, ça ne devait pas être de tout repos, lui qui était si fort et indépendant devait se sentir extrêmement fragile. J'aurai voulu aller le voir et prendre de ses nouvelles moi-même, mais si une telle chose se produisait je crois qu'il m'étriperait. Il était encore fâché du lapin que je lui avais, involontairement, posé car il m'avait envoyé d'autres messages depuis, tout aussi menaçant je dois dire.

Naruto ayant formé un avion avec le papier, celui-ci voltigea jusqu'à moi pour atterrir sur le bord de mon bureau. Je le pris en main et l'ouvris quand une main m'en empêcha, je regardais alors la source du problème et tombais nez à nez avec mon professeur de biologie. Ô ciel ! Pourquoi entre ces longues mains reptiliennes ? J'en frissonnai et ma gêne figura sur mon visage. Les regards des vis-à-vis m'observaient. Je me sentais inlassablement mal.

- Uchiwa, que vois-je ? Tu ne t'intéresses donc pas à mon cours, pourtant si fascinant ?

Je grimaçais devant le ton qu'il utilisait. Je ne savais pas ce qu'avait écrit Naruto mais j'allais surement le savoir dès à présent. Je le vis prendre la feuille, déchirée, en main et lire à voix haute :

« Ca te dirait que l'on se fasse un ciné, ensemble, un jour ? Genre samedi. Tu pourras inviter ton ami. »

Je restai bloqué, jamais je n'aurai osé penser qu'il m'aurait proposé de sortir en sa compagnie. Il était même d'accord pour inviter Sui alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient même pas tout deux. Je posai mon regard sur lui, et il me sourit en un rictus qui semblait à la fois content mais aussi gêné, par le fait que tout le monde allait être au courant. Peut-être avait-il peur que sa réputation en prenne un coup ?

- Et bien, c'est un rencard que cette personne te propose ? Je suppose que c'est Uzumaki à en voir sa réaction.

Après ce, des chuchotements allaient bon train. Certaines filles devaient déjà déblatérés sur le fait que leur beau prince blond m'avait invité, moi et pas elles. Je n'étais pas aimé mais alors là ça allait être pire. Cependant je m'en contre-fichais, j'étais heureux de pouvoir produire une certaine jalousie du côté de ces groupies.

- Ce n'e-est pas un rencard ! Me justifiais-je. Je... Naruto... il...

Je ne trouvais pas mes mots.  
Je baissais la tête et la bougeait en de vas et vient pour lui faire comprendre que je n'arriverai pas à faire face aux autres une minute de plus, et surtout pas à ce sanguinaire de prof.

- J'ai juste invité Sasuke pour une sortie entre amis, Sensei !

Je relevai les yeux, et ma bouche forma un « O » de stupéfaction, c'était bien la première fois qu'une autre personne que Sui osait prononcer le mot « ami » en parlant de moi. Le pensait-il réellement ? La vipère balança le papier dans la poubelle et nous ordonnas d'arrêter ces enfantillages ou autrement nous serions virés. Je dois dire, que j'en avais très envie, son cours était chiant et tout le reste, mais mon frère allait me réprimander si jamais je le faisais. Après tout je lui avais promis de bien me comporter et de ne pas poser problème au corps enseignant.

L'heure passa calmement...

Après avoir enchainé tout les cours de la matinée, je rejoins Suigetsu au self et nous mangeâmes tranquillement.

- Naruto nous as invités au cinéma samedi.

J'avais dis ça, espérant le couper dans son récit d'un ennuie total. Mon désir fut tout aussitôt exaucé car il ouvrit la bouche et me cria un « QUOI ? » J'étais amusé par sa réaction, Suigetsu resterait Suigetsu, toujours égal à lui-même, un idiot finit pensais-je.

- Comment ça se fait ?  
- Ca s'est fait tout seul, on se parlait par mot en cour et il me l'a proposé.

La suite de la conversation tournait autour du fait que Naruto devait vraiment m'apprécier pour avoir autant d'attention envers moi. Sui disait qu'il se donnait du mal pour que je le remarque et qu'il essayait beaucoup d'apprendre à mieux me connaître. Je ne savais quoi en dire, avait-il raison ? Avait-il tord ? Je préférai ne pas me faire de faux espoirs et laisser faire les choses. Après tout le destin nous le diras. Advienne que pourra.

Samedi. 9h20

Je stressai à l'idée de partager une après-midi entière aux côtés de Naruto. Bien sur Sui serait là mais il m'avait quand même invité. Moi le garçon le plus réputé pour n'être qu'une immondice aux yeux des autres. Je ne savais pas comment m'habiller. Devais-je mettre une tenue classe ? Ou plutôt décontracté ? J'optais pour la tenue de tous les jours. Après tout nous n'allions qu'au ciné et non pas dans un bal comme me répétait souvent Suigetsu. Je lui avais téléphoné dès ce matin, à 8 heures soit dit en passant, pour lui demander des conseils. Malheureusement il n'avait été d'aucune utilité, m'ayant juste dit « Tu viens de me réveiller pour savoir comment tu vas te fringuer aujourd'hui ? Tu te fou de ma gueule Sasuke ! Met un tee-shirt et un jeans et puis voilà. » Et après il eu raccroché, me laissant désormais seul avec moi-même pour trouver comment me vêtir.

Je descendais jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée pour y voir mon frère entrain de boire un café devant la télé. Il regardait un dessin animé. S'il n'avait pas été mon frère j'aurai juré qu'il était attardé, même moi Sasuke Uchiwa ne regardait pas de telles imbécilités. Quand il m'eut entendu, il releva le visage de son écran. Scintilla alors une interrogation dans ses yeux, je voyais très bien qu'il me posait une question à travers ceux-ci.

- Itachi j'ai besoin de toi. Dis-je simplement.

J'étais gêné de devoir l'admettre mais, mon frère devait m'aider aujourd'hui.

Il sourit comme un bien heureux et sauta du canapé où il était installé, il y a à peine de cela, dix secondes.

- Que puis-je faire pour toi cher petit frère ?

Qu'elle façon de parler, pensais-je. Il ne faisait, comme d'habitude, que se moquer de moi ouvertement. Je lui fis un signe de la tête pour lui montrer ce que je voulais, c'est-à-dire remonter dans ma chambre. Il m'y suivit et une fois que nous y fûmes, je m'assis sur mon lit en poussant un soupir d'exaspération. Je m'apprêtais déjà à recevoir des tonnes de questions sur le pourquoi du comment.

- Peux-tu me dire, comment l'on doit s'habiller lorsqu'on va au ciné avec des amis ?

Il me toisa du regard, semblant stupéfait de cette question qui n'avait sans doute ni queue ni tête.

- Enfin Sasuke ! Comme d'habitude. Tu veux plaire à qui ?

Je rougis à l'entente de sa dernière question. Il était vrai que je voulais plaire à Naruto, je l'avouai. Peut être était-ce parce qu'il avait eu dont d'un merveilleux corps de dieu grec, qui sait.

- Mais personne, c'est juste que je voudrai changer, ne pas être comme d'habitude !  
- Tu veux que l'on te regarde plus, toi le petit timide de service ?  
- Itachi... soufflais-je.  
- Bien, bien. Laisse-moi voir.

Il partit en direction de ma penderie et y prit quelques affaires. J'étais quelqu'un de très banal, portant des jeans avec des hauts assez sombre. Mes affaires variaient entre le noir, le gris ou encore le bleu marine. Je n'aimais pas les couleurs vives, trouvant celles-ci pas assez discrète. De plus elle n'allait pas avec ma personnalité.

- Tiens enfile ça. Me dit-il tout en me tendant les vêtements suspendus à son bras gauche.

Je les pris et attendis que mon frère sorte pour pouvoir enfin me dévêtir et me changer rapidement. Mais mon frère s'assit sur le bord de mon lit, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il attendait de moi je lui demandais :

- Que fais-tu nii-san ?  
- J'attends que mon très cher petit frère prenne l'initiative de s'habiller !  
- Mais enfin, sort de ma chambre !  
- Aurais-tu peur de montrer ton corps à ton grand frère chéri ?

Je le poussai à l'extérieur, soupirant une fois que j'eu réussi à fermer la porte. Il était vraiment agaçant quand il s'y mettait. Sans attendre, je me dévêtis et enfilais les quelques vêtements laissés là. Il y avait un simple débardeur noir ainsi qu'un jean blanc, que je ne mettais plus depuis longtemps. Je le trouvai trop moulant. Une fois que j'eu finis, je dis à mon frère de revenir. Il arriva avec un collier en argent et me l'accrocha sans même avoir mon avis à ce propos. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, il me retourna et je m'aperçus au miroir. Pour une fois de ma vie je me trouvai classe. Mais n'allait-ce pas faire louche que je vienne au cinéma dans une telle tenue ? Ce n'était pas à l'accoutumé, j'étais discret et ne cherchait habituellement pas à attirer un quelconque regard sur moi. Itachi me fit un sourire et me tapota l'épaule, puis reporta son doigt au mur pour me montrer le cadran où était inscrit l'heure suivante : 10h13.

Je courus rapidement jusqu'à la salle de bain pour y entreprendre de me coiffer. Une fois que ma préparation fut au complet je partis en route pour sonner chez Suigetsu. Mais, nous nous croisâmes dans la rue.

- Sasuke ?  
- Oui ?  
- Tu es classe aujourd'hui mais dis moi, je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'es habillé ainsi ?  
- Je... Dis-je, le rouge aux joues, J'ai envie de paraître bien c'es tout.  
- Mouais. Répondit mon ami, sceptique de ma réponse.

Nous partîmes alors ensuite, direction cinéma de la ville.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes, nous vîmes Naruto, attendre sagement sur le muret d'en face. Nous nous approchions et quand nous fûmes assez prêt, lui dit bonjour.

- Ah vous voilà.  
- Excuse nous pour notre retard. Dis-je instantanément, embarrassé comme jamais.

Il me sourit et hocha négativement la tête pour me faire comprendre que ce n'était rien. Il fit une inspection brève de ma tenue, s'arrêtant parfois sur certain endroits ce qui me mit mal à l'aise puis il jaugea, de son beau regard azur, Suigetsu.

- Je te présente...  
- Suigetsu ! Me coupa t-il. En ricanant.  
- Salut. Répondit mon ami.

Ils firent connaissances pendant un petit temps. Ce fut d'ailleurs pendant ce laps de temps que je me sentis bien seul, avec moi et ma timidité.

- Nous allons acheter les places. S'exclama mon ami.  
- Pas la peine, je les ai. Dit Naruto tout en les tenants dans sa main comme pour nous les montrer.

En parfaite synchronisation nous le remercions. Il sourit et nous nous dirigions vers la salle où l'on était censé voir le film.  
Lors de cette audience, je fus entre Suigetsu et Naruto. Parfois je jetais quelques coups d'œil de son côté. Il était vraiment beau, avec ses yeux empreint d'une infinie joie, ainsi que de sa peau halée. A quoi pensais-je ? Je sortis de mes pensées en sentant la main de Naruto rechercher l'accoudoir. Pas de chance pour moi, ma main y était. Il mit alors la sienne sur la mienne et la retira bien vite en s'apercevant que j'y étais. Je bafouillais quelques excuses et retira la mienne, le laissant ainsi reprendre sa place, mais il me prit le bras et le posa sur l'objet qui nous séparais. Si ça, ca ne faisait pas le genre de film fleur bleu, bien cliché.

A la fin, quand nous fûmes à l'extérieur, discutant de choses et d'autres. Suigetsu répondit à son téléphone d'où lui provenait surement un appel et nous dis ensuite qu'il devait rentrer pour divertir sa cousine Karin, ce qui' entre nous, me fit bien rire.  
Cependant quand il ne fut plus là, j'étais encore plus mal à l'aise et le silence régnait. Ce fut Naruto qui cassa celui-ci en me demandant :

- As-tu passé une bonne journée ?  
- O-Oui bien sur ! Répondis-je un peu trop rapidement.  
- Alors que dirais-tu de se faire plus souvent des sorties, ensembles ?  
- Je ne suis pas contre cette idée.

J'avais repris mon calme et mon impassibilité.

- Dis Sasuke, tu ne sors pas avec Neji ?

Je déglutis et lui dis que non. Baissant la tête pour pouvoir voir le sol et non son visage.

- Je vois, mais tu en es fou amoureux n'est ce pas ? N'y a-t-il aucune chance pour que tu tombe amoureux d'une autre personne que lui ?

Je hoquetais. Pourquoi me disait-il tout ça ? Je ne comprenais décidément plus rien. Est-ce que ça lui rapportais quelque chose d'avoir une réponse à cette question dénuée de tout sens ?

- Je ne sais pas. Mais où veux-tu en venir Na-Naruto ?

Il haussa les épaules et me dit que Neji ne me méritait probablement pas. J'étais étonné de voir que c'était la seconde personne qui pensait ça. Naruto, le nouveau, le prince de ses dames, le gars populaire qui n'à pas à s'en faire pour son quottât de fille qui l'idolâtrait.

- Je t'aime bien tu sais.

Et ce fut sur ses dernières paroles que la journée prit fin...

* * *

**To be continued...**

Et c'est ainsi que se termine le chapitre 9, qui, j'espère vous aura plu. J'aimerai avoir vos avis, ça me ferait très plaisir de voir si oui ou non vous l'avez appréciez. En tous cas, moi, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire celui-ci. Surtout la scène entre Itachi et Sasuke, elle m'a bien fait rire. Voilà, partagez vos impressions par commentaire s'il vous plaît.

Je me suis rendu compte, que le personnage que j'aimais le plus dans ma fiction c'était Suigetsu o.o Enfin bref, je blablate pour rien. Je vous laisse tranquille :D

**Nats_u_**

**_Réponse aux reviews anonymes : _**

reytan : Tu me fais rire, ne te sens pas obligé de mettre des reviews partout. Bien que moi ça me fait plaisir, si tu oublies ce n'est pas grave hein. Et l'a qu'en dis-tu ? Ils se sont rapprochés nos deux protagonistes ? x) Merci de me laisser ton avis à chaque fois, sache que ça me fait très plaisir. J'espère que mes chapitres à venir te plairont tout autant. Je te dis à la prochaine :D

Shaim : Merci pour ta reviews. Oui je continuerai cette histoire, du moins je pense parce que je prend beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. J'espère que le rapprochement entre Naruto et Sasuke effectué dans ce chapitre t'aura plut. A la prochaine j'espère.

Tanuki-chan : Merci beaucoup ! Grâce à toi j'ai pu arranger mon erreur, je suis désolé pour ça. Donc non c'est pas toi, la faute vient bien de moi et je m'en excuse. J'aime beaucoup le " miss Neji" pas mal comme surnom x) Oui, je voulais mettre Suigetsu en valeur dans cette fiction, et puis je ne vois pas qui pourrait jouer le meilleur ami de Sasuke hormis lui. Je suis contente de savoir que tu as bien aimé mon écrit. J'espère que je ne te décevrais pas. A la prochaine.**  
**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre X :

**J**'étais allongé, sagement, sur mon lit entrain de réfléchir. Mon frère était malade, alors, je n'avais cessé la veille d'être à son petit soin. Même si c'était éprouvant j'aimais être là pour lui. Pour une fois, les rôles s'inversaient et cela me plaisait.

Mais depuis trois heures, il dormait. Ce qui me rassurait car sa fièvre commençait enfin à tomber. Je ne faisais que penser à ce qui s'était passé lors de ces derniers jours. Neji n'était toujours pas revenu en cours et je dois dire que j'en étais plus qu'inquiet. Naruto, quant à lui, je l'évitais. Pourquoi ? Car après son « Je t'aime bien » je m'étais imaginé plusieurs choses. Peut-être voulait-il me mettre dans sa poche pour après m'humilier, je n'avais pas confiance en lui. A vrai dire en personne, même pas moi. J'avais encore fuit. Je ne voulais pas souffrir d'avantage.

Le lendemain ce fut mon réveil qui me réveilla. J'hésitai à oui ou non aller à l'école, mon frère était-il en état de rester seul et de s'occuper de lui par lui-même ? Je fis un détour jusqu'à sa chambre pour m'y rassurer et le vis me sourire.

- Nii-san, ça va mieux ?  
- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Je pense que ma fièvre est tombée, tu peux aller en cours sans te soucier de moi Sasuke.

Je pris le thermomètre situé sur la petite table de chevet et lui entra, sans délicatesse, dans la bouche. Après trois minutes j'y vis « 37.6 ». Je soufflai pour me rassurer et fis un bisou sur le front de mon grand frère avant de partir, soulagé.

Je grimpai les grilles de l'établissement car j'étais en retard et courrai, à en perdre le souffle, vers mon premier cours qui était histoire. Je m'arrêtai deux secondes et fit un détour par la vie scolaire pour y prendre un billet de retard puis repris mon chemin. Je frappai à la porte et l'ouvris, je m'excusais à mon professeur, lui montrais le motif et partis m'assoir là où une place était libre, c'est-à-dire juste derrière Kiba et Naruto. Ces deux là étaient toujours fourgués ensemble, quelque soit la situation pensais-je. Je sortis mes affaires et essayais d'écouter mais n'y parvenant pas je me résignais à dessiner sur mon cahier.

Naruto se retourna et me regarda de son regard azur avant de chuchoter discrètement :

- Coucou Sasuke.  
- Bonjour.

Je détournai ensuite le visage du sien pour observer le ciel nuageux. Au bout de quelques minutes je m'endormis.  
Après être allé au cinéma, le weekend dernier avec Suigetsu et Naruto j'avais assez mal dormit, réfléchissant souvent trop. Après que Naruto m'eut dit « Je t'aime bien » je lui avais prétexté une excuse tout en bafouillant, l'air pas du tout crédible soit dit entre nous, et étais partis en trombe. Je n'avais pas vraiment comprit ce qu'il avait voulut dire par cela, j'en restais toujours confus.

Une fois que ce fut la pause déjeuné, j'appris malheureusement que Suigetsu ne pouvait pas venir car il s'était fait collé durant l'heure. Je soupirai, blasé de devoir manger seul avec mon âme, sur une petite table à l'extérieur. Je m'étais préparé un délicieux bentô afin de pouvoir le partager avec Suigetsu, car il aimait ma cuisine et disait toujours qu'elle était exquise. J'en avais alors beaucoup trop, jamais je ne mangerai ceci, seul. Mon estomac n'était pas conçus pour.

Quelqu'un s'installa à ma table, et je relevai le regard pour tomber sur deux pupilles azuréennes.

- Tu permets que je m'installe ?  
- H-hum..  
- Je voulais te parler Sasuke.

J'en lâchais mes baguettes puis les repris tout aussi rapidement que je les eus faite tomber.

- J'ai bien remarqué que tu m'évitais tu sais. Si c'est pour ce que je t'ai dis la dernière fois, au ciné, je suis désolé. J'essaie de comprendre mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'es éloigné de moi.  
- Je-je ne me suis pas éloigné, que racontes-tu ?  
- Ne me prend pas pour un idiot. Ca se voit, même Kiba me l'a fait savoir.

Kiba ? Pourquoi parlait-il de moi celui là ? Je ne saisissais pas tout mais passais outre ce renseignement pour revenir au sujet principal. Je ne pouvais pas lui cacher éternellement.

- C'est juste que j'ai-j'ai eu peur quand tu m'as dis ça, c'est t-tout.  
- Mais enfin pourquoi ? S'exclama t-il. Ce fut la première fois que je vis ce regard si étrange. Il avait l'air dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.  
- Je-je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas l'habitude tu sais...  
- Je sais. Tu as peur de me faire confiance ? Tu sais tu n'es pas obligé d'avoir confiance en moi et je te comprendrai, mais laisse-moi te parler. En ta présence je me sens mieux...

Je fus choqué par sa dernière phrase. C'était bien la première fois dans toute une vie que l'on m'eut dit ca, même Sui ne l'avait pas fait lors de ces dernières années. Disait-il vrai ? Ca me touchait, et me choquait à la fois. Il avait un regard qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait, et c'est à ce moment là que je compris toute la sincérité de ses paroles. Je voulais bien faire un essaie et lui donner un peu de ma confiance, juste assez pour que l'on devienne amis. J'aimerai tant pouvoir y arriver, moi l'handicapé associable comme disait Suigetsu.

Je voulais lui dire que j'étais d'accord mais aucun son ne voulait sortir de mes lèvres sèches. Je hochai alors la tête et respirai un bon coup, comme pour me remettre de toute cette situation. Je n'étais guère aimé dans ce lycée et ce fut lui, Naruto Uzumaki, qui voulait apprendre à me connaître et même essayer de devenir mon ami. J'appréhendais de devoir encore une fois souffrir mais je me persuadais qu'il était quelqu'un de bien, après tout lorsque Neji m'avait fait du « mal » dans les toilettes, il était, après, apparu et m'avait l'air si doux.

- C'est d'accord. Dis-je d'un ton plus qu'incertain.

Il esquissa un de ses beaux sourires puis me vola un morceau d'omelette dans mon bentô. J'ouvris mes yeux, stupéfait de son initiative et reculai ma boîte pour lui montrer qu'elle était à moi et à moi seul. Il fit une moue déçue, qui me fit rire. J'avançais alors mon repas et lui dit implicitement de se servir comme il se doit. Alors qu'il allait prendre une crevette avec ses mains, je lui mis une claque dessus et lui tendis mes baguettes pour qu'il mange avec et non avec ses doigts qui avaient trainés je ne sais où. Il ricana et se régala. Il n'avait pas arrêté de me dire que c'était délicieux. Il n'avait même pas cru quand je lui avais dis que c'était moi qui avait cuisiné.

- C'est ta mère, avoue. Il n'y a que les femmes qui sont capables d'une telle exquise.

Je baissai le visage, un peu blessé d'entendre parler de famille, un sujet très sensible pour ma part. Je sentais les questions arriver quant à ma réaction.

- Sasu..ke ?  
- Je...mes... Je respirai un bon coup, me levai comme pour prendre de l'assurance ainsi que du courage et m'exclamai suffisamment fort pour que certains élèves aux alentours m'entendent, ce que je ne voulais pas.  
- Mes parents ne sont plus de ce monde, dis-je d'une voix lasse et remplie d'amertume.

Il laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise à travers la barrière de ses fines lèvres et bafouilla quelques mots que, évidemment, je ne compris pas tout de suite. Il s'excusa tout en s'inclinant et se redressa pour partir mais je le retins par la main. Il tourna son visage vers moi, et je lui fis un beau sourire, mi faux-mi vrai.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Reste, Car... autrement je devrai jeter le reste de ma gamelle.

C'était la seule phrase que j'avais trouvé mais elle sembla fonctionner, bien que je fus sûr que Naruto avait comprit que je ne voulais pas rester seul, alors que des regards de toutes parts me dévisageaient.

Nous mangions tranquillement en parlant. Nous n'avions plus aborder le sujet quant aux décès de mes parents, heureusement pour moi. Ce n'était pas un sujet avec lequel j'étais très à l'aise. Apparemment Naruto l'avait comprit et n'allait plus mettre cette conversation sur la table. Il engloutissait mon repas, je m'amusais à le regarder faire. Il avait l'air d'aimer et d'y prendre goût. L'on m'avait souvent dit que j'étais un vrai petit cordon bleu mais venant de lui ça me faisait plaisir. Je me sentais doué pour quelque chose, même si ce n'était pas tous les adolescents qui cuisinaient bien, particulièrement les hommes. Je devais être différent.

Au loin, nous entendîmes une voix enjouée s'approcher à grand pas de nous. Je reconnus dès lors mon ami Suigetsu. Il devait avoir finit sa colle, j'en fus heureux et le prit dans mes bras quand il fut à ma hauteur. Il s'installa avec nous et se batailla quelque peu avec Naruto pour obtenir quelques « délices » comme ils disaient si bien tous les deux.  
Pour une fois de ma vie, je me sentais bien... mais ce fut trop vite dit car étant de face à la cours, je pouvais apercevoir les élèves et donc j'y vis Neji qui s'approcha de nous. Je baissais la tête, essayant par la même occasion de ne pas me faire voir, mais comme toujours c'était raté. Il m'en voulait vraiment et je le savais. Je me préparai mentalement à sa réaction même si je ne pouvais deviner laquelle il aurait.

- Sasuke. Dit-il. Et Naruto et Suigetsu se retournèrent en chœur en entendant cette voix qui sonnait pleine de reproches dans mes oreilles.  
Je vis Suigetsu ouvrir la bouche pour sûrement répliquer mais je fus plus rapide que lui et dit d'une traite :

- Salut Neji, est ce que tu vas mieux ?

Il me détailla du regard, haussant un sourcil, et eut un sourire que l'on pourrait définir de sadique.

- Si je vais mieux ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Kiba chope-le et fout lui une raclée !

J'aperçus maintenant Kiba, qui tressaillait au son des paroles de Neji. Je frissonnais de peur. Il voulait alors me blesser physiquement, l'avais-je tant fait souffrir ?  
Suigetsu voulut s'interposer entre nous mais Naruto lui dit de rester calme et ce fut lui qui prit ma défense. Je me sentais mal, mal de voir qu'il défiait son ami de me toucher. Allait-il, par ma faute, perdre Kiba ? Je m'en voulais certes mais j'avais aussi peur quant à la réaction de Neji. Il n'aimait pas qu'on l'empêche de faire ce qu'il désirait, et moi-même, je le savais mieux que quiconque.

- Kiba ! Cria Neji, bouillant sur place.

Kiba baissa la tête et hocha négativement de la tête. Je regardai Naruto et lui posai implicitement la question de part mon regard : « Qu'attend Kiba ? »

- Inuzuka, qu'est ce que tu attends ! Bute-le ! Je ne te demande pas de frapper ton pote blond mais lui. Tu pousses Naruto et tu me chopes Sasuke et on en parle plus.  
- Je... Kiba hésitait et semblait mal à l'aise dans toute cette situation qui n'était dû qu'à ma faute.  
- Tu ...? Allé ! Répéta Neji tout en soufflant, exaspéré de devoir attendre.  
- Non...Non...NON !

Je sursautai en entendant Kiba hurler ainsi. Je ne comprenais pas sa réaction mais attendais de savoir.

- Pardon ? Que viens-tu de dire Kiba ?  
- Je ne toucherai pas Sasuke !  
- Ah oui ! Mais voyez-vous ça ! T'es tombé amoureux de lui ou quoi ? A moins que tu ailles peur de salir ton amitié avec Naruto. Kiba si tu ne fais pas ce que je te demande tu sais ce qu'il en arrivera de ta très chère mère n'est-ce pas ?

Kiba serra les dents. Ses traits étaient durcis par la colère qui l'animait.

- Fais ce que tu as à faire Neji ! Mais pour rien au monde je ne serai le persécuteur de Sasuke. Même si au début je voulais bien accomplir tes ordres, maintenant j'ai décidé que j'arrêtai. Tu lui en as fait voir de toutes les couleurs et tu l'as fait devenir une « bête de foire » pour les gens.

Il s'approcha de nous et se plaça juste devant moi. Puis une phrase, qui sonna dans mon esprit tellement fort, me choqua intensément.

- Si tu veux toucher Sasuke ou même Suigetsu ou encore Naruto, tu-tu devras me passer sur le corps !

Neji s'esclaffa et partit d'un pas lent et lourd jusqu'aux bâtiments. Il n'avait aucune chance de faire le poids seul contre eux tous, alors j'en constatais qu'il avait jugé bon de partir et de se venger plus tard. J'étais à la fois terrorisé mais aussi heureux, heureux de voir que Kiba n'était finalement pas la personne pour laquelle il se faisait passer au départ. J'avais toujours vu dans ses yeux une sorte d'épanouissement qui s'était éteint dès le moment où il s'était mit à traîner avec Neji. S'il obéissait à Neji au doigt et à l'œil c'était qu'il se tramait quelque chose que Kiba ne voulait pas. Je connaissais assez mon amant pour savoir qu'il marchait beaucoup au chantage avec les autres, tout comme sa famille. Je m'étais persuadé pendant si longtemps à voir qu'il était gentil et tout le reste, mais à partir d'aujourd'hui j'acceptai la réalité et savais quel était le bon côté, c'est-à-dire celui où se trouvait Sui, Naruto et désormais Kiba.

Celui-ci était d'ailleurs entrain de s'assoir. Ses membres tremblaient un peu. Il avait dû prendre beaucoup de courage pour oser répondre de la sorte à Neji. Naruto lui tapotait l'épaule, un sourire ornant son visage. Il devait être heureux de voir que son ami s'était rangé de notre côté.

- Kiba ? S'étonna Suigetsu. On aurait dit qu'il venait enfin de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé quelques minutes auparavant. Quel idiot faisait-il.

L'Inuzuka releva le visage vers celui qui venait de prendre la parole et lui sourit tendrement, montrant par la suite qu'il était désolé pour ce qu'il avait fait à Suigetsu la dernière fois.

- Alors en vérité, il te manipulait toi aussi ?  
- Pas vraiment, c'est juste que si je ne fais pas ce qu'il me demande, ma mère sera virée de son boulot. Et nous avons des problèmes financiers, dont une dette sur les épaules à rembourser...

Le pauvre me dis-je. Suigetsu lui dit que nous l'aiderions du mieux que nous le pourrions, mais qu'il fallait voir si Neji allait mettre à exécution sa vengeance envers Kiba.

Après cet incident, nous partions tous les quatre vers un petit parc à l'extérieur du lycée. Pour la première fois de ma vie je séchais les cours, et je dois dire que je m'en portais garant. Je ne voulais pas assister au cours de gymnastique pour une fois. Je ne voulais plus risquer de croiser encore Neji, même si, maintenant, je savais que j'étais en sécurité à leurs côtés. Que se soit Sui, Naruto ou Kiba, ils m'avaient fait le serment que personnes ne me toucherait à partir de ce jour.  
Nous étions en route pour rentrer. J'étais accompagné de Suigetsu et Naruto, qui avait tenu à me ramener, trouvant comme excuse qu'il devait me parler de quelque chose d'important pour lui. Kiba, quant à lui, était partit en direction de sa maison. Il ne devait pas utiliser le même chemin que nous, donc nous nous étions séparés à un croisement.

Après que Sui arriva chez lui, il nous fit un signe de la main pour nous dire au revoir et à demain. J'étais seul avec Naruto. Nous fûmes arrivés devant le seuil de ma porte et je me retournai, attendant, qu'il daigne me parler de ce qui le tracassait tant, mais je ne fus pas au bout de mes surprises lors de cette journée fatigante. Le ciel était d'un bleu clair, la brise était fraîche et l'on pouvait entendre les piaillements des oiseaux. Ce fut cet instant là que choisit Naruto pour venir sceller ses lèvres aux miennes. Il s'était rapproché lentement, m'ayant dit qu'il avait quelque chose à me dire dans l'oreille mais finalement il avait choisit un tout autre endroit pour s'exprimer. Exprimer sa volonté.

Après ce court baiser, je le regardai, les yeux dans le vague tout en étant surpris et le toisais du regard.

- Je... Sasuke accepterais-tu de sortir avec moi ? Quand bien même tu aimes Neji je veux tenter le coup. Tu me plais beaucoup et puis je-je... j'en ai envie !

Mes joues étaient rouges, une larme glissa le long de mon visage alors qu'en un instant ma vie prit tout son sens.

* * *

Bonsoir/Bonjour.

J'ai envie de dire Guimauve. Bien que d'ordinaire je lis des shonens, seinen, et yaoi, j'écris une fiction niaise comme pas possible. Mais que voulez-vous j'aime bien.

J'espère qu'il vous aura plus. Je ne le trouve pas super mais bon... Enfin j'attends de voir vos avis.

L'histoire commence à être intéressante. C'est à partir d'ici qu'il va se passer pleins de choses.

Merci à tous mes lecteurs ainsi qu'à ma beta.

**Nats_u_.**

**_Réponses aux reviews anonymes :_**

reytan : Merci beaucoup. J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plus. Je fais du mieux que je peux pour faire des chapitres intéressants, parfois je doute de moi mais grâce à vos reviews je suis plus rassurée. A bientôt.

Tanuki-chan : Et bien je peux déjà te dire, que Itachi sera au courant des sentiments de Sasuke assez tard. Je continuerai de te répondre. J'espère que tu as apprécié ce chapitre. Bye.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre XI :**

J'étais allongé sur le ventre dans mon lit, battant des jambes dans l'air, un sourire ornant mon visage. Entrain de ressasser les événements d'il y a à peine une heure de cela.

**Flashback :**

- Je… Sasuke accepterais-tu de sortir avec moi ? Quand bien même tu aimes Neji, je veux tenter le coup. Tu me plais beaucoup et puis je-je… j'en ai envie !

Mes joues étaient rouges, une larme glissa le long de mon visage alors qu'en un instant ma vie prit tout son sens.  
Il me regardait fixement, essayant de déceler la réponse dans mon regard. J'étais perdu. Devais-je accepter ou bien lui dire, que j'aimais bien trop Neji pour pouvoir construire une relation ? Malgré tout, j'avais envie de tester, de pouvoir aimer et être aimé. Serait-ce trop demander ? Il me plaisait, sa gentillesse et son charme incarné me ferait dire oui sans hésitation mais une partie de mon cerveau me disait de dire non pour ne pas le faire souffrir.  
Devais-je écouter mon cœur qui me disait d'accepter ou ma raison qui, elle, me dictait de refuser ?

- Prend le temps qu'il te faut pour réfléchir Sasuke… On se revoit prochainement. Salut ! Me dit-il tout en partant en direction de sens opposé à ma maison.

Je restai stoïque devant le seuil de ma porte puis traversai celle-ci pour monter jusqu'à ma chambre. Je ne dis mot à mon frère qui me vit grimper d'une traite les marches de l'escalier. Je devais m'allonger pour réfléchir posément, tranquillement de tout ce qu'il s'était passé.

**Fin Flashback**

Ce garçon me surprenait de jour en jour, il arrivait à changer ma vie d'une seule phrase et ça me perturbait.  
Mais comme l'avait dit Sui, il ne fallait plus que je pense à Neji, je devais l'effacer de ma vie. Le sortir de ma tête et ne plus penser qu'à moi et non à lui. Il pourrait souffrir je ne m'en soucierai absolument pas, même si c'était les phrases dont j'essayais de me persuader je ne le pensais pas. S'il arrivait quoi que ce soit à Neji je m'en voudrai bien plus que le reste du monde. Je l'aimais trop que pour le perdre. Pourquoi tombions-nous amoureux des mauvaises personnes ? N'avais-je pas assez souffert dans ma vie ? Le destin s'acharnait-il contre moi ?  
Peut être devrais-je en discuter avec Sui ? Quoi que non, lui me dirait d'accepter sans même prendre le temps de penser au dégât que ça pourrait causer. Il ne voulait que me sortir des griffes du Hyûga, s'en était certain.  
Quelqu'un frappa à ma porte, ça ne pouvait qu'être mon frère, je lui dis d'entrer, ce qu'il fit rapidement et tapotai le bord de mon lit pour lui faire comprendre d'y venir s'installer.

- Sasu… ? Pourquoi es-tu monté comme une furie tout' à l'heure ? Je me fais du souci pour toi tu sais... tu es bizarre depuis quelque temps.  
- Nii-san, ne t'inquièterais-tu pas un peu trop pour moi ? Tu sais j'ai 15 ans.  
- Ce n'est pas une raison. J'ai fais la promesse de toujours veiller sur toi Sasuke.  
- C'est juste qu'en ce moment, il y a plein de chose qui m'empêche de réfléchir convenablement.  
- Je respecte le fait que tu ne veuilles pas m'en parler mais ne t'empêche pas de dormir pour autant et ne néglige pas tes études, tu veux ?

Je lui souris, et d'un hochement de la tête lui fis comprendre que je ne me laisserai pas aller. Il me frotta les cheveux, me tapota l'épaule et partit aussi vite qu'il fut venue.  
Même s'il n'était venue que très peu de temps, ça me faisait du bien de pouvoir lui parler tranquillement et sereinement. Avec lui, je me sentais libre, libre et loin de mes problèmes. Il serait toujours là pour moi quoi qu'il en soit.

- Nii-san ! M'exclamais-je, en sortant de ma chambre pour dévaler les escaliers et lui parler.  
Il se retourna, un air interrogateur couvrait son visage.  
- Je… Euh…Tu veux bien m'aider s'il te plaît ?

Son visage prit une expression de surprise, même s'il m'aidait dès que j'étais dans le besoin, je ne lui demandai que très peu de me venir en aide. Généralement il le faisait sans même me demander, mais là ce n'était pas des devoirs, et je me devais de lui expliquer la situation pour qu'il me conseil du mieux qu'il puisse.  
J'attrapai sa main, et nous nous asseyons sur le sofa.

- Si tu étais amoureux d'une personne, avec qui, tu sais que ça ne fonctionnera jamais parce que les sentiments de son côté n'y sont pas et que, une autre personne te demande de bien vouloir construire une relation, que ferais-tu ?  
- Sasuke ? Tu es amoureux ?

Une teinte rouge vira sur mon visage. Je tournai la tête pour ne pas devoir à affronter son regard malicieux et lui dit d'être sérieux.

- Ecoutes, si comme tu le dis la relation avec la personne que tu aimes est impossible, je pense qu'il faut se donner une seconde chance avec quelqu'un d'autre. Cependant, si la personne qui te l'a demandé t'aime vraiment, tu te dois de bien réfléchir à sa proposition pour ne pas le faire souffrir par la suite.

Il était bien gentil, tout ce qu'il disait était vrai, néanmoins ça ne m'aidait pas pour un sous. Ce que je voulais, c'était une réponse et non pas une question de plus à me poser dans mon pauvre petit esprit déjà bien torturé.

- Tu ne m'aide pas Itachi…  
- Qu'attends-tu de moi ? Je pense que tu dois trouver la réponse, par tes propres moyens. Tu es peut être doué à l'école mais pour ce qui est des relations sociales tu es de loin l'un des plus nuls.

Très gentil de sa part, je fis la moue. Il le vit et me tira les joues, ce qui me fit grimacer. Je me frottai celles-ci et lui mit un léger coup de pieds dans le tibia.

- Sasuke écoute ce que te dis ton cœur…

C'était bien jolie tout ça, mais l'on s'aurait cru dans un film à l'eau de rose bourré de clichés tous plus ennuyeux les uns que les autres.

Je réfléchis et eu une idée. Je courus en direction de ma chambre, y prit mon téléphone portable et appelai Sui. Manque de chance, je tombai sur le répondeur. Un « Vous êtes bien sur le téléphone de Suigetsu Hôzuki » grinça dans mes oreilles. Je balançais mon portable sur le lit, m'étendais dessus, excédé par ce surplus d'événements et entrepris de le rappeler quand ma sonnerie retentit dans la pièce. Je décrochai sans une hâte et entendis que l'autre voix à l'appareil n'était autre que mon meilleur ami. Je soupirai, soulagé et le coupai dans sa phrase pour le moins inintéressante.

- Sui ! J'ai besoin de toi ! N'aurais-tu pas le numéro de Naruto ?  
- … Bah non, qu'elle drôle de question. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je l'aurai. Je te signal que c'est toi qui l'intéresse et non moi.

Je grognai, blasé, et lui dit qu'il me le fallait maintenant. Il me proposa alors de passer chez Kiba pour aller le récupérer, ce qui m'étonnait.

- Tu sais où habites Kiba ?  
- Euh… ouais. Disons que mes parents sont amis avec les siens, et que je suis déjà allé dîner chez lui.  
- Tu ne m'en as jamais parlé !  
- Mais ce n'était pas important, et puis il me m'était tellement en rogne à chaque fois, que je préférai oublier les soirées en sa présence !

Je ne dis rien et laissais passer.

Quelques minutes après nous étions arrivés devant chez Kiba. Suigetsu sonna, mal à l'aise de devoir tomber sur la mère de celui-ci. La porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune fille, à la peau halée coiffée d'une queue de cheval brune. Elle avait un visage aux traits fins, une expression si douce. Kiba lui ressemblait fortement. On l'entendit appeler Kiba, et je me dis que ça devait être sa grande sœur.

- Onee-chan dit leur de patienter ! Je suis occupé !

Suigetsu et sa soit dis en sœur pouffèrent. Elle nous dit d'entrer, et de faire comme chez nous, soit monté dans la chambre de son petit frère. Je rétorquai alors qu'on allait attendre dans le salon mais ce fut sans compter sur Suigetsu, qui grimpa rapidement les escaliers en me criant de le rejoindre. Je fis de même et nous arrivions devant la porte de l'Inuzuka. Mon meilleur ami franchit celle-ci, sans même prendre la peine de frapper et faillit se prendre un tiroir ouvert du bureau. Je m'avançais calmement et fus choqué de voir Kiba entrain d'enfiler un boxer. Nous avions eu le temps d'observer une partie de l'anatomie de son corps. Quand il nous vus, qu'elle ne fut pas sa réaction. Il se prit les pieds et s'étala de tout son long sur le sol froid, en grognant. Nous pouvions voir ses fesses blanches et je dois l'avouer plutôt muscler. Il se releva, mit correctement son boxer et nous poussa dans le couloir en jurant contre sa sœur ainé.

Après quelques minutes d'attente, il ouvrit et nous laissa nous installer sur son lit défait. D'après ce que je pouvais en observer, Kiba n'était pas une fée du logis bien au contraire… Des vêtements se tenaient un peu partout, et des cahiers ainsi que des objets trainaient dans les recoins de la pièce.

- Désolé pour toute à l'heure. Et pour le désordre aussi. Dit-il le rouge aux joues.

Je ne l'avais jamais vu embarrassé, mais c'était drôle. Bien que la situation pour lui, ne s'y prêtais pas.

- Alors, vous voulez quelque chose ?  
- Le numéro de Naruto s'il te plaît. Dit Suigetsu, en me lançant un coup d'œil.

Kiba prit son portable, sélectionna le numéro et nous le dicta. Je m'empressai alors de prendre mon téléphone et de l'y enregistrer. Je lui dis merci, ainsi que Suigetsu qui se remit à rire, nous ne savions d'ailleurs pas pourquoi.

- T'as vraiment le cul blanc Kib' !

Celui-ci se renfrogna et se tourna pour ne pas montrer sa gêne. Il parla dans sa barbe et tapa Suigetsu, ce qui, à mon tour, me fit rire. Ils me regardèrent et je leur dis :

- Vous iriez bien ensemble.

Ils furent choqués. Mon meilleur ami lâcha le poignet de l'autre, et vint s'assoir à mes côtés. Il émit un raclement de gorge comme pour nous signaler que la conversation était close.

Nous nous décidâmes alors d'aller chercher Naruto et de sortir tous ensembles pour pouvoir prendre un peu l'air. Quand nous allions traverser la maison de notre ami, celui-ci gronda sa sœur, lui disant « Refait ça et t'es morte ».

Ce fut sur cette dernière phrase que nous partions, tous les trois chercher Naruto. Nous fûmes rapidement sur les lieux. Une grande maison, sublime d'après eux, se tenait devant nous. Le jardin était soigné et l'accueil de cette petite propriété ne donnait que plus envie d'y accéder. Je pouvais sentir la chaleur du coin se dégager et remplir mes poumons.

Un bruit découlait des petites fontaines qui ne s'arrêtaient jamais, deux chats semblaient dormir sur l'herbe fraiche tandis qu'un troisième se faisait les griffes contre un des Saul pleureur.  
Kiba frappa, et nous n'attendîmes pas longtemps pour avoir une réponse. Une somptueuse femme, vêtu d'une robe vive nous accueilli.

- Bonjour, puis-je vous aider ?  
- Bonjour, nous voudrions voir Naruto s'il vous plaît.  
- Oh ! Vous êtes ses amis ? Mais entrez ! Il va falloir patienter quelques minutes, Naruto est sous la douche.

Entre Kiba qui s'habillait et Naruto qui se lavait, nous perdions beaucoup de temps. Peut être étais-je trop stressé ?

- Je suis Kushina Uzumaki, la mère de Naruto.  
- Moi c'est Suigetsu Hôzuki, lui Kiba Inuzuka, et pour finir Sasuke Uchiwa.

Suigetsu et la mère de Naruto discutèrent encore un peu, jusqu'à ce que l'on entende la voix de notre très cher ami.

- Maman ! Où as-tu mis mon jeans ?  
- Dans la machine à laver Naruto !

Après quelques minutes, il descendit et écarquilla les yeux en nous apercevant. Il s'avança rapidement et vint tendre sa main pour qu'on la lui serre.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir. Que me vaut votre visite ? Dit-il, d'un vocabulaire soutenu.

Ca ne lui allait pas du tout de parler de la sorte.

- Sasuke voulait te voir.  
- Je… c'est que… je…, je bégayais-je, ne trouvant pas mes mots je soufflai un bon coup comme pour me donner du courage mais Naruto ricana et me dit de ne rien dire, qu'on parlerait tous les deux après. C'est alors que Suigetsu et Kiba nous regardèrent, un soupçon dans leurs yeux.

Après ceci fait, Naruto nous fit faire le tour des lieux. Cette maison était chaleureuse. L'ambiance qui y régnait m'apaisait. Jamais je n'aurai imaginé qu'il avait une si charmante maison. Il devait provenir d'un milieu extrêmement aisé pour pouvoir vivre dans un tel lieu. Il nous dit que son père, son frère et sa sœur n'étaient pas là.

Nous étions maintenant installés, au fond de son jardin, discutant tranquillement. Kiba et Suigetsu se charriaient sur la vue des fesses du brun. Naruto me demandait, alors, des explications que je m'empressais de lui donner, il rigola et se moqua de Kiba puis me regarda sérieusement dans les yeux. Je sus à cet instant, que c'était le moment. Je me devais d'agir et de faire en sorte qu'il comprenne que j'avais besoin de lui parler, seul à seul. Mais comment ne pas attirer l'attention des autres ? Il fallait faire vite, pendant qu'eux se lançaient des piques je devais donner ma réponse, clairement, à Naruto.

- Naruto…  
- Hum ? Me répondit-il. S'arrêtant de rire lorsqu'il vit que je ne plaisantais plus et que j'étais bel et bien redevenu sérieux.  
- Pour ce que-que tu m'as demandé la dernière fois, je…

Il attendit, sans me couper.

- C'est d'accord… mais je-j'ai…  
- Tu acceptes ? Vraiment ? Me demanda t-il, l'air enjoué.  
- Oui, mais sache que j'aime toujours Neji…

Je vis dans ses yeux, une lueur de tristesse mais peu après il releva la tête et me fit un de ses beaux sourires à en tomber par terre. De plus il brillait sous les rayons épais du soleil.

- Je sais. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Peut être que tu l'oublieras avec le temps.  
- Oui sans doute…

J'approuvai mais en réalité j'en doutais fort. Après tout ce temps à essayer de capter l'attention de Neji j'avais enfin réussi même si c'était dans le mauvais sens du terme. Il me regardait, je n'étais plus le gamin inexistant à ses yeux. Mais je devais faire une croix sur lui et repartir de bons pieds, avancer et ne pas me retourner sur la route pour entrevoir mon passé. Aller de l'avant comme je ne l'avais jamais fait. Croquer la vie à pleine dents.

* * *

**To be continued...**

Bonjour :D Je peux vous dire que je n'aime pas particulièrement ce chapitre, bien que j'ai bien aimé écrire le passage où Sui et Sasu débarque dans la chambre de Kiba ^^ A part ça il n'y a pas eu beaucoup d'action, mais comme il y en aura plus dans le prochain je me rattraperai. En parlant, mon chapitre 12 est vraiment celui sur lequel j'ai le plus galéré, d'ailleurs je n'ai même pas finis de le corriger, donc je ne sais pas quand est ce que je vous le posterai. Je ferai du mieux que je peux je vous le promet. 

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre qui est peut être ennuyant pour certain ? Bref, j'espère obtenir vos avis.****

**Nats_u_.**

**_Réponses aux commentaires anonymes : _**

reytan : Merci pour ta review. En faite, je suis plutôt lente, j'aime faire chaque étape sans en oublier je pense, donc je prend un peu de temps. C'est pour ça que le lemon ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. J'espère que ça ne t'ennuiera pas trop. En tout cas j'ai hâte de voir ton avis bon ou mauvais à propos de ce chapitre. A bientôt.

Shaim : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Ce que tu dis me fait très plaisir. Oui, et tout s'éclaircira à propos de Kiba dans le chapitre 12. J'espère que tu apprécieras celui-ci aussi.

Tanuki-chan : Merci à ta review à toi aussi. Oui mon histoire est guimauve, mais sache qu'il y aura plus d'un couple dans cette fiction, et que tout les couples ne seront pas guimauve. Enfin j'espère x) Mdr Gu-gus, j'aime bien tes surnoms ^^ Je te dis à la prochaine alors.

****


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre XII**

Nous marchions ensembles pour aller jusqu'au lycée. Dans moins d'une semaine les vacances d'été seront enfin là, je n'en étais que plus impatient. Bientôt je pourrai sortir avec mes amis sans me soucier de savoir si j'ai oui ou non bien fait mes devoirs. J'avais vraiment hâte de pouvoir être libre.

Ce soir, j'étais invité à dormir chez Suigetsu, avec toute la bande. C'était lui qui en avait décidé ainsi. J'étais heureux de savoir que j'allais m'amuser. J'avais vraiment hâte, mais pendant ce temps les heures s'écoulaient pour le moins lentement. Je voyais le temps défiler sur l'horloge situé juste au dessus du bureau du professeur. Bien que, j'étais à côté de Naruto et Kiba, nous ne pouvions parler avec cet enseignant d'histoire. Mr Ibiki n'était pas du tout coopératif pour ce qui était des bavardages, mieux valait se tenir à carreaux.

Après que la sonnerie eue retentit, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la cours pour y prendre l'air. Il ne nous restait qu'à peine deux heures et puis le weekend s'annoncerait dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Suigetsu nous rejoint une fois qu'il nous aperçus en fond de cours et accourra vers nous. Il était pétillant de vie, cela, dû au fait que nous allions découcher chez lui.

- Vous savez quoi ? On va s'éclater ce soir, de plus il n'y aura pas mes parents ! Ils vont à une soirée et ne reviendrons pas.

- Oh c'est génial ça ! S'exclama Kiba. Il y aura de quoi manger ?

- Oui ! Et boire aussi. Ne vous méprenez pas, je n'aurai pas d'alcool par contre.

- Vous voulez que j'en emmène ? Dit une voix froide, qui venait de nulle part.

- Neji… vociféra Kiba.

Il était vêtu d'une chemise blanche, les manches retroussées, et les deux premiers boutons ouvert laissant apercevoir un cou parfait. Son jean lui moulait les jambes, de fines jambes douces. Ses cheveux bougeaient au rythme du vent, ses longues fines mèches brunes encadrant son somptueux visage.

Même si, moins je le voyais mieux je me portais, il me manquait. Beaucoup, énormément. Son corps se déhanchant avec ardeur en moi me manquait. A défaut de le soulager, j'étais près à souffrir.

J'avais connut ce visage effrayant bon nombre de fois, mais cependant, cette fois-ci il n'était pas adressé à moi mais à mon collègue. Cette lueur malicieuse, qui brillait dans son regard noir me ferait presque peur si elle était lancée dans ma direction.

J'étais inquiet pour mon ami, oui car celui qu'il regardait ainsi n'était autre que Kiba, mais néanmoins j'étais triste de voir qu'il ne me portait plus aucun intérêt. J'avais tant fait pour qu'il me regarde ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, et là tout venait de flancher. Il n'attachait aucune importance à ma silhouette. D'après son regard j'en déduisis qu'il ne voulait qu'une chose, faire souffrir.

- Alors, le chien, toujours avec tes amis ? A ce que je vois vous vous entendez plutôt bien, logique étant donné qu'il y a une chienne dans le groupe. C'est drôle je ne te pensais pas comme ça Kiba. Tu me déçois…

Kiba baissa la tête, je vis à ses poings serrés que ses nerfs commençaient à prendre forme. En espérant qu'il se contrôle… Ce fut ce moment là, que choisit Suigetsu pour s'interposer et dire ce qu'il pensait.

- Ne fais pas chier Hyûga ! D'abord Sasuke, puis Kiba et ensuite ce sera à qui le tour ? Moi ou bien Naruto ? Tu n'es qu'un égoïste sans cœur. Je ne comprends même pas comment une personne comme toi à pu voir le jour sur ce monde.

Neji ricana tout en chuchotant, pas assez discrètement pour qu'on ne l'entende pas « Ne fais pas le malin Hôzuki, tu paieras toi aussi ». Et il partit d'un pas lent.

Je savais que Sui détestait que l'on touche à ses amis. Il avait toujours était ainsi, à me protéger à tout va. J'aimais cette personnalité qu'il avait mais je n'en restais pas moins inquiet. Je ne voulais pas qu'un jour il en subisse les conséquences.

J'étais chez Suigetsu, attendant impatiemment que les autres se joignent à nous. Naruto n'était pas encore arrivé et Kiba non plus, ils prenaient leurs temps apparemment.

Après que mon ami m'eu donné un verre pour alléger ma soif, nous décidions de jouer à un jeu vidéos pour faire patienter le temps. Je n'aimais pas vraiment jouer avec Sui car il gagnait toujours à ces jeux débiles, après tout je n'y jouais jamais. Lui, était un fan inconditionnel, un no life. Il prétendait à chaque fois que non, mais la vérité était telle.

J'avais déjà réussi une fois à le battre. Seulement une fois, et j'avais vite fait de le regretter peu après. Suigetsu avait été d'une humeur massacrante pour les journées à venir, c'est ainsi que j'avais décidé de, même si je prenais les devants, toujours le laisser remporter la victoire. Il n'y avait qu'avec les jeux vidéos qu'il était autant mauvais joueur et encore heureux je dois dire. Lorsque l'on jouait aux jeux de sociétés, même s'il perdait, il ne disait rien, se contentant de m'acclamer comme un gamin.

Après sa victoire, nous nous allongions sur son tapis marron, situé entre le divan et la table, basse, en verre. Un sourire constant sur son visage. Il se redressa alors, et me fit des chatouilles. C'est alors que la guerre commença. S'il y avait bien un truc que je détestai parmi ce monde, c'était cela. J'étais très sensible au touché.

Nous courrions à grande enjambés dans la maison entière, essayant de se rattraper l'un l'autre. De temps en temps un oreiller volait pour se retrouver dans un coin. Nous nous battions pour rire jusqu'à ce que l'on entende la sonnerie. J'eus alors un instant d'inattention ce qui suffit à Sui pour m'allonger par terre. Il cria un « entrez » sachant surement déjà qui c'était et continua ses gestes de tortures pour moi.

Naruto était amusé par ce bazar que nous avions mit. Il grimaça quand il me vit me tordre dans tous les sens, espérant échapper au supplice qui m'était donné. Je le suppliai du regard de venir à mon secours mais il restait là, immobile, et rigolait à cette vue.

- Naruto, s'il te plaît dis-je… tout en rigolant.

Il accouru alors jusqu'à moi, poussa Sui et chatouilla celui-ci. Ce fut une bataille à trois qui se joua. Naruto n'osait pas vraiment me chatouiller, mais moi je n'y prêtais guère attention et le faisait sur lui. Nous finissions, alors, tous les trois allongés sur le carrelage froid et dur en soufflant. L'air avait commencé à nous manquer ce qui nous avait arrêtés.

- Oh ! C'était éprouvant. Dit Suigetsu, toujours exténué.

- L'air de rien c'est crevant ouais. En rajouta Naruto.

Je laissais un petit rire sortir de ma bouche et me redressai pour m'allonger sur le canapé, c'était tout de même plus confortable.

Après ce moment d'égarement nous nous installions tous ensembles et une discussion commença. Naruto et moi ne l'avions pas vu venir mais en entendant les propos de Sui, nos yeux s'écarquillèrent.

- Vous êtes ensembles hein ?

- Hein ? S'exclama Naruto, essayant de feinter du mieux qu'il pouvait.

- J'ai deviné ! Ah Sasu je te l'avais dis !

Il me prit dans ses bras, me frotta le haut des cheveux et me fit un grand sourire.

- Sui, arrête.

J'étais gêné de devoir affronter ce regard qu'il avait. Même s'il était content il nous mettait dans un embarras pas possible.

- Bon j'espère que Kiba va vite se ramener parce que je n'ai pas envie de finir ma soirée à tenir la chandelle moi !

- On t'a déjà dit que tu es con ?

Un point pour Naruto. Je dois dire que je n'en pensais pas moins. Mais bon Sui était Sui, et il ne changerait pas du jour au lendemain et tant mieux d'ailleurs. Je l'aimais mon meilleur ami avec ses questions embarrassantes ainsi que son dont pour deviner tout ce qui se tramait.

Enfin tout, peut-être pas tout justement…

**Pov Externe : **

- Maman !

- Non Kiba ! Bouge de là, vas t-en !

- Mais Maman…

- Dégage j'ai dis !

Kiba traversa sa maison, et déboula dans la rue. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Complètement perdu, il se mit à faire les cents pas devant chez lui, puis il courra vers le petit parc situé juste devant son habitation.

A la base, en ce moment même, il devrait être avec ses amis mais au lieu de ça il voyait sa mère se faire taper sous les coups de malfaiteurs qui en voulaient à leurs argents. Neji n'y était pas allé de main morte, il avait prit tout en main, dès le jour où Kiba avait refusé d'obéir une minute de plus. « Peut-être n'aurai-je pas du » pensa Kiba.

Il s'en voulait, car oui, si sa mère vivait cet enfer en ce moment même c'était par sa faute, et son unique faute. S'il n'avait pas été égoïste et avait continué de fermer sa gueule et accomplir tous les désirs de Neji, sa famille n'aurait pas à subir ça aujourd'hui.

Mais d'après lui, celui qu'il fallait retrouver et buter n'était pas le Hyûga, non. C'était son père en qui il ressentait une immense haine, mélangé d'un profond dégoût. S'ils étaient maintenant dans ces conditions c'était à cause de lui. Il les avait endettés, accumulant crédits sur crédits, promettant de bien belles paroles telles que « On aura une belle maison tu verras Kiba, plus tard tous tes amis s'émerveilleront devant notre imposant palace ». Il n'avait raconté que des inepties plus grosses que lui. Malheureusement sa mère était tombée dans le panneau, croyant entièrement son mari en qui elle éprouvait une infinie confiance. Son père avait prit des crédits, des sommes d'argents époustouflantes, soit dis en que c'était pour créer une entreprise où il y serait le patron. C'est alors, que quelques mois après toutes ces sommes d'argents empruntées d'une valeur importante il partit, empochant l'argent et laissant le reste sur les épaules d'une famille à peine construite. Depuis, sa mère se tuait au travail pour pouvoir subvenir aux besoins de ses enfants. Elle devait payer le loyer, les assurances, l'école, les nourrir et rembourser ses dettes. Ce n'était pas gérable certes, mais elle ne s'était pas découragé. Sa fille Hana, la sœur ainé de Kiba, avait même mit un peu de côté ses études, malgré les protestations de sa mère, elle s'était trouvé un job, qui payait suffisamment que pour nourrir les membres de cette famille.

Tsume, la mère de Kiba, avait alors passé un compromis avec ses tortionnaires. Elle leur avait juré qu'elle rembourserait en totalité le crédit consommé par son mari en travaillant dans l'industrie des Hyûga. Ils lui avaient, alors, laissé une chance. Lui imposant que chaque mois elle devrait rembourser une partie de sa dette. Mais depuis que la compagnie Hyûga l'eu viré, ceux-ci l'ayant appris, étaient revenus à la charge.

Ils voulaient obtenir l'argent du crédit dans le moi qui venait, cependant c'était impossible pour Tsume de trouver une pareille somme d'argent.

C'est ainsi que Kiba, se trimballait dans les rues sombres de Konoha, il avait peur, peur pour sa mère. Il se demandait si être partit de la maison était une bonne chose, il avait l'impression d'avoir abandonné sa génitrice alors que c'était tout simplement de sa faute ce qu'il se passait en ce moment même. Malheureusement il n'avait pas imaginé que ça engendrerait une telle situation. Sa sœur n'était pas là, elle dormait chez son copain cette semaine et elle était injoignable. Il ne pouvait pas appeler la police, après tout c'était eux qui étaient en tort. Et puis la justice était du côté des plus riches, soit les Hyûga. Et comme cette famille était mêlée dans cette histoire, les forces de la justice ne les aideraient pas.

Kiba fit demi tour, et prit le chemin pour rentrer chez lui, il s'en voulait tellement. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser sa mère aux bons soins de détraqués de ce genre. Il fut rapidement sur les lieux. Sa mère était complètement allongée, par terre, du sang provenant de sa tête. Celle-ci, en entendant l'entrée fracassante de son fils avait tourné son visage pour le voir.

Kiba, qui avait l'habitude de voir une femme forte, aux allures d'hommes, avec une gueule de trois mètre de longs, était choqué. Sa mère était en total position de faiblesse. Un des malfaiteurs s'apprêta à mettre surement un dernier coup de pied dans le thorax de sa génitrice, mais le brunet se plaqua juste au dessus de sa mère, pour la protéger. S'attendant à un coup, il ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit afin de voir ce qu'il se passait, mais ne il vit que l'un des deux yakuza, armés, s'être arrêté à quelque mètre de son visage.

- Que fais-tu sale gamin ? Sors de là ! Laisse-moi accomplir mon devoir.

- Ne touchez pas à ma mère je vous en supplie…

Il se redressa puis s'agenouilla au sol devant les deux hommes de carrures imposantes. S'inclinant, il resta là de longues minutes, attendant la sentence des deux autres.

- Akira on se casse !

- Bien.

- Eh p'tit ! Dis à ta daronne que si l'argent n'est pas arrivé dans le bureau de notre chef d'ici un moi maxi on la butte !

Kiba resta au sol jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient partis. Il se retourna ensuite et porta sa mère qui était plongée dans l'inconscience. Il l'allongea sur son lit et la soigna attentivement…

Il savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire, et il le ferait pour le bien être de sa famille…

Le bip retentit dans la pièce. Les trois adolescents sursautèrent et ne prirent pas la peine de voir qui était à l'autre bout de l'appareil. Quand Naruto entendit la voix à l'autre bout du fil il reconnu instantanément son ami, Kiba. Il mit le haut parleur et ainsi les deux autres pouvaient eux aussi suivre la conversation.

- Salut…

- Kiba ! S'exclama Naruto, soulagé d'entendre son ami.

- Je ne pourrai pas venir ce soir, désolé. Ma mère est tombée malade et ma sœur n'est toujours pas revenue de chez son copain. Je dois m'occuper d'elle, désolé les amis.

- Ce n'est pas grave, occupes-toi bien d'elle. A plus tard.

- Ouais, salut tout le monde.

C'était le silence complet, personne n'osait parler. Ce fut Naruto qui mit un terme à cet échange silencieux.

- Au moins nous savons où il est.

- Oui. Répondit Suigetsu.

Sasuke sourit, mais n'était pas soulagé pour autant. Il s'inquiétait. Kiba n'avait pas ce timbre de voix habituelle, il avait l'air vidé, épuisé et apeuré. Il se dit tout de même que c'était peut-être lui qui s'inquiétait pour un rien.

Après avoir parlés jusqu'à trois heures du matin, les trois jeunes hommes partirent avec l'intention de se coucher.

- Naruto, Sasuke je vous laisse ma chambre. Je vais dans celle de mes parents ok ?

Les deux garçons se regardèrent, muet comme deux tombes, et s'enfoncèrent dans un silence gênant, jusqu'à la dite chambre.

* * *

**To be continued...**

Voilà le chapitre sur lequel j'ai le plus galéré. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, et que surtout vous avez tous compris. J'ai prit un peu de temps pour le poster mais en vérité c'est parce que je ne trouvais pas le temps. Pourtant il était tout écrit et tout prêt. En tout cas j'ai remarqué que tout le monde espère ou attend un SuixKiba dans ma fiction, et bien vous verrez.

Voilà, j'espère avoir vos avis sur ce chapitre.

**********_Réponses aux commentaires anonymes :_**

reytan : Ah oui ? Et bien tant mieux. J'espère que tu auras apprécié ce chapitre. Kiba et Sui ensemble ? Ahaha ^^ Bah tu verras bien hein. En tout cas merci pour ta review, elle me font toujours aussi plaisir, à la prochaine.

Shaim : Hello, toi tu envisages qu'il y ait un KibaxSui dans ma fiction ? Et bien tu verras aussi... Je ne dirai rien. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir dans tous les cas. Oui, mais les sentiments de Sasuke par rapport à Neji ne peuvent pas disparaître du jour au lendemain. Merci pour ta review, à la prochaine.

Tanuki-chan : Et oui, ces fesses sont blanches ! En même temps j'allais pas les mettre bleues hein ? o.o ce n'est pas un schtroumph ! Héhé bah tu verras pour les couples :D J'espère revoir une review la prochaine fois. Merci pour celle-ci en tout cas, à plus :D

**Nats_u_.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre XIII :**

Assis au bord du lit, je ne savais que faire. L'atmosphère était tendue. Est-ce que Naruto ressentait mon mal aise ? Après tout nous étions tous les deux dans une chambre, et dans le même lit à devoir nous partager. Depuis que nous étions ensembles, nous avions du nous embrasser deux à trois fois, pas plus. Je n'étais pas doué pour exprimer mes sentiments, et n'osais pas aller vers lui. En espérant que lui ne soit pas comme moi. Je triturais mes doigts de nervosité.

Il me regarda, un air gêné peint sur le visage. Puis je le vis entrouvrir ses lèvres surement pour me dire quelque chose, mais rien n'en sortit. Il lui fallu plus de deux minutes pour arriver à formuler sa phrase.

- Je-je vais me changer d'accord ?

J'acquiesçais. Finalement nous étions tous les deux tendus l'un autant que l'autre. Je pris mon sac d'affaire déposé contre le mur du fond, et m'emparai d'un pyjama que j'avais soigneusement plié. Lui à l'autre bout de la pièce finissait d'enlever son bas tandis que moi je commençais à retirer le haut. Quand j'arrivai à mon boxer, je me tournai pour voir que Naruto était, lui aussi, dans cette tenue. Nous nous retournions tous les deux et remplaçâmes ceux-ci par des propres. J'enfilais ensuite un haut et un pantalon et partis en direction du lit que nous allions partagés.

Nous étions maintenant, allongés par-dessous les couvertures. Moi du côté droit et lui du gauche. Alors que j'envisageai de lui dire « bonne nuit » il dit :

- On n'est pas vraiment à l'aise hein ? Dit-il tout en ricanant d'un rire stressé.  
- En-en effet.

Ses billes azuréennes se posèrent sur moi, et un sourire gagna son visage. Je le vis s'approcher et ne me reculai pas quand ses lèvres vinrent effleurer les miennes. Il prit ensuite mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrassa tendrement. C'était bon, réellement bon. Toute cette douceur qui traversait mon corps de part en part provoquait, dans mon être, des frissons.  
Sa langue vint ensuite prendre place dans ma bouche, sa jumelle l'a rejoint pour une danse enflammée. J'aimais cette sensation de protection, et de chaleur qui me transperçait. J'aurai voulu rester comme ça pour toujours, mais un manque d'air conséquent nous obligea à nous séparés.

- Excuse-moi de t'avoir subitement embrassé.  
- Non ! Enfin je veux dire, tu n'as pas à t'excuser...  
- Ca veut dire que... je peux recommencer ?  
- Hu-Hum...

Il se rapprocha de nouveau, après tout une fois n'est pas coutume, et laissa ses lèvres prendre ses jumelles. C'était charnel. Je me laissais aller dans cet élan de tendresse et de sensualité. Une chaleur inconcevable émanait de son corps tout entier.

- Sasuke ?  
- Hun.  
- J'aime tes lèvres.

Je rougis face à ce compliment inhabituel. Ca me mettais plus dans l'embarra qu'autre chose à vrai dire mais c'était plaisant. Qu'importe le compliment c'était toujours bon à prendre quand l'on était une personne comme moi.

- Me-merci.

Il ricana de ma gêne et me serra dans ses bras. Je glissais alors mes mains autour de sa taille pour le resserrer contre moi et savourais cette étreinte. Je me sentais bien dans ses bras grands et fort.

- Naruto... Je suis content de savoir que quelqu'un me prend pour ce que je suis.

Cette phrase sortit de ma bouche sans que j'eu calculé mes propos. Je voulais lui montrer ma reconnaissance, il faisait tant pour moi. Il me caressa la joue de sa main droite et m'embrassa celle-ci, y suçotant, par la suite, la peau. Après cet échange assez spécial et plutôt nouveau pour moi, nous nous mîmes chacun allongé correctement.

- Bonne nuit Sasuke.  
- Bonne nuit.

Il se resserra contre moi, et de dos je pouvais entendre son cœur battre. Je me collais un peu plus contre lui et la nuit passa ainsi. Autant vous dire que ce fut une des meilleures de ma vie.

Pov externe :  
**  
**  
Kiba déambulait dans les rues de Konoha. Il avait froid, étant en tee-shirt en plein milieu de la nuit. Une bouteille de scotch agrafée à la main, et une cigarette dans l'autre. Il buvait et fumait en cette nuit nocturne. Après s'être occupé de sa mère, il avait décidé de prendre l'air pour se remettre les idées en place. Mais l'inquiétude ayant prit place dans sa tête, il avait choisit une bonne bouteille, d'un alcool fort pour oublier ses soucis. La peur le rongeait, ainsi que la culpabilité d'avoir causé tous ces problèmes à sa chère famille. Il ne savait plus comment faire dans ce genre de situation. Sa mère étant grièvement blessée, il devrait s'occuper d'elle jusqu'à ce que rétablissement s'en suive. S'il devait rater quelques malheureux jours de cours il le ferait, pour sa famille qui était bien plus chère à ses yeux que tout l'or du monde. Il avait, depuis l'âge où son père avait quitté la maison, ressentit une haine envers celui-ci, mais là elle s'intensifiait, s'amplifiait. Il se fit la promesse qu'un jour il le retrouverait et lui ferait la peau. Le faisant ressentir toutes ses souffrances qu'il avait osé imposer à une famille comme la leur.

Il trébucha contre un mur et s'y laissa tomber. La tête en arrière, les yeux aux loin entrain d'observer le ciel, il se sentait si pitoyable. Il ne voulait pas être un lâche comme son père, il ferait tout pour trouver un moyen qui lui permettrait à lui et à sa famille de se sortir de ce pétrin.

Il frissonnait de froid, tellement qu'il se resserra sur lui-même. Il claquait des dents, mais n'ayant plus de force il ne parvenait plus à se relever. Grâce à une poubelle située à quelques pas de là où il était, il arriva à se redresser, s'accrochant à celle-ci au passage. Il parvint à rester debout quelques mètres mais retomba sur le sol dur de la nuit glacée. Il gémit douloureusement, et abandonna. Il resterait là jusqu'à ce que les effets de l'alcool se dissipent. Ses yeux se fermèrent lentement, doucement et il se laissa bercer dans les bras de Morphée.

Le jour se levait péniblement sur la ville de Konoha. Des oiseaux chantonnaient, volant dans les airs. Certains enfants jouaient, ricanaient tandis que l'on pouvait entendre des sanglots émis par une petite fille qui devait jonchait au sol. Certains devaient se réveiller passablement et douloureusement tandis que d'autres devaient être aux anges dès la lueur du jour.  
Kiba, toujours allongé sur le sol dur et froid, entrouvrit ses paupières en sentant quelqu'un le soulever. Il était malheureusement en piteuse état. Malgré qu'il ait voulu savoir qui était l'inconnu qui osait le porter ainsi, il n'avait pas la force d'ouvrir plus les yeux.

Quelques heures plus tard il se retrouva allongé dans un lit, ensevelit sous des couvertures beiges et marron. Le pauvre ne comprenait plus rien. Il se redressa, et vit qu'il se trouvait dans une pièce aux allures plutôt aisées. Une fenêtre laissait entrer la lumière du jour, deux petites tables de chevets en ébènes trônaient ainsi qu'une grande commode en chêne. Il se serait cru dans un rêve tellement cette chambre lui paraissait grande et luxueuse. Lui qui n'était qu'un vulgaire concitoyen de rang social que l'on qualifierait de pauvre. Il sauta du lit et fit un tour sur lui-même comme pour mieux observer ce soit disant rêve.  
La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, faisant sursauter notre étudiant qui fit volte-face devant cette source de bruit, il tomba alors sur un homme aux lunettes sombres qui cachaient ses yeux.

- Ca va mieux ?  
- Qui-qui êtes vous ? S'empressa de demander Kiba, apeuré par cet homme d'environ la vingtaine d'années.  
- Aburame Shino. Une amie à toi t'as ramené ici.  
- Hein ?

Il ne comprenait plus rien, tentant vainement de se remémorer ses souvenirs de la veille, mais rien ne figurait dans son cerveau rendu mou par ce breuvage alcoolisé de la veille.

- Mlle Hyûga !

Une jeune fille à la chevelure aux reflets mauves, se montra au seuil de la porte. Kiba écarquilla les yeux quand il comprit que celle qui se tenait là, devant lui, n'était autre que la jeune Hinata Hyûga, fille de Hiashi Hyûga et future personne importante dans ce monde. « Mais que faisait-elle ici, chez un type aussi mafieux ? » se demanda Kiba, bien perplexe devant cette situation.

- Bonjour Inuzuka-kun.

Toujours cette petite voix, à la fois douce et empreinte d'une timidité sans merci. Kiba n'en revenait toujours pas de cette rencontre qu'il faisait ici.

- Sa-salut !

Kiba qui n'était habituellement pas timide, se retrouva rouge pivoine. Il ne savait plus où se mettre. Le mec aux lunettes lui avait quand même dit que c'était une de ses amies qui l'avait ramené ici. Cela voulait-il dire que c'était Hinata l'amie en question et qu'elle l'aurait vu dans ce piteux état ? Il se sentait mal à l'aise.

- Je t'ai trouvé hier soir dans la rue, avec Shino alors je lui ai demandé de bien vouloir t'héberger. J'es-espère que je ne t'ennuie pas d'avoir pris une décision sans ton accord ! Dit-elle en baissant la tête.  
- Non ! Enfin...je... merci beaucoup ! Je n'étais pas au meilleur de ma forme hier et grâce à toi, enfin à vous j'ai pu reprendre un peu constance.

Shino amusé de la situation ricana, et laissa les deux jeunes adolescents emprunt à leurs timidités. Il se dit que cette situation pimentait un peu sa journée et retourna à son fourneau.

La jeune demoiselle prit place sur le lit de l'occupant, et tapa celui-ci comme pour lui dire d'y revenir, ce qu'il s'exécuta à faire très rapidement.

- Inuzuka-kun...  
- Kiba.  
- Hein ? Dit-elle tout en relevant la tête ne comprenant pas le sens de ses dires.  
- Si tu pouvais m'appeler Kiba je préférerai.  
- Ah. Kiba-kun... que s'est-il passé hier soir pour que tu sois dans cette ruelle ?  
- Je...

Kiba se prit le visage, l'air las. Il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre, que devait-il lui dire au juste ? La vérité sachant qu'elle concernait sa famille et plus précisément son cousin ? Non il ne pouvait pas, il connaissait Hinata, elle n'était pas le genre de fille à faire du mal ouvertement comme les membres de sa famille mais elle allait tomber des nues si elle l'apprenait. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal en parlant de ses problèmes.

- Je sais que mon cousin te cause du souci Kiba-kun.  
- A-Ah ? Répondit Kiba, tout en se grattant la tête, gêné de cette découverte.  
- C'était donc pour cela que tu étais là bas, une bouteille d'alcool à la main ?

Le jeune homme ne cacha pas son mal aise. Il baisse simplement la tête, ne voulant pas lui répondre. Il avait honte, honte de s'être fait voir par la fille qu'il aimait depuis déjà des années. Hinata avait toujours eu une place remarquable dans son cœur. Mais il n'avait jamais essayé de se déclarer, il était bien trop timide et peureux à l'idée de se faire rejeter. A vrai dire, même s'il voulait le faire il ne pourrait plus, vu la situation entre sa famille et la leur. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire une telle chose sans attirer les foudres de Neji ou bien encore de son paternel.

- Je suis désolé si ma famille te pose des problèmes.  
- Je... tout ça est de ma faute Hinata.

La brunette hocha négativement de la tête en laissant un « hum » sortir de ses lèvres et se releva aussitôt. Elle prit ce qui devait être des vêtements sur le bord d'une chaise et les plaça sous le nez de Kiba qui l'observait faire. Elle était si belle et si gentille. Il s'était toujours dit qu'il ne méritait pas une telle femme. Cela devait être un paradis que de pouvoir partager ses journées comme ses nuits avec une fille comme elle. Il ne voyait en elle que des qualités, omettant les défauts.

- Ce sont des vêtements propres. J'ai demandé à Shino de bien vouloir t'en prêté.

Ses mains, sa peau blanche, ses pupilles nacrées où l'on pouvait se perdre, envoûtaient Kiba qui ne réagissait pas. Il sortit de sa torpeur et prit les habits qui trônaient dans les bras de sa charmante amie et partit en direction de la porte, mais juste avant il se retourna, hébété et demanda.

- Où est la salle de bain ?  
- Au fond à droite.  
- Bien. Hinata... je... merci.

Et il partit sans plus ni moins. Il était heureux, heureux d'avoir vu cette fille qui faisait battre son cœur. Il était amoureux d'elle depuis le jardin d'enfant, n'ayant cessé de la regarder encore et toujours.

Pov Sasuke :  
**  
**  
Au petit matin, Naruto et moi nous étions levés et rendus à la cuisine. Nous avions attendu Suigetsu, mais étant donné qu'il ne venait pas, nous avions décidé de nous servir.

Cette nuit avait été superbe, passée au côté de Naruto. Même si l'on avait rien fait, je m'étais senti si bien. Me réveiller contre ce torse chaud qui émanait une douce chaleur n'était que bonheur. Je ne devais plus tomber entre les bras de Neji, il me traitait mal c'était un fait, contrairement à Naruto qui faisait tout pour mon bien être. Après avoir tout installé sur la table du déjeuné j'entrepris de manger.

La porte s'ouvrit alors et quelques minutes après, une silhouette se dessina à l'entrée de la cuisine. Suigetsu, avec deux baguettes de pains trônant dans ses bras, tout sourire vint prendre place.

- J'étais partis allé chercher du pain. Alors, votre nuit ?  
Des rougeurs prirent place sur mes joues d'ordinaire pâles, et je laissais Naruto répondre à cette question malicieusement posée.  
- Bien et toi ?

Je redressais mon visage, et comme je m'en doutais, Suigetsu faisait une moue boudeuse. Il voulait surement se mettre des détails croustillant sous la dent sauf qu'il n'y en avait pas.

- Rien ne s'est passé entre vous ?  
- Sui ! Dis-je en me levant d'un bond.

J'étais gêné. Pourquoi dire de telles inepties ? Et puis ça ne le regardait franchement pas. Je commençais à bouillonner de rage quand Naruto me calma en m'embrassant la joue. Je vis alors Suigetsu me regarder l'air de dire « Pas mal » et il piqua mon café pour l'ingurgiter.

- Sui ! Hé !  
- Désolé j'avais soif de café !

Je le regardais, stupéfaits. Pourquoi buvait-il mon café, le mien ? Peut-être étais-je trop égoïste, mais c'était tout de même mon café qu'il venait de boire ! Je restais choqué par son comportement jusqu'à ce qu'un ricanement dans l'air m'oblige à revenir dans la réalité.

- Tu verrais ta tête !  
- Prend mon café Sasuke, je vais en refaire un.  
- Me-merci mais je...  
- Il te le propose gentiment tu ne va pas refuser quand même ? M'apostropha Suigetsu.

C'est ainsi que la journée prit fin.

* * *

**To be continued...**

Bonjour ! Alors que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Bah moi je ne le trouve pas super, en même temps je ne les trouve jamais super ^^ Mais j'espère quand même que vous ne vous êtes pas ennuyé ou autre. Je vous laisse exprimer votre avis. Je suis désolé du retard mais sachez que je poste plus vite mes chapitres sur mon blog qui est celui-ci : .com/

Bye et merci à tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews.

_**Réponse aux reviews anonymes : **_

reytan : Hello ! Comment ça va depuis ? :D J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plus. Ahaha ! Et bien tu verras si oui ou non je ferai un SuixKiba. En tout cas je ne dévoilerai rien, ça gâcherait la _suprise_ ! Bref merci pour tes reviews comme toujours et j'espère te revoir bientôt. Ja ne ~

Tanuki-chan : Ahaha ! Alors je ne vous fais trop languir ? Gomen ! Mais en fait je vais lentement pour pouvoir écrire mon lemon tranquillement qui est bientôt là ! Merci pour tes reviews comme toujours et j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plus. Ja ne ~

**Nats_u_.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre XIV : **

Lundi, nouveau jour de cours. Encore une semaine et les vacances s'annonceront avec joie. Je n'avais qu'une idée d'être enfin en repos, après tout nous avions beaucoup travaillé. Je dois dire que j'avais ramassé quelques notes plutôt mauvaises surtout en mathématiques comme toujours. Mon frère m'avait alors, obligé à réviser d'avantage en compagnie de Suigetsu. Ce qui, je dois l'avouer n'a eu que du bon pour mon bulletin. Bientôt je recevrai celui-ci, j'appréhendais.  
Je n'étais pas Itachi qui était quelqu'un de très cérébral. Personnellement si j'avais pu arrêter l'école je l'aurai fait, surtout avec ce que je subissais tous les jours. Les rumeurs, les brimades...

Nous nous rendions à notre lycée, Sui et moi vîmes Naruto, accolé au mur derrière lui. Il devait sans doute attendre Kiba, à moins qu'il m'attende moi ? Pour le moment, notre relation n'était pas affichée au grand jour. J'avais peur de voir la tête de Neji quand celui-ci l'apprendrait. Mais, aussi surprenant que cela puisse être je ne voulais pas qu'il se pointe chez moi, un soir, et qu'il me prenne encore une fois pour sa « putain ». Je ne voulais plus souffrir comme ces derniers mois, j'étais heureux aux côtés de Naruto. L'amour que je portais envers Neji était toujours là, cependant je me sentais mieux avec le nouveau blond du lycée.

Naruto, en nous voyant, s'approcha de nous. Il exécuta une poigne de main à Suigetsu et quand il fut à mon niveau, je pus voir dans ses yeux l'hésitation qui lui prenait. Je ne savais quoi faire devant cet air perplexe. Je m'apprêtais à lui tendre la main quand il s'approcha de mon visage et déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur ses jumelles. Rapidement il se retira, et nous dis de le suivre. J'étais confus. Les quelques regards qui étaient là étaient outrés par cette révélation qu'il y eut lieu. Je savais très bien, que les groupies de Neji allaient sans doute le tenir au courant dans l'immédiat mais je n'en voulais pas à Naruto. Peut-être faisait-il ça pour, justement, montrer aux autres que je n'étais plus la « chose » de Neji.

- Sasuke ? M'apostropha Suigetsu.

Je laissais mes questions pour plus tard et les rattrapais. Au passage je pris la main de Naruto, baissant la tête pour ne pas montrer ma gêne. J'avais peur qu'il me repousse, ce qui, heureusement n'arriva pas à mon plus grand soulagement. Il resserra sa prise sur moi, et m'asséna un petit baiser sur la joue.

Je pris un instant pour regarder la réaction de Suigetsu, et comme je m'y attendais, vis un petit sourire au coin de ses lèvres. Etait-il heureux pour moi ? Sans aucun doute...

Nous nous dirigions vers nos salles respectives jusqu'à ce que Sui parte pour rejoindre la sienne. Entrainé par Naruto un changement de direction s'effectua, me laissant perplexe. Nous étions maintenant en plein milieu d'un couloir désert. Qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise quand Naruto rapprocha son visage à ma hauteur et m'embrassa à pleine bouche. Tellement choqué, j'en eu oublié de fermer les yeux pour savourer l'instant. Cet échange recommença deux fois, nous obligeant quelques fois à nous arrêter pour reprendre notre souffle qui commençait à se faire irrégulier. J'appréciais cet échange buccal.

- Na-Naruto...  
- Je... j'en avais envie. Tu ne prends jamais l'initiative de faire quelque chose dans notre relation, alors, quand tu as pris ma main tout à l'heure, j'ai ressentis le besoin de venir t'embrasser.

Je restais hébété devant tant de tendresse. Il était vrai que je ne savais pas y faire avec lui, je le laissais toujours tout diriger. Je ne savais jamais comment m'y prendre au contraire de lui, qui se sentait surement obligé de tout faire. Sans lui, notre relation n'avancerait pas, mais ce que je disais n'avait surement aucun sens puisque sans lui, je serai seul face à ces montres auxquels je m'afférais.

Soudain, pris d'une pulsion, je mis ma main droite derrière son crâne et attira son visage pour y coller mes lèvres. Ma langue passa à travers les siennes et en une danse torride nous nous accrochâmes l'un à l'autre, savourant cet instant, qui, pour moi était magique.

C'est la sonnerie qui nous fit sortir de notre transe. Nous reprenions notre direction, et arrivâmes à l'endroit voulu. Nous pénétrâmes la salle de classe et nous dirigeâmes vers nos tables. Naruto s'assit devant, et moi juste derrière lui. Nous gardions toujours nos places dans ce cours-ci.

Le cours débuta alors...

Ce fut l'appel qui me fit tilt. Kiba n'était pas présent, Naruto était seul avec une table en plus pour lui. Il se retourna et me regarda. Je constatais que lui aussi venait de le remarquer. J'avais pensé qu'il était en retard ce matin mais finalement il semblait véritablement absent. Peut-être était-il malade ?

Après ces cours interminablement long, la pause déjeuner sonna. Heureux, je rangeais rapidement mes affaires et attendis Naruto devant le seuil. Nous traversions les corridors à la recherche d'un garçon idiot et stylisé bizarrement, c'est-à-dire Suigetsu, mais nous ne le trouvâmes pas.

A la cantine, nous étions assis, Naruto et moi, sur une table libre disposée de quatre places. Nous vîmes au bout de dix minutes, Suigetsu accourir, un plateau entre ses mains, vers nous.

- Je suis désolé. Mon prof de bio m'a retenu !  
- Mais t'es toujours retenu par les profs ma parole ! M'exclamais-je.

Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne, un sourire idiot ornant son visage et il prit un teint rouge.

- Tu déranges toujours le cours ? Demanda Naruto, curieux de la situation.  
- C'est-à-dire que... non mais aussi les profs râlent pour un oui ou pour un non ! J'ai à peine bavardé que je me suis fais réprimander.

Naruto pouffa à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Et en le voyant comme ça je ne pus m'empêcher de faire exactement pareil. Sui fit une moue boudeuse et nous rejoint aussi. Tous les trois comme des idiots rigolions à gorge déployée jusqu'à ce qu'une certaine personne apparaisse.

- Vous vous amusez bien à ce que je vois.

A cette voix je fis volte face. Je savais à qui ce son appartenait mais je désirais me tromper, juste une fois. Malheureusement mes craintes furent fondées quand je vis ses yeux nacrés, une lueur destructive à l'intérieur.

- Encore toi ! Aboya Suigetsu, faisant tomber sa chaise en se levant immédiatement. Tu n'en as pas marre de venir nous faire chier ?  
- Oh ! Calme-toi sale cabot. S'exclama une fille avec deux macarons sur la tête.  
- Laisse Tenten. Répliqua Neji. Alors Sasuke on a trouvé un joujou pour baiser ?  
- Sale...

Naruto brandit son bras devant Suigetsu pour l'empêcher de faire le moindre geste. Il s'avança de lui-même vers mon persécuteur et se mit devant lui. Je me sentais mal, je ne voulais pas voir éclater un conflit dans le self. Naruto en subirait les conséquences par ma faute. Et Sui aussi s'il s'en mêlait par la suite.

- C'est quoi ton problème ? Tu ressens un besoin de rabaisser les gens constamment ? Mais n'es-tu pas sur que tout ça vient du fait que tu te sens inférieur aux autres ? Je ne te connais pas Neji Hyûga certes, mais en tout cas je peux te dire une chose, une seule. Ouvre bien grand tes oreilles.

Naruto laissa un instant flotter. Neji, les sourcils froncés écoutait les paroles de mon... de Naruto. Il était plutôt attentif pour quelqu'un comme lui.

- Si tu touches ne serait ce qu'à un cheveux de Sasuke tu le regretteras !

J'étais ébahis à la fois par ses phrases ainsi que par le ton qu'il employait. Je ne l'avais jamais vu ni entendu comme ça. Ce ton si dur et si sur de lui. Et ces mots, prononcés spécialement pour moi. Je n'en étais que plus émus. Contrairement à Suigetsu, Naruto avait un self-control assez incroyable. Je dirigeai mon regard vers Sui, et fus surpris de voir qu'il tremblait, d'énervement certes, mais il tremblait. Ses poings étaient si serrés que on pouvait y voir des jointures blanches.

Heureusement que Naruto avait, une fois de plus, interférer. S'il n'avait pas été là, Sui ne se serait pas retenu une seconde de plus.

Neji était outré. Une expression surprise envahi son visage puis celui-ci s'assombri laissant place à une lueur sadique. Il était en colère, extrêmement en colère.

- Qui te dit que je poserai ne serait-ce qu'un doigt sur cette catin ? Je ne voudrai surtout pas me salir. Si tu crois que tu me fais peur Uzumaki ! Je pensais que tu garderais tes distances avec cette chose insignifiante. Dit-il tout en me pointant du doigt. Mais apparemment je me suis bel et bien trompé. Toi ou encore Kiba vous n'êtes que des abrutis finis, et c'est par ta faute que ce déchet m'a trahit !

Tremblant de peur je me rapprochai de Sui. Je lui saisis la main en un geste tendre, comme pour le calmer et regardais la scène avec appréhension. Je savais que je ne devais pas m'immiscer dans cet échange brutal. Je ne ferais que gêner et poser de plus gros problèmes à Naruto. C'est pour ça que je les laissais discuter ou plutôt s'engueuler.

- Kiba n'est pas comme toi Neji ! J'ai toujours su qu'il était quelqu'un de bien. Suigetsu est un ami fidèle de Sasuke, quant à Sasuke lui-même il est mon petit ami alors je t'interdis de poser une nouvelle fois tes salles pates sur lui ! Ainsi que sur les autres.

Petit ami c'est bien ce qu'il avait dit...

Un rire me fit tressaillir. Ce rire, si machiavélique. Je pouvais maintenant lire de la rage sur le visage de Neji. Il était tellement impassible habituellement, ne montrant aucune émotion. Un regard perçant me transperça de toute part. Je resserrai ma poigne sur Suigetsu, et quand il le remarqua, il m'accola un peu plus, comme pour me rassurer.

- Quelles bandes de minables que vous faites, même pas fichu de vous tenir au courant. Uzumaki tu ferais mieux de te soucier de l'absence de l'Inuzuka. Dit-il tout en partant, à ses côtés plusieurs de ses soit disant « amis ».

Naruto se retourna vers moi, apeuré. Me prit la main, me faisant par la même occasion lâchée celle de Sui. Il me regarda de longues minutes dans les yeux puis me prit dans ses bras. Je m'y sentais tellement bien. C'est fou ce que c'était apaisant. Je me souvenais la première fois que ses bras forts et halés m'avaient prit. C'était aussi dans une situation comme celle-ci d'ailleurs.

Il me recula ensuite, me scrutant, puis tourna son visage vers Suigetsu pour surement se rassurer. Il avait l'air inquiet pour lui. Il prit ensuite son téléphone dans l'une de ses mains, et composa un numéro. Je ne savais pas qui il appelait mais je me souvins soudainement de la dernière phrase de Neji à laquelle je n'avais pas spécialement porté d'attention. Suigetsu et moi nous regardions inquiets et nous entendions le répondeur de ce qui devait être Kiba.

- Il-Il ne décroche pas ! Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ! S'exclama Naruto paniqué comme jamais je ne l'avais vu.

- Mais bon sang, j'espère qu'il ne lui ait vraiment rien arrivé ! Je ne m'en pardonnerai pas.  
- Na-... dis-je, mais je me fis coupé dans ma lancé par mon blond lui-même.  
- Putain ! Putain ! Putain !

Jamais je ne l'avais vu aussi troublé. Il avait l'air mal en point. Après tout peut être était-ce moi qui ne m'inquiétait pas assez, mais Sui n'avait pas l'air si paniqué que ça après tout. Il était vrai que Naruto et Kiba se connaissait mieux que nous ne le connaissions mais bon. Il fallait, dans ce genre de situation, savoir garder notre calme.

- Naruto ! Calme-toi ! Ne panique pas ! Peut-être que rien ne lui ai arrivé. Et dans le cas contraire ce n'est pas en s'agitant comme tu le fais que Kiba sera sortit d'affaire ! M'écriai-je.

J'étais choqué moi-même de mon comportement. Il y avait encore un jour je n'aurai jamais osé lever la voix sur quiconque. Et encore moins sur Naruto mais là, la situation l'imposait. Il me regarda étonné que je prenne autant d'initiative d'un coup. Je m'approchais de lui, et le pris dans mes bras. Il resserra son étreinte et me berça un peu. Après tout il était beaucoup plus grand que moi.

- Nous allons faire un tour jusqu'à chez lui pour voir s'il y ait, d'accord ? Dis-je.

Un nombre incalculable de regards nous fixait. Après la dispute bien élevée entre mes deux (amants ?) c'était surement logique. J'étais quelque peu mal à l'aise de la situation mais Naruto avait besoin de moi, oui pour une fois que ce n'était pas moi qui avait besoin de lui, je me devais de me donner à fond pour le calmer comme lui réussissait à faire. Il était une vraie crème pour moi, un vrai remède, un vrai baume, mais moi étais-je à la hauteur ?

Après que les cours de cette journée, pour le moins fatigante, prirent fin, nous étions en route, tous les trois, en direction de la maison des Inuzuka. Quand nous fûmes arrivés devant la petite bâtisse, j'appuyais sur la sonnette et nous n'attendîmes même pas une minute que quelqu'un ouvrit la porte. Ce devait être sa sœur, puisque son visage ne nous était pas inconnu.

Elle nous salua chacun notre tour, et nous demanda :

- Vous désirez quelque chose ?  
- Kiba ! On aimerait voir Kiba.

Naruto était toujours aussi inquiet, malgré ça il avait désespérément tenté toute l'après-midi de ne pas le faire paraître aux yeux des autres.

- Il n'est pas avec vous ? Enfin, je veux dire qu'au lycée vous êtes toujours ensemble non ?

Nous nous regardâmes tous les trois, subjugués par les dires de Hana.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Peut-être avait-il séché les cours, et dans ce cas là nous devrions garder le silence, mais et si il lui était arrivé quelque chose peut-être que nous devrions en parler à ses parents ?

- Il n'était pas au lycée aujourd'hui. Dit Suigetsu pour nous.  
- Comment ça ? Mais... ce matin il est partit à la même heure. Kiba où es-tu ? DIt-elle dans un murmure.

Sa sœur avait l'air vraiment tracassé. Elle nous dit d'attendre quelques minutes et se dirigea vers une autre pièce. Elle ouvrit la porte de celle-ci, passa la tête par l'entrebâillement et dit :

- Maman ! Kiba n'est pas allé au lycée aujourd'hui !  
- QUOI ?

Ce cri perçant nous fit posés les mains sur nos oreilles pour les protéger. Nous vîmes alors une fusée sortir de la dite chambre et se précipiter dehors. Elle revient alors sur ses pas, nous contemplant. Cette femme qui n'était autre que la mère de Kiba et d'Hana était vraiment terrifiante. Jamais je n'aurai osé me mettre en travers de son chemin. Ces yeux si expressifs, cette masse de cheveux bruns assez volumineux et cette expression qui ornait son visage. Tout était fait pour nous intimider. Elle avait, de plus, quelques cicatrices qui semblaient être fraîches sur le visage. Elle repartie ensuite, claquant la porte d'un coup sec.

- Excusez ma mère, mais il s'est passé quelques récents événements qui font qu'elle est de mauvaise humeur. Et Kiba n'a pas l'air d'arranger ses préoccupations. Je vous remercie de nous avoir prévenus. Je vous aurai volontiers invité mais nous n'avons rien pour.  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous allons repartir. Nous espérons pouvoir revoir Kiba d'ici demain. Dans le cas contraire pourrions nous passez une nouvelle fois ? Demanda Suigetsu.  
- Bien sur...

Sui était toujours très polit en présence d'adultes, hormis les professeurs. Il avait toujours été comme ça, et grâce à lui nous pourrions repasser pour nous assurer si oui ou non il était là. Je la remercie, ainsi que Naruto et nous sortions de la maison.  
Après un « au revoir » à Hana nous repartions chez nous calmement.

Il n'était que 17heures, et Naruto avait décidé de me raccompagner. J'aurai voulu rester avec lui encore un peu, bizarrement je ressentais le besoin de me blottir dans ses bras.

- Mes parents travaillent jusqu'à sept heures, ça te dirait de rester chez moi un petit peu ? Me proposa Naruto.  
- Bi-Bien sur ! Mon frère travail aussi après tout.

Nous rebroussâmes chemin arrière et nous retrouvâmes dans la somptueuse maison de Naruto. Il me dit de m'installer dans le canapé, me proposa à boire et un petit encas, ce que je refusais poliment. Il se prit une barre chocolaté ainsi qu'un verre de limonade et puis appela une nouvelle fois Kiba, mais celui-ci ne décrocha pas.

Naruto souffla. Il s'assit ensuite à mes côtés. Me fit relever le menton, me regardant droit dans les yeux et ferma les siens. Il m'embrassa goulûment. Ce baiser langoureux s'intensifiait au fur et à mesure des minutes qui s'écoulaient.

Bientôt je me retrouvais allongé, sous lui. Mes bras glissant sur son tee-shirt alors que lui s'afférait à m'embrasser le cou. Des petits soupirs d'aise passaient la barrière de mes lèvres. Il s'abaissa ensuite, remonta un petit peu mon tee-shirt et lécha mon ventre.

Tout ça prit fin quand un bruit nous signala que quelqu'un était entré dans la pièce.

* * *

Bon vous allez être gâtés ! Je vous poste trois chapitres en un jour ! Parce que contrairement à mon blog j'ai pris du retard sur FF.N donc je me rattrape maintenant.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre XV : **

- Maman...  
- Naruto... dit sa mère en un faible murmure.

Quant à moi j'étais toujours allongé sur le dos, sous Naruto. Je cachais ma tête, bien trop gêné pour pouvoir supporter la situation. Même après avoir couché un nombre incalculable de fois avec Neji je ne m'étais jamais fais prendre sur le fait, et là, alors qu'on n'était même pas en pleine action quelqu'un nous interrompait. Encore heureux, sinon nous aurions continué, et était-ce une bonne chose ? Je n'en étais pas si sur. A l'heure qu'il était je devais être rouge pivoine tellement j'étais mal à l'aise. Sa mère en plus... quel embarra. Dans quoi nous étions nous fourrés encore.

D'ici je voyais Naruto tout aussi gêné pour ne pas dire plus que moi. J'avais peur. Est ce que sa mère était au courant pour son homosexualité ? Ou bien il n'avait pas fait son coming out, et il allait devoir lui expliquer tout en détail maintenant qu'elle nous avait vu entrain de se peloter l'un l'autre ?

J'étais égoïste, vraiment égoïste. J'étais soulagé de ne pas être dans la même situation que Naruto. Personnellement si mon frère venait à me prendre sur le fait, comme ça, je m'en mordrais les doigts.

- Je vais... Je file !

Je tournais la tête, et vis que sa mère partait en direction de la cuisine. Naruto soupira et je retournai une nouvelle fois mon visage, en sa direction. Il se redressa et s'assit sur le canapé tranquillement. Aucun mot, aucune phrase, aucun son ne sortait de sa merveilleuse bouche. J'avais peur, peur de voir qu'elle réaction il allait avoir. Mais il ne bougea pas pendant plus de trois minutes. Il sortit de sa torpeur et m'attrapa la main pour m'emmener dans la dite cuisine. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il comptait faire mais je commençais à vraiment prendre peur quand je me rendis compte qu'il voulait surement parler à sa mère.  
Quand nous fûmes arrivés, je pus apercevoir sa mère, tourné vers la cafetière, pour surement s'y préparer un café.

- Vous désirez quelque chose à boire ou à manger ? Demanda la magnifique femme.

Je venais de me rendre compte à quel point elle était belle. Même si je l'avais déjà vu auparavant, aujourd'hui elle avait les cheveux attachés, de long cheveux roux brillant et soyeux, et elle portait une tenue de travail qui mettait en valeur ses formes généreuses.

- Maman, on peut parler ?

Elle déglutit et se retourna. Son air sérieux me faisait quelque peu frissonner. Entre elle et la mère de Kiba j'avais eu ma dose de femme pour aujourd'hui.

- Installez-vous. Nous dit-elle en soulevant une chaise pour que je m'y place.

Naruto hésita un long instant. Il devait surement préparer ses phrases. Il devait chercher lesquelles dire ainsi que comment les formuler. Je compatissais dans mon fort intérieur. Cela devait être dur à gérer.

- Tout d'abord je suis homosexuel.

Il avait lâché ça comme ça. Mesurait-il l'ampleur de ses paroles ? Et si sa propre mère ne l'acceptait pas? Ou pire, et si elle le rejetait ? Mais après tout il la connaissait mieux que moi et devait savoir comment s'y prendre avec elle. J'étais inquiet de savoir la réaction qu'elle allait avoir, mais elle ne fit rien. Restant debout, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine assez volumineuse. Elle attendait patiemment que son fils ait finit de parler.

- Et Sasuke est mon petit ami...

Il avait dit ça dans un murmure... ces dires provoquèrent un silence insoutenable. Ca m'insupportait et m'oppressais. Sa mère restait toujours à la même place, sauf que cette fois-ci ses sourcils étaient froncés. Allait-elle accepté Naruto dorénavant ?

- Ne me refait plus jamais ça ! J'ai faillis frôler la syncope Naruto Uzumaki. Je rentre de mon boulot, qui, soit dit en passant, n'a pas arrêter de me mettre sur les nerfs, et qu'est ce que je vois quand je rentre ? Mon fils allongé de tout son long sur un autre garçon !

Nous baissions la tête de concert. Peut-être allait-elle me mettre à la porte ? Je la comprendrai si elle décidait de faire ça, mais je n'avais pas vraiment envie de me faire voir comme un simple pervers auprès de ses parents.

- Je me fiche de tes penchants, que tu aimes une femme ou un homme m'importe peu, mais vois-tu, te voir dans cette position, dans mon salon et sur mon canapé m'énerve.  
- Je suis désolé.  
- C'est bon ce n'est pas grave. Je me suis peut être un peu emballé pour rien. J'aurai aimé l'apprendre autrement.

Alors comme ça, elle n'était pas dégoûtée par son fils ? Je soupirai d'aise et les deux regards présents dans cette pièce me fixèrent. Que devais-je dire ou faire ? Je frôlais la crise de panique. Moi, contrairement à Suigetsu, je n'étais pas, mais alors pas du tout à l'aise avec les adultes.

- Excuse-moi Sasuke, de t'avoir fait peur.

Cette voix si douce... que c'était apaisant. Elle ravivait des souvenirs lointains en moi, quand ma mère me berçait dans ses bras, lorsque quelque chose n'allait pas, elle prenait ce doux ton qui me soulageait.

- Ce n'est pas à vous de vous excuser Madame Uzumaki ! C'est à moi ! Pardonnez mon intrusion.  
- Allons... tu ne me déranges pas. J'aurai aimé t'inviter à dîner ce soir, mais j'ai envie d'avoir une sérieuse discussion avec mon très cher fils. Dit-elle, en accentuant sur le dernier mot.

Celui-ci frissonna, et se releva rapidement suite aux paroles de sa mère. Il grimaça, et je le suivis mais m'arrêtais au seuil de la porte. J'étais décidé à partir car je ne voulais pas déranger ni même importuner sa famille.

- Sasuke ?  
- Je vais rentrer chez moi. Parle calmement avec ta mère. Je suis désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé. On se revoit demain d'accord ?

Il opina, et vint m'embrasser du bout des lèvres. Il me chuchota un « Tu n veux pas que je te raccompagne ? » Mais je lui dis « non merci ».  
Cette relation qu'il entretenait avec sa mère était très importante à mes yeux, je ne voulais pas qu'elle se dégrade par cette bêtise que nous avions fait. Je voulais m'échapper, autrement dit fuir. J'étais probablement un lâche.

- Prend soins de toi ! Me dit Naruto avant que je n'eu refermé la porte de chez lui.

Lorsque je fus chez moi, j'entrai et me déchaussais. Aucun bruit ne provenait de l'intérieur de la maison, pourtant voyant le cadran fixé au mur beige j'en jugeais qu'il devait être rentré de son intense travail. Je m'apprêtai à monter dans ma chambre, quand je vus en passant, dans le salon, mon frère. Je m'approchai doucement pour ne pas faire de bruit et ainsi voir ce qu'il fabriquait. Il était assit, son portable à la main, l'air complètement abattu. Je me hâtais de le rejoindre pour en savoir plus.  
Mon frère n'était pas d'ordinaire à faire une sale tronche comme celle-ci. J'allais essayer de lui soutirer quelques informations même si, comme je me doutais, ça n'allait pas être simple.

- Itachi ?  
- Hein ? Sa... Sasuke ?

Ce regard perdu, cette tristesse lisible dans ses beaux yeux sombre. Ca faisait bien longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu ainsi, la dernière fois ce devait être quand nous avions appris la mort de nos parents respectifs.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demandais-je, m'asseyant face à lui, sur le petit fauteuil gris.  
Il soupira. Me fit un sourire et fit un non avec sa tête.  
- Itachi... ça se voit tu sais ?

Il baissa la tête, passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et me refit face.

- Des problèmes sentimentaux.  
- Racontes-moi.  
- Je me suis un peu engueulé avec ma copine, Sasuke...  
- Par rapport à quoi ?  
- Parce que d'après elle, je ne lui porte pas assez d'intérêt. Et puis... de toute façon ça ne te regarde pas. J'aimerai être seul Sasuke, seul s'il te plaît.

Choqué par son comportement. Je me levai, et partis en direction des escaliers que je grimpai rapidement. J'étais tracassé.  
Après plus de deux heures, je descendis et ne trouvant pas mon frère, j'en jugeais qu'il devait être dans sa chambre entrain de réfléchir. Je n'aimais pas le voir malheureux. Il était toujours souriant, débile et narquois alors que là, il était abattu. J'espérais voir la situation entra sa petite amie et lui s'arranger le plus vite possible.

J'entreprenais de me mettre au fourneau. Lui cuisiner son plat préféré était mon objectif. J'optais pour faire du Yakitori,simple brochette de poulet grillée sur du charbon de bois. J'enfilais un tablier et m'afférais à la tâche qui était faire plaisir à mon grand frère.

Quand j'eu terminé il était déjà vingt deux heures passés. Je n'avais pas vu le temps passer et m'étais vraiment passionné à faire ce plat. Je gravissais les escaliers, un plateau à la main où étaient situés des baguettes, un verre d'eau, ainsi que le plat de résistance. Quand je fus arrivé à sa porte, je donnais deux coups et attendis une réponse qui vint. Je me permis d'ouvrir et apportais le dit plateau jusqu'à mon grand frère qui était sur son ordinateur portable.

- Je t'ai préparé à manger.

Mon frère me regarda longuement avant de me faire un bisou sur le front en guise de remerciement. Je savais qu'il avait remarqué que je lui avais concocté son plat préféré. Il me frotta les cheveux et repartis vaquer à ses occupations. Il était sur msn et d'ici je pus y lire : « Va te faire foutre Itachi ! ».

Je filais ensuite à toute vitesse de sa chambre, espérant qu'il n'ait pas remarqué que j'avais espionné sa conversation.  
Après une douche bien méritée, je m'allongeais dans mon lit, réfléchissant au lendemain. Je m'inquiétais pour trois personnes en même temps : Itachi, Naruto, et Kiba. Il ne manquerait plus que Suigetsu et mon cerveau entrerait en ébullition.

Mardi :

Le lendemain arriva rapidement sur Konoha. Je me levais, m'étendais et puis me préparais. Avant de partir je fis un tour jusqu'à la chambre de mon frère, et le vis allongé sur sa chaise de bureau. J'esquissais une grimace. Il semblait vraiment ailleurs ces temps-ci. Tout n'était pas tout rose pour lui non plus apparemment. Je pris une couverture que je plaçais sur lui et partis. Destination : Lycée.

- Sasuke ! Cria une voix enjouée que je connaissais si bien pour l'avoir entendu des millions de fois.  
Je vis Suigetsu débarqué telle la bombe d'Hiroshima sur moi. Il avait l'air bien heureux pour un jour d'école.  
- Tu ne sais pas quoi ? Dit-il.  
- Quoi ? Répondais-je froidement.  
- Karin part aux States pendant six mois !

Je partis d'un rire bruyant. Tout ça pour ça. Il était heureux de voir sa cousine partir si loin de lui. Quel idiot pensais-je. Il arrivait à me redonner le sourire sans même s'en douter une quelconque seconde.

- Baka.

Il me fit un grand sourire et sautilla dans tous les sens jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête pour me poser une question.

- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

Alors il l'avait quand même remarqué... quelque part ça me soulageait de pouvoir en parler avec quelqu'un.

- Disons que hier Kiba n'était pas là et on ne sait toujours pas pourquoi, que je suis allé chez Naruto et que je me suis fais prendre allongé sous lui, sur le canapé, par sa mère, et qu'après, en rentrant, j'ai vu mon frère triste. Donc je suis un peu inquiet par toute cette tournure que prend ma vie.

Il émit un léger « Oh » et réfléchissait plusieurs minutes. Un doigt sous le menton et son autre main qui se grattait la nuque, un vieux tic qui me faisait toujours sourire.

- Attend je n'ai pas tout comprit. Tu as faillis coucher avec Naruto ?

Il s'exclama tellement fort que toute la ruelle nous regarda... Je piquais un fard et claquais l'arrière tête de Suigetsu en lâchant un « baka ». Je marchais alors rapidement, poussant un grognement et quelques injures, pour ne pas avoir à affronter le regard des passants.

- Sasuke ! Attend-moi !

J'avançais rapidement, et voyant qu'il ne me suivait plus je me retournais pour voir ce qu'il fabriquait. Il était là, ne bougeant pas, essayant surement d'analyser quelque chose. Je m'approchai alors et attendis qu'il parle.

- Tu as dit quoi par rapport à ton frère tout à l'heure ?  
- Il n'est pas bien...  
- Comment ça ?  
- Et bien, quand je suis rentré il était dans le salon, son téléphone portable à la main, le regard perdu dans le vague.  
- Et tu sais pourquoi ?  
- Il m'a dit qu'il s'était embrouillé avec sa copine. De plus j'ai lu une phrase qu'elle lui a écrite sur msn et ce n'était pas fameux.

N'entendant rien de la part de Suigetsu je me retournais pour regarder son visage et y vis un grand sourire. Que lui prenait-il ? Quand il vit que je le scrutais, un air d'incompréhension sur mon visage, il reprit son impassibilité et changea de sujet. Me parlant de sa soirée qui avait été apparemment ennuyante à mourir.

Etrangement, il avait l'air plus heureux que tout à l'heure encore. Que lui prenait-il de réagir ainsi ? C'était quoi ce sourire sournois ?  
Je ne comprenais rien à rien. Je fis abstraction de mes pensées pour me concentrer pleinement au sujet de conversation lancé par mon meilleur ami.  
Quand nous arrivâmes devant le lycée, Naruto était là, toujours pas de Kiba en vue. Mon inquiétude reprenait le dessus sur mes émotions.

- Yo. Dit Suigetsu en tapant dans la main tendue de Naruto.  
- Salut.  
- Bonjour. Répondais-je à Naruto.

Il s'avançât et vint m'embrasser au coin des lèvres. Toujours aussi doux. J'étais rassuré de voir qu'il ne m'en voulait pas pour hier. Il me prit la main et nous nous dirigeâmes tous ensembles dans le grand bâtiment.

- J'ai réussi à contacter Kiba.

Nous tournions la tête au même moment et regardions Naruto, attendant une réponse que lui seul pouvait nous communiquer.

* * *

Et voilà ! Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez ;) A la prochaine


	16. Chapitre 16

**Chapitre XVI :**

******/!\** Lemon (autrement dit : _relation sexuelle explicite_ !)  


_« J'ai réussi à contacter Kiba »_

- **A**lors, alors ? S'écria Suigetsu, impatient de connaître les raisons de son absence.

- Il m'a seulement dit qu'il n'avait pas eu envie de venir en cours ces deux derniers jours, et que maintenant il était malade. Qu'il ne reviendrait que la semaine prochaine…

- Oh…

Je ne disais rien, me contentant de simplement écouter la conversation. Même si je ne connaissais que très peu Kiba pour le moment, ce n'était pas son genre. Surtout avec une mère pareille, je doutais qu'il puisse ne pas tenir rigueur de la réaction de celle-ci quant à son envie de faire l'école buissonnière.

- Il m'a dit qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter.

Suigetsu était étonnamment heureux. Ca pouvait sembler spécial mais en vérité je le connaissais mieux que quiconque et pouvais affirmer qu'il tenait à ses amis et à sa famille comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. C'était ce qui était le plus important pour lui, dans la vie. Je me souvenais d'un jour où l'on en avait discuté autour d'un thé, dans ma chambre. Ce jour là, il n'était pas bien. Pourquoi ? Car ses parents s'étaient disputés à table. Si Suigetsu avait bien une faiblesse c'était là qu'elle se trouvait. Il ne supportait pas, ou plutôt devrais-je dire plus, que ses parents s'hurlent dessus. C'était bien pour cette raison qu'il évitait de m'inviter. Je l'avais déjà vu se raidir et trembler en entendant les cris furieux de sa mère. Une fois il m'avait dit que dès qu'il serait en âge, il s'évaderait de chez lui et se trouverait un petit appartement pour y vivre sereinement.

- Je ne sais pas vous… mais je ne crois pas ce que dit Kiba. Avoua Naruto, réfléchissant.

- Moi non plus. M'empressais-je de dire pour confirmer ses doutes.

Suigetsu nous regarda, l'air perplexe et analysa la situation.

- A vrai dire c'est vrai que c'est un peu louche. Je connais suffisamment sa mère, autrement dit Tsume, que pour savoir qu'elle le disputerait pendant plus de trois mois s'il faisait ça.

J'opinais, et leur dis que de toute façon nous ne pourrions apprendre la vérité que de sa bouche.

Deuxième jour de la semaine, deuxième heures de la journée. Je m'ennuyais atrocement. Le professeur n'avait pas accepté que Naruto change de place pour se mettre à mes côtés. Je me retrouvais, alors, seul, tout comme lui, et n'écoutais rien du cours. J'avais des bonnes notes mais pas grâce aux professeurs, en vérité, seulement grâce à mes capacités intellectuelles. Peut-être que cela faisait un peu vantard mais ce n'était que la stricte vérité. Je préférai apprendre, seul, dans ma chambre, au calme. Là, je n'entendais que les vagues brouhahas que la classe émettait.

Ceci étant dit, j'essayais quand même de me concentrer mais en vint, je n'y parvenais pas. Les mathématiques étaient bien trop scientifiques pour moi qui avais un cerveau littéraire. Le professeur nous dit de prendre nos livres à telle pages, ce que l'on fit tous en même temps. On pouvait donc entendre le froissement des feuilles du bouquin bouger.

- Naruto ? Retentit la voix du professeur.

- Hum ?

- Tu n'as pas ton livre ?

Il s'excusa en disant qu'il avait confondu son livre d'histoire et de mathématiques, ce qui fit rire plusieurs élèves. Pathétiques. Etant donné que j'étais seul, je dis au professeur de bien vouloir nous laissés nous installés côte à côte, juste pour pouvoir appliquer nos exercices. Septique, il hésita un bon moment mais acquiesça finalement.

Naruto prit ses affaires et se hâta de venir s'installer, le plus silencieusement possible.

- Merci Sasuke.

Je rougis, une expression douce sur mon visage comme pour lui dire de ne pas me remercier pour pareille chose et nous nous exécutions à la tâche. Grâce à Naruto j'avais su comprendre et effectué un problème de maths.

J'avais voulu l'embrasser pour le remercier. Mais cette idée était tout bonnement stupide. J'en venais même à oublier dans quel endroit nous nous situions. J'étais maintenant beaucoup plus à l'aise avec Naruto. J'arrivais à communiquer et à aligner une phrase sans bafouiller comme au début de notre rencontre.

La journée s'était passée assez rapidement, pour une fois. Nous n'avions pu voir Suigetsu qui était allé en colle pour la fin de l'après midi. Nous, contrairement à lui, avions finis à seize heures.

Nous avions prit le chemin pour rentrer désormais chez nous. Mais comme hier, je n'avais pas envie de le quitter. Je réfléchis alors à une astuce pour pouvoir le voir encore quelque temps et décidais de lui proposer une invitation à séjourner chez moi samedi. Même si c'était surement un peu trop osé j'avais vraiment envie de l'avoir à mes côtés se week-end. Il n'y avait qu'à espérer qu'il n'avait rien prévu ce jour là.

- Naruto ?

Il tourna son visage en ma direction et me regarda l'air de dire « Oui ? » Je continuais alors mon récit.

- Ca te dirait de venir dormir chez moi, vendredi soir ?

Même si à la base j'avais pensé à samedi, j'avais après opté pour vendredi. Pourquoi ? Car il ne devait rien avoir à faire en particulier, étant donné que c'était le dernier jour d'école de la semaine. Minutieux n'est ce pas ?

Il me regarda, pas sur de comprendre. Puis ajouta :

- Ca ne dérangera pas ta famille ? Enfin, je veux dire, ton frère ?

- Je lui en parlerai ce soir, avant.

- Alors c'est d'accord, va pour vendredi soir.

Bon raisonnement Sasuke. Murmurais-je pour moi-même.

Je devrai en parler dès ce soir à Itachi, au moins il serait préparé à cette éventualité. De toute façon ne sachant pas que je suis gay il n'aura rien à redire. Au contraire, je suis même prêt à parier qu'il sera heureux de me voir en compagnie d'autres amis.

- Naruto ?

- Hum ?

- Tu as discuté avec ta mère hier ?

Il s'arrêta en chemin, puis reprit la cadence. Cette question semblait l'avoir embarrassé. Quelques rougeurs ornaient ses joues.

- O-Oui.

- Elle t'a dit quoi ?

Peut être étais-je trop curieux, mais je voulais vraiment savoir. Voir si sa mère lui en voulait ou pas.

- Des trucs idiots. Répondit-il évasement

Très évasif comme réponse mais ce n'était pas pour autant que j'allais laisser tomber. Bien au contraire, ça ne me rendais que plus curieux.

J'allais réitérer ma question quand il rajouta :

- Elle m'a demandé si on l'avait fait.

Nous étions maintenant tous les deux pivoines. Sa mère était bien curieuse. Peut être un petit peu trop. Mais que lui avait-il répondu au juste ?

- Tu lui as dis… ?

- Que ça ne la regardait pas.

Je soufflais de soulagement. Il avait eu une bonne réaction. Après tout ce n'était pas ses oignons, même si je la trouvais fort sympathique ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle devait s'immiscer dans notre vie de couple. De couple ? Ca sonnait bizarre à mes oreilles, et pourtant nous en étions un.

Nous marchions tous les deux, tête baissée. Gêné par la curiosité maladive de sa mère.

Le soir à 21heure, autour d'un bon repas cuisiné par mon grand frère :

Le silence régnait. Mon frère ne s'était toujours pas remit de sa dispute avec sa petite amie. J'aurai voulu lui en parler, mais à chaque fois qu'il sentait que je m'apprêtais à le faire, il me coupait la parole par des phrases futiles, telles qu'elles soient. Je laissais tomber pour le moment. Il valait mieux qu'il m'en parle de lui-même, même si je doutais, qu'un jour seulement, il me confierait ses problèmes. Itachi faisait toujours le fier, et ne montrait jamais ses sentiments, et pour cause il avait souvent eut du mal avec les femmes.

- Je peux inviter quelqu'un à loger vendredi soir ? Demandai-je quelque peu gêné de lui imposer ça, alors qu'il n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme.

- Suigetsu ?

- Non… un ami.

- Depuis quand tu as un autre ami que Suigetsu, Sasuke ?

- Depuis quelque temps, enfin bref c'est d'accord ?

Il opina de la tête, et un petit sourire, qui semblait sincère, vint prendre place sur son visage pâle. Itachi, il était vraiment le meilleur des grands frères dans ce bas monde. Je le remerciai et repris le cours de mon repas.

Le lendemain je m'étais empressé de raconter la nouvelle à Suigetsu. Nous étions en route pour aller jusqu'au lycée, et je n'avais pas pu retenir la nouvelle plus longtemps dans ma bouche, trop emballé par la tournure des événements.

Depuis quelque temps je ne pensais même plus à Neji, seulement quand j'entendais son prénom, sa voix ou que je le voyais sinon plus rien. Naruto avait réussi à me le faire sortir de la tête et je l'en remerciai de tout mon cœur.

- Vous allez dormir dans le même lit ?

Je piquais un fard, embarrassé comme jamais devant ces propos. Je lui frappais la tête légèrement et, comme toujours quand je le boudais, je me dirigeais rapidement, sans même l'attendre jusqu'à l'immense bâtisse.

- Sasuke !

- Quoi ? Dis-je indigné de ce ton qu'il prenait. Il s'amusait à me voir rougir cet imbécile !

- Bon un peu de sérieux… même si tu vas dormir dans le même lit qu'un beau gosse blond ! Je lui frappais une seconde fois la tête de mon poing et il dit un « outch ». J'aurai bien voulu être là moi aussi… vous allez bien vous amuser…

- Suigetsu ! Ferme là !

Et ce fut sur ces paroles que nous nous rendions à notre lycée.

Vendredi 22 juin : 

La semaine avait été rudement longue. L'impatience coulait dans mes veines. Maintenant que le grand jour était arrivé, j'étais tout excité mais à la fois angoissé. C'était la première fois que j'invitais une autre personne que Suigetsu. En plus de ça, venait s'ajouter que c'était désormais les vacances. Que du bon.

Naruto et moi, main dans la main, arrivions chez moi. Itachi n'étant pas là nous pouvions très bien prendre nos aises. Il était hors de question qu'il découvre notre relation cependant je me permettais d'embrasser Naruto dans ma demeure. Mon frère ne rentrerait qu'à huit heures après tout. Nous partîmes dans ma chambre et je tapotais la place de mon lit pour lui montrer qu'il pouvait venir s'y assoir. Il regardait ma chambre, comme émerveillé par la pièce, pourtant il n'y avait strictement rien. Tout était terne, ça variait du noir au blanc. Telles étaient les couleurs qui ornaient ma précieuse pièce où régnait toute mon intimité.

- Tu joues du piano ?

- Je rougis, et opinais de la tête.

- Tu me fais écouter tes talents d'artiste ?

Je ne pouvais pas refuser, cela dit je n'avais vraiment pas envie… pas devant lui. Et puis je n'aimais pas spécialement que l'on me voit jouer. Pour moi, jouer, était synonyme de décompression. Je m'exprimai à travers mes partitions et laisser libre cour à mes émotions. Cependant, je ne voulais pas le décevoir et donc me plaçais devant le piano. Je mouvais mes doigts comme pour les échauffer et les posèrent sur le clavier blanc. Une mélodie commença alors à sortir. Simple mélodie pour me donner le rythme. Ce fut deux minutes après que la réelle chanson transperça les murs. (Arrow-Girugämesh) Je me laissais aller. Je me plaisais dans ce silence, avec juste cette mélodie qui me redonnait de l'énergie. Je ne pouvais me passer de mon piano, c'était un être si cher à mes yeux. Un défouloir, et encore il représentait bien plus que ça. Sans lui, mes crises de larmes seraient doublées, et mes crises de colères ne seraient pas refoulées. Je fermai les yeux et laissais mes doigts danser sur cet objet merveilleux. J'en oubliais le monde entier, même Naruto. Il ne faisait plus partit de la pièce pour moi.

Une fois la chanson finit, je rouvris mes paupières et cherchais une présence. J'eu alors l'idée de tourner la tête pour voir Naruto. Il ne bougeait pas, statique, simple émotion qui me frappait était celle que ses yeux démontraient. Il vint alors s'assoir à mes côtés, sur le petit banc, me prit mon visage entre ses mains à la peau halées, et m'embrassa langoureusement. Qu'est ce que j'aimais quand il faisait ça. D'abord le piano puis le goût de ses douces lèvres, que demander de plus ?

Après cet échange buccal il me fixa et me caressa la joue.

- Tu es un prodige Sasuke.

Je fus étonné de ses paroles. Même si on me l'avait déjà répété quelques fois, je ne parvenais jamais à y croire. Là, c'était carrément l'homme avec qui je partageais mes lèvres qui me le disait. Je n'en étais que plus heureux. J'entrepris un doux baiser sur ses lèvres roses, puis laissais ma langue glisser dans sa cavité buccale.

Ce fut plus intense au cours des minutes qui s'écoulaient. Mon cœur résonnait dans ma poitrine. Je pouvais sentir le sien à travers son tee-shirt. Nous étions, comme dans un monde parallèle. La terre, le monde, les hommes, rien n'existaient plus.

Il continua de m'embrasser. Parfois que de simple baiser, allant parfois jusqu'à me lécher ou me mordiller la lèvre inférieur, ce que j'aimais tout particulièrement.

Plus le temps passait plus les choses s'avéraient chaudes. Lui, avait sa main dans mon dos, remontant mon tee-shirt alors que moi je me contentais de simplement répondre à cette bouche qui ne voulait quitter sa jumelle.

- Sasuke… murmura t-il.

Et il me prit la main pour m'emmener jusqu'à mon lit. Je savais dors et déjà comment les choses allaient se dérouler. Et je dus dire que je n'avais qu'une envie, qu'il me fasse sien.

J'étais allongé sous lui, comme lorsque j'étais chez les Uzumaki hier, et ramenait son visage à ma hauteur pour pouvoir encore et encore savourer ses parcelles de peaux qui m'étaient donnés de choyer.

Il se frottait contre moi. Non seulement mon cœur menaçait d'exploser, mais mon entre jambe se gonflait à vive allure, ainsi que la sienne. Il se redressa, entreprit de m'enlever mon tee-shirt puis enleva le sien. Il vint ensuite se remettre à ma hauteur et m'embrassa goulument.

Je voulus vérifier quelque chose, et tournais mon visage vers le cadran : dix sept heures avions largement le temps avant que mon grand frère n'arrive. De toute façon même s'il avait été l'heure je n'aurai pu m'arrêter, bien trop pris dans toutes ses sensations que je ne connaissais pas.

Ses lèvres parcoururent mon torse imberbe tandis que je laissais mes mains glisser le long de son dos. Il me lécha, suçota mes bouts de chair roses, et continua son chemin jusqu'à mon nombril où il y glissa sa langue. Je frissonnais de plaisir. Jamais je n'avais connu pareille chose. Neji et moi c'était brutal, rien de plus ni moins. Je n'étais, pour lui, qu'un défouloir et je le savais. Naruto quant à lui, faisait tout avec douceur, il prenait le temps de me faire gémir.

Il caressait mes flancs de ses mains, me couvrant de baisers sur le cou. Je l'incitai à faire plus en me déhanchant contre lui. J'étais impatient, l'envie de le sentir en moi s'intensifiait.

- Sasuke ?

- O-Oui ? Dis-je entre deux souffles.

- Je ne l'ai jamais fait.

Bien que sur le coup ça m'eu fait un choque, je me repris rapidement en voyant son visage se décomposer et le rassura en un tendre sourire. J'avais envie de lui mentir en disant que moi non plus, que j'étais toujours vierge. Je ne pouvais me permettre de lui avouer que j'étais le genre de « putain » à qui on faisait des choses.

- Moi non plus. Mentis-je.

Il me regarda longuement, cherchant comme une faille qui me ferait dire la vérité dans les yeux.

- Si,… tu mens.

J'écarquillais les yeux. Je ne voulais pas qu'il sache ça. Je le fis taire en l'embrassant, ce qui le fit ricaner. Je lui souris et passais mes mains dans ses cheveux couleurs or.

- J'ai confiance en toi… dis-je.

Il fut étonné, et reprit avec entrain ce qu'il était entrain de faire, c'est-à-dire s'occuper de mon corps. Il avait, soudainement, l'air plus confiant et ça ne me fit que plus plaisir.

Ses mains caressaient mes côtes et s'aventurèrent par la suite, sous la ceinture de mon pantalon. Je sursautais en sentant ses doigts prendre place sur mon entre jambe et frissonnais de plaisir lorsqu'il la massa doucement. J'aurai voulu, à ce moment là, lui enlever tous ses vêtements ainsi que les miens, plus particulièrement mon caleçon qui servait de barrière pour moins ressentir certaines sensations.

Petit à petit, mon pantalon glissa sur mes jambes blanches et fines. Il me lécha l'intérieur des cuisses et faufila sa main à l'intérieur de mon caleçon noir. Même s'il ne l'avait jamais fait, il avait l'air de s'y connaître un tantinet. Se pouvait-il qu'il ait déjà fait des préliminaires avec un autre garçon ? Je m'arrêtai de penser quand sa poigne sur ma verge devient plus intense, me faisant gémir d'avantage. Il enleva par la suite le bout de tissus gênant, et baissa la tête. Je paniquai de le voir faire ça. Jamais je n'avais eu une bouche sur mon sexe. Jamais. Ca allait être ma première fois.

En de long mouvements de pompe il fit aller et venir ma verge tout en imposant des va et vient assez rapides. Des sons que j'essayais tant bien que mal de dissimuler parvenaient à se frayer un chemin à l'extérieur de mes lèvres. Bientôt je n'en pouvais plus. Un liquide blanchâtre devait déjà couler dans sa bouche.

- Dé-désolé ! M'exclamais-je. Horrifié de savoir que j'avais osé éjaculer dans sa bouche.

Il me fit un doux sourire, avala ma semence et se déshabilla complètement. Son corps céleste était magnifique. Sa musculature contrastait avec la lumière du soleil. Ses cheveux retombant sur ses épaules carrées me donnait envie d'y plonger mes mains. Il m'éblouissait et m'envoutait.

Quand il s'approcha de moi, je pus alors remarquer ô combien son sexe était bel et bien plus imposant que celui de mon ex amant. Gorgé de sang, il me donnait drôlement envie. J'en frémissais mais gardais constance.

Il me rallongea sur le dos, venant de tous son poids me chevaucher. Son sexe déjà tendu touchait le mien et je n'en étais que plus excité.

- A partir de là, je ne sais pas bien comment procéder Sasuke…

- Donne-moi ta main. Lui dis-je, sachant déjà quel geste effectué.

Il me présenta sa main, et j'en pris deux doigts que je léchais goulument sous son regard convoiteur.

Je n'eu pas besoin de lui dire plus ce qu'il devait faire qu'il me fit écarter les jambes et me pénétra de son annulaire.

Je gémis, gêné par cette intrusion, mais qui était tout de même un peu plaisante. Il rejoint son doigt par un second qui fut suffisamment humidifié que pour venir se déposer à l'intérieur de moi. Il fit de léger va et vient, puis intensifia le rythme pour pouvoir atteindre ma prostate. Je poussais de petits cris puis un plus fort en sentant l'endroit qu'il venait de frôler. J'écartais alors plus les jambes.

- Naruto…

Il me regarda, à moitié soucieux ainsi que désirant de mon corps.

- Vient.

S'exécutant, il prit mes jambes, les plaça sur ses épaules et me pénétra.

- Aahhhh !

J'avais mal. Même si je l'avais fait avec Neji j'étais toujours aussi étroit. De plus, Naruto n'était pas petit, bien au contraire. Voyant que je soufrai quelque peu il attendit le bon moment avant de prendre l'initiative de bouger. La douleur s'estompait petit à petit laissant place à un plaisir ô combien immense. Encore une fois, je n'avais jamais ressentis ça. Toutes ces sensations qui me transperçaient de toute part me faisaient crier encore et encore.

Il me pilonnait, maintenant, avec toujours plus d'ardeur.

Mes yeux étaient embués d'eau, cause d'un désir certain.

- Plus fort ! Criai-je suffisamment fort pour réveiller un quartier entier.

Il s'exécuta. Je m'accrochai fermement à son dos, le griffant de mes ongles. De petits gémissements aigus sortaient de sa bouche.

- Sasu !

- Haaaaaaaan !

C'était bon, réellement bon. Je mouvais mon bassin pour l'inciter à aller à la fois plus vite ainsi que plus fort. Je le voulais en entier, je voulais le sentir jusqu'à la garde. Son odeur, ses attentions, ses coups de butoirs… tout me plaisait. Qu'elle frénésie à m'en couper le souffle.

Me pénétrant toujours plus intensément, j'haletais de plus en plus. J'aurai aimé que ce moment dur pour l'éternité. C'était si exaltant.

Et ce fut en un ultime crie, criant chacun nos prénoms respectifs d'une voix ténue que nous nous libérèrent à peu près en même temps.

Il resta quelque minute en moi, se retirant par la suite et roulant sur mon lit.

Je me blottis dans ses bras humides et il nous recouvrit d'un fin drap blanc qui couvrait mon lit. Nous étions épuisés et nous nous laissions nous perdre dans les bras de Morphée.

- Je t'aime Sasu…ke.

* * *

**Bonjour très chers lecteurs/lectrices. Alors voilà vous l'avez eu votre lemon xD, Je vous ais bien fait languir mais bon il est là maintenant. En tout cas ce chapire m'a donné du fil à retrordre, à votre avis pourquoi ? Le lemon... mon premier lemon à vrai dire. J'aimerai vraiment avoir vos avis dessus, j'espère qu'il vous a plut. J'ai vraiment fait du mieux que j'ai pu pour qu'il vous plaise. Je l'ai retouché bon nombres de fois.**

Sinon sachez que je ne pourrai pas posté de chapitres pendant deux semaines, à partir de vendredi 22/04 car je pars en vacances en Belgique et que je n'aurai plus de ligne internet pendant ce laps de temps. Donc je suis désolé. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas je vais beaucoup écrire ces vacances et ainsi je pourrais rattraper mon retard en vous postant deux chapitres d'un coup quand je rentrerais. Voilà... ça va me manquer toutes vos reviews.

Ce chapitres est plus long que les autres et est très impotant pour moi alors n'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui ne va pas etc...

Bref bonne vacances pour ceux qui le sont ou qui vont l'être. A la prochaine.

_**Réponse aux commentaires anonymes : **_

koalamanga : Et bien non, pas de crises de larme. Je ne veux pas que Kushina soit une méchante femme ! Merci pour ta review, à la prochaine.

Shaim : Hello, et bien oui tu devais avoir de la lecture alors. J'espère que mon lemon t'as plus. Sasuke oublier Neji ? Hum... bah il va l'oublier un peu oui, faut dire que comme c'est les vacances maintenant il ne le verra plus et donc plus trop d'apparitions de sa part ! Tu as bien raison de t'inquiéter pour Kiba ;) Bref merci pour ta review, à la prochaine.

Tanuki-chan : Je suis d'accord avec toi, mais à mon avis il y aura toujours des homophobes malheureusement. Je peux te dire que tu ne verras pas Kiba avant un petit moment, peut être deux chapitres ou trois je ne sais plus. Parce qu'après ce chapitre, ce sera consacré à Itachi :D Bref merci pour tes reviews et à la prochaine.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre XVII :**

**C**e fut un son strident qui me fit ouvrir les yeux. Je me redressai soudainement, en position assise pour voir d'où venait ce bruit. Mon frère était là, un pied dans ma chambre, l'autre n'osant probablement pas franchir un millimètre de plus. Je réagis au quart de tour, regardai de droite à gauche pour me souvenir des évènements d'il y a quelque temps. Naruto était allongé, dans mon lit, nu et il me tenait le bassin de ses grand bras forts et musclés. Ma bouche s'ouvrit, mélange de stupeur et de surprise. Car même si mon frère ne pouvait pas voir que l'on était dénudé sous ces draps, nous étions quand même enlacés l'un l'autre.

Itachi, inerte, cherchait des yeux une explication. Il baissa son regard et rencontra nos vêtements, jonchant sur le sol. Il prit, du bout des doigts, ce qui devait être mon boxer et écarquilla les yeux.

- Sa…suke ? Dit-il, laissant un espace entre le « sa » et le « suke ».

Je baissais la tête, incapable de soutenir son regard une seconde de plus. Des rougeurs prirent surement place sur mes joues d'ordinaires blanches. Je ne pouvais plus bouger. Terrifié à l'idée de savoir que mon frère était dorénavant au courant de mes attirances. Contrairement à la mère de Naruto, mon frère nous voyait l'un l'autre étreint, des vêtements éparpillés au sol. Il devait déjà se douter de ce que l'on avait fait pendant son absence. A moins qu'il fermait les yeux et ne décidait de n'avoir rien vu, ni entendu.

Un soupir se fit entendre dans la partie droite de mon lit. Je tournai la tête pour voir Naruto émerger de son doux rêve. Il entrouvrit ses paupières, se frotta les yeux ainsi que les cheveux puis me fit un grand sourire niais. Il n'avait pas remarqué la présence de mon frère et s'approchait pour me donner un tendre baiser que je refusais en le repoussant. Surpris, il me jaugea du regard, et un raclement de gorge lui fit comprendre que nous n'étions plus seuls.

- O-Oh…

- Tâchez de vous habiller, et rejoignez-moi vite au salon !

Il avait dit ça d'un ton tellement froid et dur que j'en frissonnai. Est-ce que mon grand frère que j'adorai, le dernier membre de ma famille, allait me rejeter ? S'il fallait, j'étais même prêt à perdre Naruto et refouler cette attirance pour le garder à mes côtés. Je ne pouvais pas vivre sans mon frère, c'était tout bonnement impossible.

- Je suis désolé… M'excusais-je.

Naruto qui s'était levé pour se revêtir de ses vêtements se retourna et me demanda, de son regard bleu, pourquoi.

- Tu vas devoir être confronté à mon frère, alors que tu ne le connais même pas…

Il me fit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, s'approcha et me déposa un doux baiser sur le front.

- J'assumerai avec toi. Après tout j'ai ma part de responsabilité là dedans, n'est ce pas ?

J'émis un léger « oui », et exécutais les ordres de mon frère.

Nous étions dans le salon, Naruto installé sur le canapé, à côté de moi. Mon frère était sur le fauteuil et attendait patiemment que l'on daigne prendre la parole. Je n'osais rien dire, ce silence pesait tellement lourd.

- Parlez !

Je sursautai sur le divan en entendant sa voix emplit de colère. Je fis une grimace, prêt à pleurer devant cet air de dédain qui avait prit possession de son beau visage. Déjà qu'il avait des problèmes avec sa petite-amie, je ne faisais que lui en rajouter sur le dos.

- Je… prononçai Naruto avant de se faire couper sèchement par mon frère.

- Pas toi ! Lui ! Dit-il en me pointant du doigt.

Le teint de Naruto se décomposa devant tant de haine, qui sortait de la bouche de mon parent.

- Je suis désolé ! M'exclamais-je.

Je ne savais quoi dire, peut-être que cela paraissait idiot comme parole, mais je ne pouvais faire autrement. J'étais terrorisé.

- Mais de quoi t'excuses-tu au juste ?

Je le regardai, pas sur de comprendre là où il voulait en venir et il se leva. Tenant ses cheveux d'une main il faisait les cent pas dans la petite pièce qui nous servait de salon.

- Je me fiche de savoir pour qui ton cœur balance Sasuke ! Mais je n'étais même pas au courant ! De plus, je te vois allongé, me doutant par la même occasion, en voyant vos vêtements, que vous êtes nus. Comment veux-tu que je réagisse ? J'ai essayé d'être calme je t'assure, mais là... Voir mon petit frère qui n'a à peine que quinze ans dans les bras d'un… je ne sais même pas qui t'es toi !

Naruto écarquilla les yeux devant la réaction de mon frère. Alors il ne m'en voulait pas pour le fait que je sois homosexuel ? C'était déjà une très bonne chose à savoir. Maintenant comment lui expliquer la suite.

- Naruto.

- Hein ? Demanda mon frère, pas sur de comprendre.

- Je me présente, je suis Naruto Uzumaki. Désolé du dérangement et d'avoir fait une quelconque chose qui ait pu vous importuner.

Il s'était incliné devant mon ainé, très bonne réaction de sa part. Itachi, quant à lui, esquissa un petit sourire doux. Il rit d'un rire nerveux et se rassit sur le canapé, se laissant tomber dessus.

- Peut être que ça m'a énervé mais ça à du faire du bien à mon frère. Pas vrai Sasuke ?

Je piquais un fard. Entre lui et Suigetsu j'en avais plus qu'assez de voir qu'il me provoquait comme ça. Ils faisaient la paire ces deux là. Je me renfrognai.

- Je suis désolé. Que de tensions en ce moment. Naruto, moi c'est Itachi, Itachi Uchiwa, l'ainé de Sasuke et sa seule famille. Je te conseille de ne pas le blesser si tu ne veux pas faire assister tes parents à tes funérailles.

Naruto émit un ricanement stressé et serra la main, qu'avait présentée mon frère à son égard.

- Enchanté.

Je regardai Itachi. Il ne semblait plus en colère. Au contraire, la tristesse apparente dans ses yeux depuis quelques jours s'intensifiait.

- On en reparlera Sasuke. Pour le moment allez vous amuser je vais préparer le dîner.

- Non ! Je veux dire que… je vais le faire nii-san ! Va te reposer. Tu dois être fatigué par ta journée de boulot.

Il me sourit et détala dans sa chambre. Mon frère n'était pas bien, j'aurai cru qu'il allait s'effondrer là dans l'instant. Je préférai le laisser seul pour qu'il se calme que de devoir supporter cette mélancolie lisible.

- Je peux t'aider ?

- Non. Je le fais pour mon frère, je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais il n'est vraiment pas en état en ce moment. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il a eu cette réaction plutôt étrange.

- Je vois… j'essaierai de le faire rire pendant le dîner.

Je ricanai, ce n'était pas aussi simple que ça avec lui. Il n'y avait qu'une personne capable de ce genre de chose et c'était Suigetsu. Mon frère et lui s'entendait très bien, et partageaient bon nombre de moment idiot. Peut –être était-ce ça la solution ? Mais Naruto en serait-il content ? J'en doutais…

- Naruto… ça te dérange si j'invite Suigetsu à manger ce soir à la maison ?

- Hein ? Bien sur que non. Pourquoi ?

- Nous étions censés profiter de la présence de l'un l'autre donc bon… mais seul Sui est capable de remettre sur pied mon grand frère, du moins c'est ce que je pense.

Il opina de la tête, et mit la table sous mes directives.

Vendredi 22heures : 

J'avais appelé Suigetsu pour lui demander de venir, même s'il avait eu du mal à avoir l'approbation de ses parents il avait finalement réussi et ce devait être lui, qui était derrière la porte. J'aurai voulu l'inviter à loger car il se faisait déjà tard, mais je ne pouvais pas. Je voulais dormir dans les bras de Naruto tranquillement, sans être dérangé. Peut-être étais-je un peu trop égoïste ?

Nous avions discuté pendant que je faisais la cuisine avec Naruto et avions convenu que dès demain nous appellerions une nouvelle fois Kiba. Ca faisait tout de même une semaine que l'on ne s'était pas vu et cela faisait étrange.

J'ouvris la porte qui nous séparait de la température fraiche de l'extérieur et aperçu un Suigetsu tout gelé. Je le fis rapidement entrer. Il était trempé de la tête aux pieds. Je me mordais la lèvre inférieur, mal à l'aise d'avoir du le déranger pour si peu.

Je lui ôtais sa veste et la suspendais sur le pendoir. Il se déchaussa et sautilla en bougeant la tête, de la même manière qu'un chien, pour envoyé les dernières gouttes d'eaux qui imprégnaient ses cheveux bleutés.

- J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu.

- C'est très bien merci. Itachi n'est pas au courant que tu es là, ce serait bien si tu lui faisais peur.

Il me fit un sourire et éleva son pouce dans l'air en disant un « compte sur moi » avant de se diriger dans la salle à manger. Mon frère était placé à côté de Naruto et ils n'attendaient plus que moi pour dîner. J'appelai Itachi pour le faire venir, et ainsi pouvoir permettre à Sui de se cacher derrière la porte. Quand mon ainé repartit s'assoir, Suigetsu sortit de sa cachette et lui fit un « bouh » idiot. Mon ainé sursauta et se remit bien vite de ses émotions quand il se rendit compte de tout ce manège.

- Non mais n'importe quoi ! Ca va pas de me faire une peur pareille ! J'ai frôlé la syncope.

Sui ricana, tandis que mon frère restait coi.

- Et d'abord qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Dis plutôt que t'as pas envie de me voir… bredouilla Sui.

- C'est moi qui l'ai invité Nii-san !

Il soupira, et frotta la tête de mon meilleur ami qui ronchonna. Sur ce nous passions à table.

**Pov Itachi : **

Pendant toute la soirée, Suigetsu n'avait pas cessé de raconter des âneries. Je me doutais qu'il était venu pour me faire rire, c'était surement une idée de Sasuke. Je devais avouer que plusieurs fois j'avais ri devant tant de misère. Certaines fois il nous racontait pour ces colles, et d'autres pour ces mésaventures.

Suigetsu et moi nous entendions particulièrement bien depuis déjà quelques années. Il était le meilleur ami de mon frère et quelqu'un que j'appréciai beaucoup. Il était surement le meilleur ami que l'on puisse rêver d'avoir. J'étais heureux de constater que c'était mon frère qui avait hérité d'un tel idiot.

Ce qui s'était passé avant le dîner m'avait laissé stupéfait, certes, mais j'acceptai les sentiments de Sasuke. J'avais toujours douté de ses attirances, je me doutais qu'il devait être gay mais ça il n'en était pas au courant. Ce beau blond dont il s'entichait avait plutôt l'air de bien prendre soin de lui alors je ne m'inquiétais pas trop. Et puis Suigetsu était là pour le surveiller.

Je voyais déjà la fin de soirée arriver. Cependant je me rendais compte que Suigetsu ne pourrait pas dormir dans la chambre de mon frère étant donné que son petit ami était là. Devait-il rentrer chez lui ? Avec cette pluie qui battait son plein c'était tout de même un peu risqué. Et ses parents allaient nous en vouloir s'il prenait froid.

- Reste ici pour la nuit Suigetsu.

Mon frère me regarda, surprit. Et je lui fis un clin d'œil rassurant. La personne concernée, quant à elle, avait le sourcil gauche froncé.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te ferai pas dormir en compagnie des deux tourtereaux. Mais tu ne vas pas rentrer par un temps pareil tout de même !

Il gigota sur sa chaise pour démontrer sa gêne. Je le connaissais suffisamment pour affirmer qu'il pensait surement déranger. Ce qui était loin d'être le cas soit dit entre nous.

Je lui fis un sourire pour le rassurer, et après le repas je m'emparais du téléphone afin de prévenir ses parents de la situation. Ils n'avaient rien ajouté, m'affirmant qu'ils étaient bel et bien d'accord.

Je me demandais maintenant où il allait bien pouvoir dormir. Je lui laisserai mon lit et je prendrai le canapé, voilà une bonne décision que je devais leur dire à tous. Ils étaient tous autour de la table, comme toujours, mais ne faisait que discuter. Je les interrompis par ma présence.

- Suigetsu, tu dormiras dans mon lit et moi je prendrai le canapé d'accord ?

Il fit des gestes avec ses mains, un peu affolé et rougis. Il était rare qu'il se mette dans des états pareils. Je me demandais bien à quoi c'était du.

- Non ! Je prendrai le canapé. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Itachi.

- Non ! Un point final ! Dis-je sérieusement.

Il me connaissait et savait qu'on ne me faisait pas changer d'avis comme ça. Après tout j'étais un Uchiwa, fils de Fugaku, aussi têtu qu'une mule. Si j'avais hérité d'un trait de caractère c'était bien celui-ci. Et je dois dire que j'en étais plutôt fier.

Tout le monde était partit se coucher. Mon frère et Naruto étaient montés ensemble. Qu'allait-il faire ? Ca je ne voulais pas le savoir. Ca ne m'enchantait pas plus que ça, je le laissais faire car je savais que je ne pourrai lui interdire. Après tout ces hormones devait le consumer. Que pouvais-je y faire ? Il n'était plus si jeune que ça maintenant.

Je me trouvais à cet instant, dans ma chambre. J'étais entrain de refaire mon lit correctement, car j'avais oublié de le faire. Mais où avais-je donc la tête ? Ca c'était une bonne question, croyez moi.

Suigetsu était dans la salle de bain pendant que j'étais sur mon ordinateur pour vérifier mes messages dans ma boite à mail.

_Message du 23 juin à 20h09._

« Itachi, tu me déçois, vraiment… Je t'ai appelé bon nombre de fois sur ton portable, essayant d'arranger la situation mais tu devais être occupé à autre chose. Ah mais oui ! Où avais-je donc la tête ? Tu travaillais ou bien tu t'occupais de ton petit frère ?, tu n'as pas pensé à moi de toute ta journée, comme toujours… Je voudrai qu'on arrête pour de bon maintenant. Kana.»

Je pris mon téléphone portable caché dans mon sac, l'ouvrit et pus y voir trois appel manqués… Je m'empressai de sélectionner le numéro pour l'appeler. J'attendis un petit moment afin d'entendre la voix à l'autre bout du fil.

_- Kana !_

_- Itachi ? Qu'est ce que tu veux ?_

_- Je suis désolé ! Je t'en pris pardonne-moi. J'étais au travail, et le soir mon frère a fait durer le repas._

_- Je m'en contre fiche, je ne suis plus libre maintenant._

_- Q-Quoi ?_

J'entendis alors un bruit derrière ma petite amie. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire une voix ? Quoi qu'il en soit, quelqu'un était là. C'est alors qu'un « chérie » résonna dans mon appareil. M'avait-elle déjà remplacé ? Aussi rapidement ? Qu'étais-je pour elle ? Un simple pantin ? Toutes ces questions qui tournaient sans cesse dans ma tête s'arrêtèrent quand la voix de ce qui devait être à présent mon ex petite amie me fit revenir à la réalité ferme.

- _N'espère plus rien de moi, de nous ! De toute façon je suis enceinte… et il n'est pas de toi._

Et la tonalité provenant de l'appareil s'arrêta, laissant des « bips, bips, bips » sonores se faire entendre.

- _En… ceinte ? Elle attendait un enfant ? D'un autre ? Cela voulait-il dire qu'elle m'avait trompé pendant que nous étions en couple ?_

Je basculai en avant, et me retins in-extrémis à mon bureau. Je m'assis sur le lit. Le visage livide et laissais mes larmes franchir la barrière de mes yeux. Des gouttes d'eau salées roulèrent sur mes joues, tout comme le ciel qui ne cessait de pleurer. Je ne bougeai plus, je n'arrivai pas à y croire. On était tellement bien tous les deux, pourquoi… ?

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir, et sachant que c'était surement Suigetsu qui revenait de sa longue douche, d'un revers de manche je me hâtais d'essuyer mon visage. Malheureusement j'étais obligé de renifler et ça Sui l'avait entendu bien malgré moi.

- Itachi… ? Dit-il en accourant vers moi.

Je mis mes mains sur mes yeux et me laissais tomber sur le lit. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit dans cet état. Personne, personne ne devait pouvoir observer Itachi Uchiwa entrain de pleurer. C'était intime ! J'étais entrain de m'énerver quand un poids sur le lit me signala la présence d'une personne à mes côtés.

- Est-ce que ça va aller ?

Je hochai la tête, toujours les paumes placées sur mon visage. J'avais envie de tout casser, d'abord la tristesse puis venait la colère. Cette colère qui animait mon corps tout entier. Je détestais les femmes ! Comment avait-elle pu se permettre un tel égarement ? Malheureusement en pensant comme ça, mes larmes redoublèrent d'intensité. Je gémissais, essayant de retenir mes nombreux sanglots. Ca devait, maintenant, faire exactement plus de cinq ans que je n'avais plus pleuré. Je m'étais promis de devenir fort pour assurer l'avenir de Sasuke, mais là je n'étais qu'un être faible et vulnérable… comme ces vulgaires petites niaises qui s'entichaient d'hommes idiots qui profitaient d'elles et qui allaient sautés les premières venues.

- Itachi ?

- Laisse-moi Suigetsu ! Hurlais-je pour qu'il disparaisse de mon champ de vision.

Cependant il ne m'écouta pas, et vint enlever mes fines mains de mon visage si rougi par mes pleures. Il me regarda dans les yeux un bon moment et me caressa le visage de ses petites mains d'adolescents.

- Tu ne vas vraiment pas bien… raconte-moi !

- Je… ça ne te regarde pas !

- Peu importe ! Tu as besoin de soutient. Tu n'as jamais été aussi triste depuis le décès de tes parents ! C'est qu'il a du se passer quelque chose de grave !

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi… je n'ai besoin de rien ni personne, tu entends ?

J'haussai la voix au fur et à mesure de mes paroles. Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit là, et qu'il essaye de me consoler alors que j'étais un homme plus âgé que lui. Sa mine se durcit comme quand il était contrarié par quelque chose.

- Oh que si tu as besoin de soutient ! Il n'y a qu'à te regarder pour avoir pitié ! Tu veux te faire passer pour un adulte fort et impassible mais en vérité tu es bien plus sensible que tu ne le laisse paraître ! De plus, tu n'arrêtes pas de répéter que tu veux le bonheur de ton frère, mais là tu l'inquiètes plus qu'autre chose. Ne crois-tu pas que tu ferais mieux d'en parler ? De te libérer de toute cette pression que tu gères, seul, sur tes épaules ?

Il avait le chic pour me mettre en colère celui là ! Je me levais, et entrepris de sortir de ma chambre pour rejoindre le canapé, mais il me retint en m'agrippant le bras.

- Je sais très bien que c'est en rapport avec ta salope de copine ! Toi, comme ton frère vous tomber toujours amoureux des personnes dont il ne faut pas ! Vous ne voyez même pas qu'il y a, dans votre entourage, des gens bien mieux qui tiennent à vous !

- Que veux-tu dire ?

Il s'arrêta de parler. Laissant un ange passer. Sasuke était-il amoureux d'une personne dont il ne fallait pas ? D'une personne mauvaise ? Etait-ce ce Naruto ? Non j'en doutais très fortement ou Sui aurait tout tenté pour l'en empêcher. Peut-être avait-il eu des sentiments auparavant pour quelqu'un d'autre. Sans même m'en parler ? Je laissais mes questions en suspend quand Sui releva son visage vers moi et me dit d'une voix sérieuse et emportée.

- Tu es con ou quoi ? A moins que tu ne sois réellement aveugle.

- …

- Je t'aime ! Je t'aime depuis tellement longtemps Itachi… depuis le premier jour où nos regards ce sont croisés. Je t'aime bien plus que n'importe qui dans ce monde. Je t'aime…

* * *

Bonjour, alors je m'excuse pour mon retard mais il s'est passé des choques qui m'ont un peu retardé. Je vous remercie pour vos review sur le chapitre 16, et j'ai hâte de voir vos réactions quant à celui-ci. Il ne plaira peut être pas à tous le monde après tout. Voilà, donc bonne continuation à tous et merci encore.

_**Réponse aux commentaires anonymes :**_

Chouchou : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, il m'a permit d'arrangé ce qu'il n'allait pas.

Tanuki-chan : Héhé merci beaucoup, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaît. Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre ta review pour savoir. Bye

_**Natsu.**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre XVIII :**

**Pov Itachi :**

_« Je t'aime ! Je t'aime depuis tellement longtemps Itachi… depuis le premier jour où nos regards ce sont croisés. Je t'aime bien plus que n'importe qui dans ce monde. Je t'aime… »_

Je restai coi devant ces paroles prononcées. Je me pinçais pour voir si s'était bien la réalité. Et ça l'était car j'avais bien ressentit la douleur vive qui s'était élancée dans mon bras.

Suigetsu, le meilleur ami de mon frère, essayait-il de me dire qu'il ressentait quelque chose de fort pour moi ? Qu'il ressentait ce qu'on appelait plus communément de l'amour envers moi ? Je restai ébahi devant une telle surprise. Que devais-je faire ? Jamais, ô grand jamais je ne me serai imaginé une situation pareille. Suigetsu m'avait toujours certifié qu'il était un pur hétéro, et là il me sortait de plein fouet que j'étais la personne qu'il désirait le plus.

J'avais l'impression d'être dans un rêve, un mauvais rêve même. Je ne savais que faire, comment réagir.

- Je sais que tu es amoureux de ta salope de copine, je sais que tu es hétéro, je sais que tu ne ressens rien pour moi Itachi ! Je le sais tout ça, mais je t'en pris laisse-moi une chance.

Ces mots me percutaient de plein fouet. Je faisais souffrir une personne innocente, une personne adorable. Ce garçon qu'était Suigetsu avait apporté tellement de couleur dans la vie de mon frère, ainsi que dans la mienne. Je ne prononçais rien, mes cordes vocales semblaient au repos. Je ne savais quoi dire tant la surprise était impunément grande.

Suigetsu n'était pour moi que l'ami de mon frère, quelqu'un que j'appréciai certes, mais une personne qui comptait beaucoup aux yeux de mon cadet.

- Itachi… dit quelque chose…

J'essayais de former des sons avec mes lèvres, mais aucun mot ne parvenait à franchir celles-ci. Je me perdais dans mes pensées, des questions affluaient dans mon cerveau maintenant bien éveillé.

- Je…

Je ne parvenais pas à trouver mes mots, il me fallut un instant de réflexion bien mérité pour méditer sur mes paroles.

- Je vais me doucher.

C'était la seule phrase que j'étais en mesure de dire pour l'instant. Pitoyable n'est ce pas ? Je fuyais la situation. En voulant partir en direction de la salle bain, je vis Sui qui avait baissé la tête. Mon cœur serré de le voir ainsi me dit de ne pas l'abandonner dans un tel état.

- Suigetsu… je ne peux pas.

- S'il te plaît…

- Non, je suis désolé mais c'est non.

En à peine une heure, beaucoup de choses s'était passées, toutes plus mauvaises les unes que les autres. D'abord j'apprenais que ma copine attendait un gosse d'un inconnu, et ensuite que le meilleur ami de mon frère éprouvait des sentiments bien plus contraignant à mon égard.

Sui se rapprocha de moi, toujours la tête baissée. Etant de dos je sentis son torse se coller contre moi. Ses bras encerclant ma taille et son visage humant l'odeur de mes cheveux. Je ne pouvais plus bouger, bien trop mal à l'aise. « Que dois-je faire ? » Etaient les mots que je me répétais en boucle.

- Suigetsu, je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas répondre à tes sentiments. Tu comprends n'est ce pas ?

Je sentis la tête de Sui opiner négativement. Dans la vie de tous les jours il était réellement têtu, mais si là il l'était ça allait quelque peu poser problème. Sa poigne se fit plus forte, quant à moi, je grimaçais.

Je me retournais et entrepris de le prendre dans mes bras. Une brève étreinte était ce que je désirais lui donner pour le réconforter de ce rejet. Il se laissa bercer dans mes bras. Je n'avais jamais fait de câlin à un homme à part peut être à mon petit frère. Ca me faisait bizarre, mais je sentais que Sui en avait besoin. Bien plus que de son café le matin.

Après quelques minutes, Sui releva la tête et voulu m'embrasser mais ma main se plaqua d'elle-même contre sa bouche pour l'empêcher de faire pareille bêtise. Que n'avait-il pas comprit dans ce que je lui avais dit ? Les problèmes ne faisaient que commencer apparemment.

Il réessaya une nouvelle fois, mais ce fut sans compter sur moi. Je le poussais, mettant fin à l'étreinte.

- Juste un baiser Itachi, juste un.

- Non. Dis-je le plus catégoriquement possible.

- S'il te plaît, juste un petit.

Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de l'embrasser pour lui faire plaisir. De un : je n'en avais pas la moindre envie, de deux : la souffrance qui en émanerait ne serait que plus vive, pour lui.

- Ca suffit Suigetsu, j'ai dit non.

Je ne m'étais pas du tout fait comprendre apparemment, puisque le meilleur ami de mon frère me poussa jusqu'à mon lit où il m'y allongea de tout mon long. Il se mit à califourchon sur moi, et commença par m'embrasser le cou. J'essayais vainement de le repousser, mais il ne voulait bouger. Sa prise se resserra, et il me mordilla le lobe de l'oreille, ce qui, je dois l'avouer me fit frémir bien plus qu'il l'aurait fallu.

- Sui... non…

Il ne se préoccupait pas de mes paroles, il préférait s'afférer à chaque parcelle de ma peau. Mes mains sur son torse essayaient tant et plus de le pousser mais il ne se laissait pas faire. Je n'en pouvais plus, j'étais fatigué de cette journée. Je ne voulais pas faire souffrir Suigetsu mais jamais je ne le laisserai me toucher si intimement.

Alors qu'il entreprit de passer sa main sous mon pantalon, mes bras retrouvèrent leurs forces d'origines, et je dégageais Suigetsu de mon corps. Il percuta de plein fouet le mur dur, et émit un gémissement plaintif. J'accourus alors jusqu'à lui pour l'aider. Ses pulsions avaient prit le dessus sur sa raison.

- Itachi…

Je vis de l'humidité dans ses yeux, tiraillés par la tristesse, engendrée par mes actions. Je m'en voulais de le faire autant souffrir, mais j'y étais contraint.

Je l'aidais à se relever, et l'allongeais dans mon lit. Une fois qu'il fut sous la couette, je fis comme avec mon frère, je déposais un baiser apaisant sur son front comme pour lui montrer que je ne l'abandonnerai pas.

- Je suis désolé Suigetsu. Dors maintenant.

Il fermait les yeux, et je pus voir une larme couler le long de sa joue rougie. Une fois de plus, une personne endurait à mes côtés.

Quand je vis que Suigetsu était bel et bien endormi, je partis me dépouiller de cette crasse qui s'était surement accumulée en une journée. J'exagérais, certes.

Je réfléchissais, sous le jet d'eau, à cette existence que je menais. La femme que j'aimais m'avait lâché pour se mettre avec un sale gros tas. Quelques gouttes d'eau provenant de mes canaux lacrymaux trouvaient un chemin sur ma peau blanchâtre. Trop d'émotions pour moi, en une seule journée. Cela devait faire plus de quatre ans que je ne m'étais pas laissé pleurer. Mais maintenant que j'étais seul, et en paix je pouvais me permettre de me laisser aller. Rien de mieux, qu'extérioriser mes sentiments une bonne fois pour toute.

Le lendemain, à 8h44.

J'étais le premier levé. Je préparai le petit déjeuner, après m'être habillé. J'étais parti chercher des croissants à la boulangerie du coin. Une fois que la table fut mise, et que les victuailles étaient installées je m'accordai une minute de repos.

Je n'avais que très peu dormit, pensant trop aux événements de la veille. Beaucoup de choses étaient intervenues, et m'avais dérouté. J'avais espéré, en me réveillant, m'apercevoir que tout n'était que cauchemar mais la réalité m'avait rattrapé bien plus vite.

J'entendis des pas dans l'escalier. J'étais rassuré par le fait que ce ne soit pas Suigetsu qui s'était levé en deuxième. Je passais la tête en dehors de la cuisine pour voir qui était là, et c'était mon petit frère accompagné de son… ami ? Je devrais plutôt dire petit copain mais c'était encore bien difficile. Il fallait que je lui parle, ce que j'avais vu n'était toujours pas digéré. Après tout, mon petit frère de quinze ans s'était envoyé en l'air avec un gars de son âge, duquel je ne connaissais rien. A peine son prénom et son nom. Mon frère était la personne la plus importante au monde pour moi, il ne me restait plus que lui, et je refusais de le voir souffrir. Je ne pouvais que m'assurer des vraies intentions de Naruto. J'étais assez déçu de moi-même sur ce coup, je n'avais même pas remarqué de quel bord était mon cadet.

Sasuke débarqua dans la cuisine et me fit un sourire timide, auquel je répondais. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se sente mal à l'aise après tout ce qu'il faisait pour moi. Il était même allé jusqu'à invité Suigetsu pour me réconforter. Quand j'y pense je me dis que c'était un ange ce gosse.

- Ca va nii-san ?

- Oui. Et toi, comment tu vas ?

- Bien, merci.

- Tu as passé une bonne nuit ?

Il rougit, ça aurait pu m'amuser certes, mais là je n'avais qu'une envie arracher les cheveux de Naruto. Pourquoi ? Et bien, parce que ce type avait volé l'innocence de mon petit frère adoré.

- Suigetsu n'est toujours pas réveillé ?

- Non.

- Nii-san, il s'est passé quelque chose hier soir, pour qu'il te crie dessus comme ça ?

Alors ils avaient entendu. Non mais dans quel pétrin m'étais-je encore fourré ? Je ne pouvais pas dévoiler la conversation que j'avais eut avec Sui la veille, ce serait insensé. De plus sa résumerait à dire qu'une dispute avait éclaté entre moi et ma petite amie, enfin ex-petite amie.

- Nous rigolions, c'était pour s'amuser. Il m'a jeté un oreiller dans la figure donc j'ai fait de même, et tout ça en haussant un peu la voix. Excusez nous pour le bruit d'hier.

Je n'avais rien su trouver de mieux. En espérant que Sasuke ne pose pas de questions à Sui sur ce qu'il s'était passé, car s'il disait une version différente nous aurions l'air de gros feinteur.

Il opina, et s'installa à table. Nous ne pouvions pas déjeuner sans ledit Suigetsu tout de même. En parlant du loup, voilà qu'il débarquait la tête dans le brouillard. Des poches dignes de valises figuraient sous ses yeux, ses cheveux pourtant si lisses étaient éparpillés un peu partout sur sa tête. Il dit un faible « bonjour » tout en se frottant les yeux, ce qui fit rire les deux tourtereaux.

- Toi, tu t'es levé du pied gauche. Dit Naruto, incroyablement surpris par la tête de Sui.

Le meilleur ami de mon frère grogna, et se passa les mains dans les cheveux.

Je débarquai ensuite dans la salle à manger, j'essayais à tout prix d'éviter le regard de Sui. C'était lâche certes, mais je ne voulais pas le voir, pas pour le moment. Je m'en voulais de lui faire tant de mal, mais c'était inévitable. Quand les sentiments ne sont pas réciproques la douleur bat son plein dans nos cœurs.

Le petit déjeuner se passa sans encombre. Les seuls à parler étaient Sasuke et Naruto qui dialoguaient à propos d'un « Kiba », une personne que je ne devais pas connaître surement. Je n'étais pas plus que ça intéressé, ça me permettait de feinter l'écoute, et en même temps de plonger dans mes pensées.

Après que tout le monde eut finit, la douche était de corvée.

- Tiens, une serviette pour te décrasser Naruto.

- Merci.

- Tu… viens faire une partie de console pendant que mon frère se lave ! Allé !

Je l'entrainais sans aucune opposition jusqu'au salon où j'y entrepris de sortir les jeux vidéos. Je ne voulais absolument pas que mon petit frère se douche avec lui. Je n'y pouvais rien, mon instinct de grand frère coltinant revenait à la charge.

Malheureusement ce que je n'avais pas prévu c'est que Sui serait là, entrain de s'émerveiller devant le ciel à la couleur bleue turquoise. Je ne pouvais pas ne pas l'inviter à cette partie. Après tout je jouais, habituellement, toujours avec lui.

- Suigetsu, tu viens ?

- On ne peut jouer qu'à deux, donc jouer sans moi.

C'est moi, ou il avait l'air jaloux ? Je ne comprenais plus rien. Je dis « tant pis » et passais la manette secondaire à l'ami de mon frère.

Pendant que Naruto se douchait, Sasuke était partit ranger un peu sa chambre. Bizarre n'est ce pas ? Je ne savais pas ce qu'ils y avaient fabriqués mais je ne voulais pas le savoir. Peut être que je fermais trop les yeux, mais si c'était pour voir des horreurs je préférais ne rien voir.

Alors que je faisais mon lit, Sui débarqua de je ne sais où. Ce que je ne voulais pas qui arrive était arrivé. Nous étions tous les deux, dans une salle, seuls.

- Itachi…

- Oui ? Dis-je en me retournant, un faux sourire alpagué sur mon visage.

- Tu… tu me détestes ?

- Hein ?

Pourquoi le détesterai-je ? Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était gay et qu'il était tombé amoureux de moi que j'allais le haïr ou autre chose du genre. J'étais loin d'être comme ça.

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Bien sur que non.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir forcé la main hier soir… dit-il d'une toute petite voix éteinte.

Malgré que je changeai les draps, je laissais mon travail en suspend pour me placer droit devant Sui. Il n'avait pas à se culpabiliser pour si peu. Je lui mis une petite claque sur la joue, comme je faisais toujours pour m'amuser et lui fis un grand sourire.

- Au lieu de dire des balivernes, vient plutôt m'aider à faire le lit, Monsieur je dors et je fous le désordre.

Il ricana, et vint rapidement m'aider, ce qui aurait pu me permettre de finir plus rapidement, or une bataille d'oreiller s'imposa.

Nous nous courrions après pour nous écrabouiller la tête avec, mais Sui me mit le tissus dans l'œil. Puis il me fit tomber sur le lit avec un coup un peu plus imposant. Non mais quel idiot. Il m'avait fait mal en plus cet imbécile.

- Itachi ? Oh je suis désolé !

- Baka !

Je sentis un poids sur mon lit. Des mains se poser sur mon visage et des yeux me regarder dans les blancs des miens.

- Je t'ai vraiment démonté l'œil gauche.

- Sans blague. Ben oui crétin !

Nous rigolâmes en cœur. Sui rapprocha son visage du mien mais avant qu'il puisse poser ses lèvres sur les miennes, ma main se plaqua sur sa bouche. Situation déjà vécu pas plus tard que la veille. Il était obtus ma parole !

- Suigetsu…

- S'il te plaît. Laisse-moi gouter à tes lèvres une fois. Après je mettrai de côté mes sentiments pour toi, je te le promets !

Je soupirai, blasé. Parce qu'en plus de ça, il en venait à faire du chantage. Je ne voulais vraiment pas avoir à faire ça, mais la compassion l'emporta sur la raison.

- Juste une fois alors.

Un sourire triomphant apparu sur son visage. De près il ressemblait plus à un sale gosse qu'autre chose. Cette malice dans son regard me faisait frissonner. Je l'aurai bien imaginé en yakuza ce sale gamin. J'arrêtai là mes réflexions idiotes, pour me concentrer sur les faits et gestes de Sui. Comme par reflexe je me reculais en le voyant s'approcher.

Mais ce fut sans compter sur Suigetsu qui emprisonna mes lèvres dans un baiser tendre. Lèvre contre lèvre. J'avais toujours les yeux ouverts, je ne pouvais décidément pas les fermer. Comment pourrais-je en sachant que j'étais entrain d'embrasser un garçon, qui plus est le meilleur ami de mon frère à peine âgé de seize ans.

Je sentis sa langue vouloir pénétrer ma cavité buccale mais là c'était trop. Je dégageai ma tête de son emprise, et le regardais, stupéfait pas ses intentions.

Je voulais le réprimander pour ce qu'il avait tenté de faire, mais en voyant sa tête baissée et quelques gouttes d'eau glisser le long de sa peau, je me résignais. Il devait souffrir et je ne voulais pas empirer les choses par égoïsme.

- Je suis désolé…

Je partis de ma chambre, refermant la porte derrière moi. J'entendais d'ici ses sanglots traverser les murs. Il me donnait envie de pleurer, à moi aussi. Sa douleur je la ressentais. Je vivais à peu près la même chose avec ma petite amie en ce moment même.

L'amour n'était vraiment qu'un sentiment dès plus contraignant. Une fois que le cœur s'en empreignait, la raison s'envolait.

* * *

Bonjour ! Je suis désolé pour le temps de publication, ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit, je n'ai plus du tout d'inspiration, mais bon il faut dire que j'ai plein de choses à faire. Puis beaucoup de choses ce sont passées et me prennent énormément de temps.

Merci beaucoup pour toutes les reviews que vous m'avez laissé ! Ca me fait énormément plaisir et j'espère que vous continuerez de me laisser vos impressions.

**Une petite question pour satisfaire ma curiosité. Désirez-vous un ItaSui ?**

Voilà, donc je vous dis à la prochaine je l'espère, bisous.

_**Réponse aux commentaires anonymes :**_

Mathilde : Oui c'est un drôle de couple, mais ils ne sont pas ensemble, ou du moins pas encore...

xLa : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente de voir que ma fiction te plaît. En espérant que la suite t'as plus tout autant.

Tanuki-chan : Hello, effectivement Kana est une salope comme le dit si souvent Suigetsu ! Tu voulais un KibaSui ? Bah... je suis désolé :s xD Au fait je suis désolé je voulais dire des "choses" et non pas des "choques". Enfin bref merci pour ta review, à la prochaine alors :D

reytan : Hello, merci pour ta review. Ahaha bah tu verras bien si Itachi et Sui vont finir ensemble, moi même je ne sais pas trop encore donc bon x) Allé à la prochaine (:

**_Natsu_**.


	19. Chapter 19

**Pov Sasuke :**

**M**on frère et Sui étaient étrangement bizarre depuis ce matin. Naruto et moi avions entendu, la veille, leur haussement de voix. Même si Itachi m'avait certifié que rien ne s'était passé, et qu'ils avaient seulement « joué », j'en doutais. Cette nuit là, nous n'avions rien fait. Etrangement je ne pensais plus à Neji. Naruto m'était devenu irremplaçable. Je ne saurai dire les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour lui mais ce qui était sur c'est que ce n'était plus une simple amitié qui nous liait. Quel plaisir de pouvoir se réveiller dans les bras de l'homme qui nous protège. J'étais heureux désormais.

Cependant, j'étais vraiment inquiet pour mes amis comme pour mon grand frère. Il se donnait un air de grand homme fort mais je voyais bien qu'il était tourmenté, que la douleur qui le tiraillait n'était commise que par la faute de sa petite amie.

J'étais dans ma chambre en train de tout ranger correctement lorsque Naruto me tira vers lui pour une tendre étreinte. Son odeur me procurait un bien être fou que je n'aurai su décrire. Il me fit des petits baisers papillons sur le cou et me le suçota goulûment. Depuis que nous avions couchés ensembles, nous étions beaucoup plus proches et avide de chaleur. Aux yeux de mon frère je ne devais plus être le petit garçon pur et candide que j'étais autrefois.

Les vacances d'été s'annonçaient désormais. En espérant que je puisse prendre un peu de couleur, parce qu'il fallait avouer que ma peau pâle contrastait que trop avec la peau halé de mon homme. « Mon homme » c'était maintenant comme ça que je qualifiais Naruto. J'aimais sentir qu'il m'appartenait à moi et moi seul. Possessif ? Certes un peu, mais en amour c'était tout de même normal.

Pendant que j'aérais ma chambre, Naruto prit son portable et essaya de joindre surement Kiba.

- Allo ? Kiba !

Je fis volte face et regardais Naruto dans les yeux pour savoir si c'était vraiment réel. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une semaine qu'il était injoignable et notre inquiétude ne se faisait que plus dense au fil des jours. Quand il comprit que je voulais, moi aussi, écouter la conversation il mit le haut parleur.

- Tu vas bien ? Et pourquoi ne viens-tu plus au lycée ?  
- Je... je suis désolé Naruto. Je vous expliquerai tous quand on se verra.  
- Quand est ce qu'on se voit ?  
- Demain ! Dis-je aussitôt. Naruto me regarda et grimaça.  
- Sasuke ? Entendis-je à l'autre bout du combiné.  
- Oui c'est moi. Bonjour Kiba.

Il y eut un blanc assez insupportable pour nous deux. Peut être que ma présence le dérangeait. Peut être qu'il aurait préféré parler seul à seul avec son ami, Naruto. Peut être que j'étais une nuisance dans leur conversation.

- Ca fait longtemps. Demain ? C'est d'accord.  
- Vraiment ? S'époumona Naruto.  
- Oui. Alors à demain.

On entendit maintenant un « bip » sonore, il avait raccroché. J'avais comme un mauvais pressentiment. Il avait changé, du moins quelque chose en lui avait changé. L'intonation dans sa voix principalement, il n'avait plus l'air aussi enjoué qu'avant et ce n'était pas pour nous rassurer.

Il fallait que je prévienne Sui, il serait content d'apprendre qu'on eu réussi à joindre notre ami. Je fis un sourire à Naruto et il m'embrassa fougueusement. Il était soulagé, tout comme moi. Après ce long baiser je partis en direction de la chambre de mon frère pour voir Suigetsu.

Sans même prendre le temps de frapper à la porte, j'ouvris à la volée celle-ci pour tomber sur un Suigetsu accoudé à la fenêtre, une cigarette en bouche. Choqué, je ne bougeais plus. Je sentais le sang affluer dans mon corps tout entier, la colère de le voir avec cette drogue en bouche m'empêchait de bien résonner. J'empoignais cette foutue cochonnerie et le secouait fermement en le tenant par les épaules.

- Où as-tu trouvé ça ? Criais-je.  
- Je fais ce que je veux Sasuke !  
- Non ! Pas chez moi !  
- Lâche-moi et arrête tes sermons !  
- C'est mauvais pour la santé !  
- Tu es qui pour me dire ça au juste ? Si tu veux que je me casse je le ferai mais cesse de me réprimander tu veux !

Je le vis s'éloigner, et en me rappelant pourquoi j'avais atterri dans cette pièce, je le suivis jusque dans l'entrée.

- On a réussi à contacter Kiba, et on le voit demain !  
- Cool.

C'était ça sa réaction ? Je ne comprenais pas, ou plutôt je ne le comprenais plus. Lui qui était le premier à défendre ses amis et à s'en soucier. Lui, qui était prêt à mettre sa vie en danger pour celle de ses amis. Que lui arrivait-il pour agir de la sorte ? Je ne me souvenais pas avoir vu Suigetsu aussi laxiste. Maintenant que j'y pensais, c'est vrai qu'il avait l'air de mauvaise humeur mais quand même.

- Je viendrai Sasuke, cesse de réfléchir à tord et à travers. Je viendrai. Moi aussi j'ai envie de le voir.

Ah bah quand même. J'acquiesçais et il partit sans même dire au revoir. Que c'était étrange de sa part. Il avait pourtant pour habitude de saluer tout le monde avant de partir, en prime mon frère d'ailleurs. Je me dirigeais vers le salon et y trouvais mon frère, allongé de tout son long sur le canapé en train de regarder la télé. Ou plutôt en faisant semblant de regarder la télé, il avait plus l'air dans ses pensées qu'autre chose... m'enfin.  
Ca ne servait à rien d'aller lui parler, je préférais me faire absent et le laisser réfléchir en paix. J'entrepris de rejoindre mon homme à l'étage pour avoir une bonne compagnie. Quand je traversais le seuil de la porte je vis Naruto tout enthousiaste. Il chantonnait un air de The gazette, son groupe préféré sans doute. Personnellement je préférai de loin Dir en grey.

- Ah Sasuke ! Comment l'a prit Sui ?  
- Euh... il est bizarre ces temps-ci mais il m'a certifié qu'il viendrait demain.

En y pensant nous n'avions pas fixé de rendez-vous où nous voir, quel idiotie. Naruto et moi nous mettions d'accord, et décidâmes de se rejoindre tous au parc. Plus j'y pensais plus je me disais que Kiba était le seul, parmi notre bande, à ne pas être au courant de notre relation plus qu'intime à moi et Naruto. J'appréhendais sa réaction mais en avais quand même hâte aussi.

Mon homme m'embrassa soudainement. Il était vraiment heureux alors. Son baiser se fit plus langoureux au fil des minutes, et si nous continuions comme ça la chance pour que nous fassions des choses pas très catholiques était proche de quatre-vingt dix neuf pourcent.

Le son d'un vibreur nous arrêta. C'était le portable de Naruto, il décrocha. Après avoir parlé pendant plus de deux minutes, il vint près de moi et d'une voix mielleuse il me demanda :

- Ca te dit de venir chez moi ?  
- Pourquoi faire ?  
- J'aimerai te présenter ma famille.

J'opinais et c'est ainsi qu'après avoir prévenu mon frère de ma sortie nous partions chez lui. J'avais horriblement envie de lui tenir la main lors du trajet mais avec tous ces passants ce n'était pas possible. Je ne voulais pas m'afficher au grand public comme ça. De plus, ce serait provoquer les problèmes. Beaucoup de personnes pensaient encore que l'homosexualité était une maladie, une tare après tout.

Sur tout le chemin aucun de nous deux avaient prit la parole. Ce silence suffisait à notre bonheur, nous étions tous les deux et c'était surement ce qui comptait le plus dès à présent. J'étais très fleur bleu en ce moment, et je me moquais même de moi vis-à-vis de ça.

Une fois arrivé, j'étais assez stressé à l'idée de devoir affronter une nouvelle fois sa mère, qui elle, nous avait surpris l'un sur l'autre. Elle devait me voir comme un pervers, quoi que son fils l'était lui aussi, un tantinet.  
Nous passions le seuil de la porte, et vîmes la mère de Naruto apparaître dans notre champ de vision. Elle nous fit un grand sourire, vint prendre son fils, dans les bras, qui rallât, ce qui m'amusait, puis m'enlaça à mon tour. Je n'étais pas habitué, mais étais quand même bien dans cette étreinte maternelle.

Elle nous accueillit sans plus de cérémonie et me dit de faire comme chez moi. Sa mère était vraiment très gentille, me rappelant la mienne qui était toujours pleine de tendresse envers nous.

Nous traversions les lieux et nous rendîmes dans la chambre de mon petit ami. Un peu bordélique le petit ami soit dit en passant. Bon, hormis ce détail, la déco était jolie et bien faite. Des posters de groupes de musique plutôt classés visual kei trônaient les murs de la pièce. Bien éclairée, sa chambre laissait passer la luminosité naturelle. Elle était d'ailleurs bien plus grande que la mienne. Il déposa ses affaires prises pour dormir chez moi, et me dit de venir avec lui, ce que je m'empressais de faire.

Il s'arrêta devant une chambre où était inscrit sur une pancarte « ne pas entrer », frappa et demanda s'il pouvait entrer. Une petite voix féminine lui répondit et il se hâta d'ouvrir la porte. Une jeune fille aux cheveux longs et blonds était assise sur un fauteuil en train de jouer à Wow sur l'ordinateur. Elle se retourna, et je pus voir deux billes azuréennes comme celles de Naruto me transpercer du regard. Inhabituellement je la trouvai belle. D'habitude les filles ne m'intéressaient pas du tout mais elle avait l'air sympathique et très gentille. Habillée d'une robe violette elle s'avança vers moi et me scruta pendant un bon petit temps avant de s'exclamer :

- Laisse-moi deviner, tu es Sasuke !  
- O-oui...  
- Ah ! Il est trognon ! Où as-tu déniché un mec pareil Naru ?  
- Sasuke voici Ino, ma sœur, Ino je te présente Sasuke, un ami.

Alors comme ça il avait une sœur ? Elle était gentille, et l'on pouvait bien voir les liens de sang qui les unissait l'un l'autre. La même couleur de cheveux ainsi que les mêmes yeux cyans.

- Il est gay non ?

A cette question, je devins écarlate. Est-ce que c'était inscrit sur mon front avec des lettres d'or ? Est-ce que mon orientation sexuelle se voyait à des kilomètres à la ronde ?

Naruto en voyant mon embarra soupira. Il avait l'air plus exaspéré que jamais.

- Ino, t'as finis avec tes questions débiles ? Bref, n'oublie pas de donner à manger à tes poissons.

Et c'est ainsi qu'on repartait. Je n'avais pas dit un mot. Ino, sa soit dis en sœur m'avait gêné rien que par cette question.

- Ne reste pas bloqué sur les paroles de ma sœur. Elle voit des gays partout. Un fantasme surement.

Je ricanais désormais. J'en jugeais qu'elle ne savait pas pour l'homosexualité de son frère. Mais étant donné qu'elle fantasmait sur les gays, elle ne devait pas être contre. Un bon point pour notre couple.

En passant par le salon, je vis deux têtes blondes dépasser de l'encadrement. C'était aussi des gens de sa famille. Je me triturais les doigts nerveusement et attendais de voir la suite des événements.

Nous étions désormais devant un homme à l'élégance innée. Il était magnifique. Un futur Naruto si je pus dire. Sa ressemblance avec son fils était frappante. Des cheveux blonds comme les blés décoiffés, des orbes où l'on pourrait se noyer ainsi qu'une carrure à vous couper le souffle. Il était beau, vraiment beau. Celui à ses côtés, beaucoup plus petit, avait une queue de cheval et les mêmes yeux que le reste de la famille. La seule différence était surement son style décalé. Il portait un haut en résille, des chaussures noires que l'on aurait pu qualifier de gothique ainsi qu'un collier à pic. Autrement dit très androgyne.

- Naruto ! Fiston, tu as décidé de nous présenter ton ami ?  
- Ouais.

Avant même que les présentations soient faites, le plus jeune, qui devait être son frère cadet s'approcha de moi rapidement.

- Moi c'est Deidara, le petit frère de Naruto et toi Sasuke n'est ce pas ?

Comment connaissaient-ils tous mon nom ? Naruto aurait parlé de moi, à moins que ce soit sa mère. Il fallait que je lui demande, ma curiosité était piquée à vif.

- O-Oui !  
- Bonjour Sasuke. Nous avons beaucoup entendu parler de toi par Naruto. Ravi de te rencontrer. Je suis le père de Naruto, Minato.  
- Enchanté dis-je en me baissant.

Etre en face d'une personne aussi intimidante m'embarrassait royalement. J'avais l'impression d'être tout petit à côté de cet homme à la classe naturelle. Après m'être incliné, le père de Naruto me dit de me redresser et il me sourit. En plus d'être hyper sexy – pensée mal placée – il était d'une gentillesse inégalable. Au contraire de sa mère qui me rappelait souvent la mienne, lui, cet homme ne me rappelait nullement mon père. Il était d'ailleurs l'opposé de celui-ci. Pas que mon père était méchant, mais il était plutôt froid et distant en apparence.

Après toutes ces nouvelles rencontres, Naruto et moi remontions à l'étage pour être de nouveau seuls. Quand nous fûmes dans sa chambre je ne pus m'empêcher de souffler. Il ricana et me dit que c'était maintenant fini, ce qui me fit sourire.

- Qu'en penses-tu ? De ma famille.  
- Ta mère est vraiment maternelle, ta sœur est drôle, ton frère est spécial mais il à l'air d'être un bon vivant. Quant à ton père... très intimidant.  
- Ouais... fin' je vis dans une famille de fous.

Je pouffais en entendant cette phrase dite avec pleine d'humour. Il nous fit nous assoir et on rigolait en chœur.

- Dis Naruto.  
- Oui ? Me demanda t-il maintenant redevenu sérieux.  
- C'est peut-être indiscret, mais je voulais te demander. Que font tes parents comme travail ?

Il esquissait un sourire et me prit dans ses bras.

- J'ai l'air d'un riche non ?  
- NON ! Enfin..., tu as de l'argent c'est sur mais je... enfin voilà quoi.  
- Ma mère est styliste, et mon père est chirurgien.  
- Ah ! Ah oui c'est sur que l'argent que ta famille a est bien mérité.

Naruto acquiesça mais n'avait pas l'air super heureux. Je me demandais ce qu'il avait quand il me coupa dans mes réflexions en me disant que si je voulais je pouvais manger ici. Même si ce n'était pas l'envie qui me manquait, je déclinais l'invitation pour pouvoir entreprendre une conversation sur les problèmes de mon frère ainé. En espérant qu'il se lâche pour une fois de sa vie.

Après un au revoir à toute sa famille, Naruto me raccompagna à l'extérieur. Nous étions maintenant un peu plus loin de sa maison et il se pencha pour poser un doux baiser sur mes lèvres entrouvertes. Je quémandais l'accès de sa bouche et il se laissa faire dans cette tendre embrassade. Après cet échange je partis en direction de mon chez moi.

Arrivé, je ne pris même pas la peine d'enlever ma veste que j'étais déjà dans le salon à voir si oui ou non mon frère y était encore. Il était allongé paresseusement sur le canapé comme ce matin or cette fois il tenait un bouquin dans ses mains.

Quand il m'entendit, il arrêta sa lecture pour m'observer quelques minutes. Il se redressa ensuite, et me dit d'approcher. Avait-il remarqué que je voulais avoir un semblant de conversation avec lui ? Mon frère était très perspicace mais quand il s'agissait de discuter de ses problèmes il refoulait tout en boucle.

- Itachi...  
- Hun ? Répondit-il. C'était un vieux tic de la famille Uchiwa ce genre de réponse évasive.  
- Je vois bien que tu es mal depuis quelque temps. Tu ne veux pas en parler ?

Il ne dit rien pendant plus de cinq minutes, puis souffla. Je savais que j'étais trop autour de lui, à lui poser des questions qui, je pense, ne me regardais pas le moins du monde mais je m'inquiétais. Il était mon frère après tout, le seul membre qu'il me restait de la lignée des Uchiwa.

- Je n'ai pas envie Sasuke, combien de fois vais-je devoir te le répéter pour que tu te le rentre dans le crâne ?

Je fis une moue boudeuse, et me levai. Je n'arriverai à rien devant son mutisme. Il ne voulait pas en parler, et j'avais beau tout faire pour, il ne décrocherait pas un mot sur ce qu'il se passait dans sa vie amoureuse en ce moment. J'avais beau espérer, mes efforts étaient vains.

- Quand je vais mal, tu me forces quasiment à te parler, mais quand c'est toi, il n'y a rien à faire tu ne veux pas te confier.  
- Si tu sais que je vais mal, tu serais gentil de bien vouloir me laisser seul avec moi-même pour réfléchir tranquillement et posément.

Je l'ennuyais c'était désormais sur. C'est en étant un peu triste que je partis sans un moindre mot. Je ne pouvais pas lutter contre ça, s'il ne voulait pas je ne pouvais pas lire dans ses pensées pour comprendre son mal.

Ce qui me restait à faire, c'était de lui prouver que je serais toujours là quoi qu'il en soit, et ainsi faire tout pour que son sourire retrouve sa gaieté d'avant.

Le lendemain :

Après avoir fait un déjeuner copieux à mon frère ainé, je m'étais préparé et étais partis en direction du parc. Après tout ce temps, nous allions enfin revoir Kiba, je n'en étais que plus excité.

En chemin je rencontrai Suigetsu qui avait, à mon plus grand soulagement, meilleure mine qu'hier. Il était de nouveau le meilleur ami de longue date que je connaissais.

Nous arrivions dans le parc, et vîmes Naruto accoudé à une petite table à l'air libre. Kiba n'était apparemment pas encore arrivé. En espérant qu'il ne nous pose pas de lapin, il manquerait plus que ça après une semaine sans s'être vus.

Nous fîmes un signe de main à mon amant que j'embrassais ensuite sur la joue. J'étais encore réticent à l'idée de l'embrasser à tout bout de champ devant du monde, que ce soit Sui ou pas. De plus il était vraiment curieux et ne s'empêcherait pas de commenter chaque baiser que l'on se faisait.

Après des questions formelles du genre « comment ça va ? » etc... nous vîmes Kiba débarquer. Son allure était complètement différente de celle d'avant. Vêtu d'un pantalon en jean, une veste en simili cuir ainsi qu'un tee shirt où était inscrit « fuck » il n'était plus le garçon que l'on connaissait. Son assurance était elle aussi changée. Son regard exprimait une sorte de colère ? Je n'arrivai pas trop à déterminer entièrement. Une pose nonchalante, les mains dans les poches, il dit :

- Salut.  
- Kiba ! Est-ce que ça va ? S'exprima mon amant, heureux comme jamais devant son ami.  
- Ouais.

Il était glacial. Son aura elle, était devenue sombre. Et j'aurai même pu dire que les ondes qu'il émettait étaient sinistrement noires.

- Ca faisait longtemps. Tu avais des problèmes ?  
- En quelque sorte, mais rien qui vous regarde. Assura t-il, méprisant.

Suigetsu et moi nous regardions, assez paniqué de ce changement de comportement. Que lui était-il arrivé pour qu'il devienne ainsi ? Est-ce qu'en si peu de temps il avait eu de nombreux problèmes infligeant à son cœur de se noircir ?

Je ne le savais pas, et le saurai peut être, ou plutôt surement plus tard.

* * *

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard magistral ! Sachez que j'étais en plein déménagement, ce qui signifie donc manque de temps ainsi que plus de ligne internet pendant 2 semaines...

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, il me paraît moins bien que les autres, mais il était important surtout dans la mesure où Sasuke fait la rencontre de la famille de Naruto.

Sinon, merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews fidèles lecteur ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions sur ce chapitre-ci.

Ca fait longtemps que je n'ais pas écris de chapitre pour cette fiction, mais je vous promet que je vais me remettre à l'écriture et que je ne vais pas l'abandonner !

Ensuite, je vous présente un de mes comptes qui est sur , sur lequel je poste une fiction crée moi même, avec des personnages inventés. Si vous voulez y faire un tour il vous suffit de taper "Natsuuki" sur et vous devriez trouver ma page.

Voilà, donc je vous dis à la prochaine.

Que croyez-vous qu'il va se passer dans le prochain chapitre mes chers lecteurs de mon coeur ?

_**Réponses aux commentaires anonymes :**_

sasunaru-tina : Ah oui, alors y a certains chapitre de ma fiction que tu ne vas pas aimé, j'en suis désolé mais bon. En tout cas merci d'avoir pris la peine de reviewer, à la prochaine alors.

Hhahdhd : Héhé, tu verras bien s'il y en aura un ou pas.

Marill : Merci beaucoup :D A la prochaine.

reytan : Oui, mais Itachi n'est pas homo, tu comprends ? Alors bon... Mais bon tu verras dans la suite ce qu'il se passera :p Merci pour ta review, à la prochaine.

Tanuki-chan : Hello, oh tu as déjà lu un ItaSui ? Il était bien ? J'en ai jamais vu ^^ Héhé, merci beaucoup pour ta review :D A la prochaine.

Loollipoops : Coucou, et bien ne t'en fais pas même si je viens à en avoir marre de cette fiction je me forcerai à la continuer pour vous! Mais pour le moment ce n'est pas le cas, alors pas d'inquiétude à avoir. Merci beaucoup et à la prochaine j'espère.

Natsu


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre XX :**

- **K**iba, est ce que ça va ? Demandais-je inquiet.  
- Cette question vous me l'avez déjà posé.

J'en restai stupéfait. Son comportement avait bel et bien changé en à peine une semaine. Il fallait que l'on en perce la raison. D'ordinaire joyeux et aimant, là il était froid et méprisant comme jamais. Malgré ça, je pouvais lire une tristesse incomprise dans son regard sombre. Il devait souffrir, non il souffrait ! C'était certain.

On aurait dit qu'il se forçait à paraître méchant, malheureusement pour lui je n'étais pas dupe et voyais clair dans son jeu. S'il tentait pour je ne sais quelle raison de nous mettre à dos c'était raté. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer dans sa vie actuellement mais je le saurai comme les autres.

Naruto, d'après son regard perplexe, devait se poser tout un harem de questions lui aussi.  
Depuis une semaine nous ne l'avions plus vu et il réapparaissait complètement changé. Plutôt inquiétant. Surement une des œuvres de Neji. En parlant de lui, ça faisait maintenant assez longtemps que je ne l'avais plus vu et je ne m'en portais que mieux. Je l'avais définitivement oublié désormais. Bien sur il m'arrivait de tant à autre de penser à lui, mais je n'avais plus ce désir contradictoire de le voir et de le sentir en moi. Naruto compensait parfaitement ce manque. Je ne pouvais pas assurer mes sentiments quant à ma relation avec lui, mais une chose était certaine il était bien plus important que Neji !

J'arrêtais là mes pensées pour en revenir à la dure réalité. Suigetsu qui n'avait pas daigné ouvrir la bouche depuis maintenant un certain temps dit :

- Tu nous prends pour des idiots peut être ? Ca se voit que tu ne vas pas bien ! Je pense que tout le monde l'a remarqué ! C'est clair comme de l'eau de source !

- De plus, reprit-il, tu te forces à paraître méchant. Limite on dirait un Yakuza ! Alors qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Ou qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé bon sang ?

Il était en colère, pas étonnant le moins du monde venant de sa part. Après tout ils s'entendaient plutôt bien avant. Voir son ami changer du tout au tout en si peu de temps c'est juste incompréhensible.

- Tu vois Sui, on n'a pas tous la chance de naître dans une famille aisée ! Pareil pour vous deux !  
- Moi, une famille aisée ? m'insurgeais-je. Mon frère a arrêté ses études pour subvenir à nos besoins ! Notre maison est le seul héritage de nos parents décédés, c'est le seul bien qu'il nous reste et tu oses dire que j'ai du fric peut être ?

Enervé je l'étais. Jamais je n'avais laissé libre cours à mes nerfs mais là s'en était trop. S'il y avait bien une chose qui m'insupportait c'était que l'on me dise une chose aussi peu réaliste. Mon frère s'était démené, mettant sa relation avec sa copine de côté, abandonnant ses études et son rêve de devenir un médecin légiste comme il aurait tant aimé l'être. S'enivrant de films policiers pour en apprendre toujours plus sur ce métier.

-Toi ton frère ne s'est pas fait taper par des Yakuzas venus récupérer le fric que mon daron leur devait ! Toi tu n'as pas dû te mettre à genou pour protéger ta famille ! Toi tu n'as pas du voir ta mère rouée de coups par des hommes sans pitié ! Alors tais-toi !

Quoi... ? Je n'y comprenais plus rien. Est-ce que c'était ça qui l'avait tant changé.

Une grande tristesse émanait de son regard.

Un ange passa. Le silence était lourd et pesant.

Naruto qui jusque là n'avait rien fait s'approcha de moi. Il m'enferma dans ses bras, m'embrassa tendrement la tempe puis me chuchota de me calmer. Kiba assez choqué par ce qu'il voyait nous lança un regard dur. Lui n'était pas au courant pour notre relation, mais à ce que je savais il n'était pas homophobe alors pourquoi est ce qu'il nous dévisageait durement ainsi ?

- Kiba... pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ? Rétorqua Naruto.  
- Pourquoi ? Et bien parce que je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter avec mes problèmes et que ça ne vous regarde pas, tout simplement.  
- Quand un ami va mal c'est de notre devoir de l'aider ! Dis-je on ne peut plus sur de moi.  
- Mais vous ne comprenez pas ! Vous ne pouvez rien faire ! Vous-  
- Tu faisais quoi pendant tout ce temps ?

Suigetsu voulait savoir. Il n'allait pas laisser la vérité s'échapper, il la saurait peu importe par quel moyen. Même s'il fallait lui tirer les vers du nez il y arriverait.

Kiba baissait la tête, il ne voulait pas divulguer la raison pour laquelle il n'allait plus en cours. Il s'assit sur un banc en bois et passa les mains dans ses cheveux.

Pas de doute, d'après ce qu'il nous avait dit quelque chose de grave s'était passé et il en résultait une immense tristesse ainsi qu'une colère apparente.

- Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit ma mère s'est fait frappée, il faut savoir que c'est parce que mon père nous a endetté jusqu'au cou et est partit comme un voleur à la suite de ça et donc nous avons de grosses dettes à rembourser. Les Yakuzas nous surveillaient de très près mais comme ma mère travaillait dans la compagnie Hyûga ils ne lui faisaient rien et attendaient patiemment qu'elle leur rembourse en totalité les frais. Mais depuis que j'ai arrêté d'être à la basque de Neji, celui-ci à viré ma mère et maintenant les Yakuzas en ont après nous. Ils veulent récupérer ce qui leurs est dû, ce qui est tout à fait normal en somme.

Il fit une grande pause, arrêtant ses explications pour souffler.

Quelle histoire... si j'avais su. Alors il avait géré ça tout seul ? J'aurai préféré qu'il me tape comme lui avait ordonné Neji que de le voir souffrir de la sorte.

- Du coup, je n'ai de choix que de contribuer aux problèmes financiers auxquels nous faisons face. Et pour cela, je suis devenu Yakuza à mon tour. Je m'abaisse à leurs niveaux. J'ai du moi-même tabasser un père de famille endetté. Je dois dire que je me dégoute moi-même mais grâce à ça je leur apporte du fric et il laisse ma famille tranquille.

Personne ne parlait. Nous déchantions tous. Kiba un Yakuza ? Alors là si on m'avait dit ça un jour j'aurai ris jusqu'à en pleurer tellement c'est inenvisageable. J'avais encore du mal à réaliser le sens de ses mots, j'en restais d'ailleurs coi.

Après plus de cinq minutes où personne ne parlait, je me redressais d'un bond et partis à la hâte. Je traversais tout le parc puis prenais une petite rue située en face d'une intersection. J'entendais les pas rapides des autres derrière moi, mais ne déchantais pas. Je me pressais, il était colossal que je le trouve. Seul mon cœur me dictait mes actes. Je l'entendais me dire d'avancer plus vite pour arriver à destination. Mes joues devaient être rouges de colère et mes yeux devaient lancer des éclairs à chaque passant. Ma rage était décuplée, une aura noire devait émaner de ma personne.

Je bousculais des gens, renversant un passant mais ne m'arrêtais pas pour l'aider, ce que devait faire un de mes amis. Je courais de plus en plus rapidement, j'entendais les voix de mes amis arriver à mes oreilles mais je n'y prêtais guère attention. Tout ce qui m'importais en cet instant c'était de le voir lui et personne d'autre.

Il me fallut plusieurs minutes pour atteindre ma destination. Je sonnais et me présentais à l'interphone. La porte s'ouvrit alors sur une silhouette que je reconnaîtrais entre mille. De longs cheveux fins bougeant au rythme du vent, un corps mince et élancé, un visage aux traits nets ainsi qu'une expression d'impassibilité parfaite. Mon cœur pulsait dans mes veines. Etait-ce un sentiment de peur ou bien était-ce le fait de le revoir depuis si longtemps qui me provoquait ce sentiment insoutenable ? En voyant ses yeux je pus dire que j'avais réellement peur, je me retrouvais devant l'homme dont j'étais amoureux, je me devais de faire ce pourquoi j'étais venus jusque ici mais je n'arrivais plus à bouger. Pétrifié, j'attendais qu'il daigne parler.

- Qu'es-tu venu faire ici ? Clamer ton pardon pour tout ce que tu m'as fait ?  
Ce que... je lui avais fait ? Ma colère me revint de plein fouet et je me rappelais dès lors ce pourquoi j'étais là. Je devais réagir, l'affronter comme jamais je ne l'avais fait, le remettre à sa place et le clouer sur place.

Avec une grande prise de courage je dis :

- Si je suis ici c'est pour te dire d'arrêter de faire subir pareille chose à la famille de Kiba !  
- Ah... ce bon vieux Kiba, j'étais sur qu'il lâcherait le morceau mais je ne pensais pas qu'il allait vous demander de l'aide tout de suite.  
- Il ne nous a rien demandé !  
- Je vois... dit-il avec lassitude.  
- Mais comment as-tu pu faire ça ?  
- Faire quoi ? Virer sa mère ? Et bien c'est pourtant simple il n'a pas tenu parole tout simplement et les représailles ont été dures.

Comment avais-je pu impunément tomber amoureux d'une espèce comme lui ? Etait-il humain ? Oui c'était tout là le problème. Les humains des êtres cruels... Je me rendais compte à quel point j'avais pu être bête de succomber à un charme comme le sien, autant dévastateur que dégueulasse. Je n'avais qu'une envie lui cracher en plein visage, quitte à me prendre une raclée, j'avais juste besoin de me laisser aller, de me défouler sur lui comme il l'avait tant fait avec moi dans ses mauvais jours.  
Alors que je bougeais d'un pas je vis les autres arriver, essoufflés. Car s'il y avait bien une chose à laquelle j'étais doué c'était la rapidité. Je courrais très vite et pouvais semer en un rien de temps peu importe la personne.

Je ne me formalisais pas plus de leurs arrivées, et m'approchais de Neji. Lui, il attendait, il ne savait pas ce que j'allais faire. S'il croyait que j'allais rester le petit Sasuke tout frêle et tout gentil. Sale ordure, je ne souhaite que ton malheur, le plus grand cela dit.

Je m'arrêtais devant lui et quand je fus à sa hauteur je lui lançais un de mes regards les plus méchants.

- Espèce d'ordure ! Tu n'es qu'une immondice de ce monde ! Tu n'es qu'un intrus. Ce serait blasphème que de te respecter. Tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'une merde !

Sa y est c'était dit. Je me sentais mieux maintenant. Comme pour la première fois je vis ses yeux s'entrouvrirent, il était choqué. Ses sourcils se froncèrent ensuite et alors qu'il allait rétorquer quelque chose je lui mis mon poing dans la figure sans plus de cérémonie. Il chancela et se retrouva à terre, près d'une poubelle.

Une fois son choc passé, il se rua sur moi pour m'aplatir contre la surface dur du sol mais Naruto l'arrêta en un instant. Je me fichais pourtant de ce qu'il pouvait m'arriver, je n'avais pas peur. Sa méchanceté gratuite je ne la supportais plus. Je me dégoutais, mon être entier était souillé par Neji. Comment avais-je seulement pu me laisser toucher par cette ordure ?

Suigetsu me relevait tandis que l'on pouvait observer Naruto et Neji se battre. Se rouant de coups tous les deux, je ne saurais dire qui prenait le dessus. D'après ce que j'avais pu voir Neji était plutôt musclé mais Naruto était bien mieux battit.

Je les laissais, je ne savais que faire maintenant. Si je m'interposais je risquais pour mon visage et ne servirais à rien. Je me tournais vers Kiba qui semblait horrifié par toute cette querelle. Il devait surement penser que c'était dû à sa faute.

Mon meilleur ami alla pour les séparer mais il se prit un poing par Neji qui était furieux. Sui se rajouta alors à la bagarre. Tout cela n'en finissait pas, je voyais mon amant et mon ami se prêter main forte pour stopper Neji, qui lui finissait plaqué au sol par Naruto. Naruto qui le tenait par le col de la chemise et qui s'apprêta à lui asséner le coup fatal qui le mettrait K.O dans la minute à suivre mais un crie parvenant à nos oreilles les arrêta.

Je vis la cousine de Neji débarquer en trombe, elle courra jusqu'à eux et obligea Naruto à lâcher son cousin.

- Je vous en prie, ça suffit ! Dit-elle, les larmes aux bords des yeux.  
- Hinata...  
- Kiba... Je suis désolé ! Je le persuaderais d'arrêter tout son cirque mais je t'en prie raisonne-les ! Si ça continue mon cousin sera défiguré !  
- C'est ce qu'il mérite !  
- Suigetsu arrête s'il te plaît ! Toute cette mascarade ne sert strictement à rien ! C'est un problème que je dois régler par moi-même ! Naruto et Sasuke c'est pareil pour vous deux. Je vous remercie d'avoir fait ça, je sais que c'était de bonne volonté mais je ne supporterais pas de voir Hinata triste ! S'exclama t-il, s'époumonant par la même occasion.

Hinata se rua sur Kiba et vint se blottir à l'intérieur de ses bras. Kiba lui, lui caressa les cheveux. Etait-il en couple avec cette fille ? J'eus ma réponse assez rapidement en voyant la jeune Hyûga prendre le visage de Kiba et déposer ses lèvres rosées sur les siennes. En un doux baiser, ils s'enlacèrent et oublièrent le monde qui les entourait.

Un raclement de gorge de la part de Suigetsu les stoppa. Ils étaient aussi rouge l'un que l'autre et ça me donnait du baume au cœur. Je me retournais alors d'un coup pour voir Naruto avec un regard tendre. Son arcade sourcilière saignait ainsi que sa lèvre inférieure, de son côté Neji était adossé contre le mur, le nez, la lèvre et l'arcade en sang ainsi qu'un coquard qui se préparait à entourer son œil à moitié fermé. Tant pis pour lui après tout, il l'avait mérité. Et Sui comment allait-il ? Seulement quelques égratignures d'après ce que je pouvais voir.

- Naruto, est ce que ça va ?  
- Oui oui.

Quel idiot pensais-je. Je pris un mouchoir et allais éponger le sang qui émanait de sa blessure. Naruto m'esquissât un sourire et me fit un baiser papillon, tout en disant « Tu as eu du courage aujourd'hui, beaucoup de courage » qui me décrochait un sourire sur les lèvres.

- Tu vois, sale Hyûga de mes deux, tu fais du mal à une personne à qui ta cousine tient ! Espèce de déchet ambulant !

Et il relançait les hostilités. Non mais je vous jure, si l'on devait élire le plus idiot et le plus inconscient des hommes se serait Suigetsu à qui je penserais en premier ! Je lui mis une tape sur l'arrière du crâne et lui lançais un regard méprisant.

- Mais quoi ? Vous n'allez pas le laisser avec si peu après tout ce qu'il a fait subir à Kiba ainsi qu'à toi Sasuke ! Tiens je viens de remarquer que ton nom finissait par uke, t'étais vraiment destiné à être un gay soumis en fait ?

J'allais le tuer, le dépecer vivant, lui arracher les entrailles ! Devant ma fureur il hoqueta et se cacha derrière les tourtereaux.

Alors que j'allais me précipiter sur lui pour l'égorger, j'entendis les rires de mes compagnons. Naruto, Kiba et même Hinata pouffaient devant la remarque de Suigetsu et ma réaction quelque peu exagérée. Alors que l'on venait de se battre ils arrivaient à rire. Seul Neji aussi stoïque qu'à l'accoutumée ne plaisantait pas. Il se releva en s'aidant du muret et se dirigea vers l'enceinte de sa demeure mais Hinata l'arrêta en pleine action par une phrase dite avec plein de bon sens.

- Neji-san je ne veux plus que tu fasses endurer des choses pareilles à Kiba ! Laisse sa mère reprendre son job dans notre compagnie ! Laisse-les vivre heureux !  
- Tu dis ça, seulement car tu te tapes l'Inuzuka. Tu crois franchement que ton père va approuver ta relation avec un pauvre ? Tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil ma belle. Je vais vous laisser roucouler un petit moment, dire à mon oncle de reprendre la femme Inuzuka mais sache que ton petit bonheur s'écroulera dès le moment où ton paternel saura pour ta relation avec ce fils de pauvres.

C'est ainsi qu'il repartit, ne nous regardant même pas une dernière fois. J'étais heureux pour mon ami même si sa phrase me laissait penser que ce n'était pas finit.

- Et voilà je suis le seul célibataire... Baragouina Suigetsu avec une petite mine.  
Nous pouffèrent en chœur tandis que lui nous fit un sourire qui sonnait on ne peut plus faux.  
- Est-ce que je suis moche ? Ou bien est-ce parce que je n'ai pas de charme ? A moins que mes fesses ne soient pas assez blanche que pour plaire reprit-il en faisant un clin d'œil à Kiba qui rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

Nouvel éclat de rire de nos parts. Finalement la journée se révéla être plutôt bonne. Kiba roucoulait comme l'avait si bien dit Neji, avec Hinata et moi Naruto me tenait dans ses bras bien au chaud. Il n'y avait que mon meilleur ami qui était seul, ce qui me fit une petite pointe au cœur surtout qu'il n'avait pas l'air super hier.

Après être restés ensemble plus d'une heure suite au conflit qui avait éclaté au sein de mes amis et mon ex-amant, nous étions partis chacun de notre côté. Il n'était pas encore très tard alors Naruto et moi étions au bord d'un lac, seuls.

Mon homme s'assit à mes côtés et m'embrassa goulûment tout en me serrant dans ses bras. Après un échange buccal on ne peut plus apprécié, il m'étendit sur l'herbe et m'embrassa chaque parcelle de peaux qui lui était offerte. Si un passant avait décidé de se balader là nous allions être dans un sacré pétrin mais après tout ce qui s'était passé nous avions envie de nous laisser aller. Il scella mes lèvres des siennes, et nos langues se battirent pour prendre le dessus, il parvint cependant à me faire soumis et comme pour me venger je lui mordillais la lèvre, ce qui le fit gémir. Je me mis ensuite sur lui, continuais à l'embrasser et de mes doigts essayais de déboutonner son jeans. Autant vous dire que ce fut une entreprise assez rude. Quand je parvins à faire sauter son dernier bouton, j'entrepris une douce caresse sur son membre déjà dressé. Je lui léchais le lobe de l'oreille et faufilais ma main dans son boxer noir pour y exercer des vas et viens régulier. Il gémissait tandis que je renforçais ma poigne sur sa verge. Si j'avais pu je l'aurai pris en entier dans ma bouche mais en voyant quelques passants je me dis que ça n'allait pas passer inaperçus si je le faisais.

J'avais envie de l'exciter, de le voir gémir et crier sous mon emprise. Bien évidemment il se retenait tant bien que mal pour ne pas attirer de regards sur nous. Au fur du temps, mes mouvements se firent de plus en plus pressés tandis que sa respiration se fit erratique. Quand son plaisir fut à son comble, sa semence jaillit sur ma main que je léchais goulûment. Je m'allongeais ensuite à ses côtés et vis qu'il essayait de se reprendre du mieux qu'il pouvait, ce qui me décrochait un sourire. J'avais réussi mon objectif, celui de le faire jouir sous mes mains.

Après un baiser, je reboutonnais son pantalon et l'embrassais une dernière fois. Chance pour nous, les personnes qui passaient par là étaient sur la route qui était beaucoup plus haute que nous qui étions au bord du lac et donc allongés sur l'herbe.

- Sasuke...  
- Oui ? Dis-je malicieusement.  
- Tu es fou

Je ricanais vis-à-vis de sa remarque. C'est sur que masturber quelqu'un sur l'herbe sachant que l'on peut très bien se faire prendre ça paraît assez fou.

- Non, juste avide de toi.  
- Tu commences à devenir aussi bête que Suigetsu fait attention !

Oh... ça ne me fait pas du tout plaisir ça. Son humour débile je n'en voulais pas. Je fis une grimace comme pour lui dire « ça craint » puis nous partions d'un rire communicatif.

**Pov Itachi :**  
**  
**  
J'avais hésité longtemps mais finalement j'avais pris une décision. Je devais aller la voir et c'était pour cela que j'étais là sur le seuil de sa porte, en quête de sonner pour pouvoir la voir. Ca ne pouvait pas réellement se terminer sur un malentendu entre nous. Cette fille je l'aimais bien trop que pour la perdre. Bien que ce fût de ma faute je ne pouvais pas accepter une telle décision de sa part. Il était vrai que j'avais mis notre relation en stand by pour pouvoir me consacrer à mon job ainsi que mes cours repris pour réaliser mon rêve mais je ne l'avais quand même pas oublié, lui téléphonant de temps en temps. Une relation à longue distance c'était compliqué certes, mais jamais je ne la tromperais ou ne m'occuperais plus d'elle. D'après ce qui m'était donné d'entendre au téléphone elle attendait un enfant mais qui ne venait pas de moi ? Je voulais éclaircir la situation. Et même si notre relation devait se stopper là - ce que je n'osais pas espérer- je devais savoir si oui ou non elle m'avait trompé.

Nous vivions à plus de quatre heures l'un de l'autre. Je ne pouvais pas me déplacer continuellement pour la voir et elle non plus, mais comme aujourd'hui j'étais en congé j'en avais profité pour venir jusqu'à sa ville et y faire un saut pour comprendre toute cette histoire qui me paraissait bien trop irréaliste.

Je sonnais et attendis quelques minutes avant de voir ma copine ouvrir la porte.

- Salut...  
- Ita-  
- C'est qui ? Demanda un inconnu vêtu d'une simple serviette autour de la taille.

Je fis aller mes yeux de lui à elle, comme pour avoir une réponse qui ne vint pas.

- Toi t'es qui ?  
- Bah son copain !  
- Son cop...copain ? Murmurais-je pour moi-même. Depuis quand ? Me retournais-je vers elle pour la questionner.  
- Itachi je t'ai dis que tout était finis entre nous alors vas t-en ! Tu n'as plus rien à faire ici !  
- Depuis quand Kana ? Depuis quand est ce que tu me trompes avec ce mec exhibitionniste à souhait ?

Le dit mec me lança un regard furieux et s'avança prudemment vers ma petite amie. Il l'a regarda étonné et attendit qu'elle daigne parler. Comme elle ne daigna pas prendre la parole il s'en chargea :

- Kana tu l'avais pas viré c'te mec ?  
- Si... mais il ne comprend rien.  
- Qu-Quoi ? Bégayais-je inquiet ainsi qu'ignorant.  
- Itachi, je t'ai trompé comme je te l'ai dit ! A toi de voir si tu me crois ou pas. J'attends un enfant de lui, et sois en sur il ne vient pas de toi !  
- Depuis quand me trompes-tu Kana ? Et pourquoi ?  
- Une relation à distance tu te fous de moi ! Ca ne pouvait pas fonctionner. Ouvre les yeux je ne t'ai jamais aimé or tu étais un très bon amant ce qui, je dois l'avouer, m'a donné une raison pour sortir avec toi ! Je te trompe depuis le début Itachi.

Je ne bougeais plus, me trouvant subitement con. Plus con que moi on meurt, je n'avais rien vu venir, rien de chez rien ! J'aurai voulu à cet instant la frapper mais n'en étant pas capable je partis rapidement, courant comme un dératé jusqu'à ma voiture. Je laissais ma tête reposée contre le volant de la voiture alors que je me laissais aller, seul.

Je l'avais vu cette bague que je lui avais offert lors de mes vacances. Comment osait-elle encore la porter ? Elle avait profité de moi depuis tout ce temps... me faisant perdre du temps, me faisant céder à ses caprices, me faisant perdre de l'argent que j'avais récolté grâce à mon dur labeur. Par sa faute j'avais laissé mon frère seul. Qui sait ce que j'avais fait de mal pour que l'on me punisse à ce point. Certes beaucoup étaient bien plus malheureux que moi, mais là je n'avais qu'une envie me plaindre et pleurer dans des bras réconfortants comme quand j'étais petit et que ma mère m'enlaçait lorsque je me sentais mal.

Je devais repartir, ne plus jamais la voir si ce n'est pour lui mettre une bonne gifle en pleine tronche pour tous ce qu'elle m'avait fait subir. Elle aurait au moins pu ne pas m'avouer qu'elle profitait de nos nuits passées.

J'enclenchais le contact et partis. La pluie s'abattait contre les carreaux de ma voiture, tout comme mes larmes qui sillonnaient mon visage. Je repensais à elle, Kana une femme enfant aux airs d'anges. Que de souvenirs que je garderais au plus profond de moi-même désormais.

* * *

Bonjour/Bonsoir !

Je n'ai pas abandonné cette fiction comme vous pouvez le voir donc cessez de vous inquiéter ! Il est vrai que si l'on compare au début où je postais mes chapitres, on remarque que maintenant je prends beaucoup plus de temps, mais c'est les vacances, il se passe beaucoup de chose dans ma petite vie en ce moment, bien comme moins bien donc j'ai du mal à écrire, puis à rajoutez à cela que mes chapitres sont biens plus long désormais !

Sinon, pour en revenir à mon chapitre, j'ai l'impression qu'il est moins bien écrit que d'habitude, qu'il y a en plus de ça de nombreuse fautes d'orthographes mais bon tant pis. Notez quand même qu'il s'y passe beaucoup de chose, puis les réponses à toutes vos questions du genre "Qu'est ce qui lui arrive à Kiba ? Il est ou ? ... "

J'espère quand même ne pas vous avoir déçus. Je tiens à dire qu'on touche bientôt la fin de cette fiction, et bien oui il faudra bien que je mette un terme un jour quand même. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment ça va se finir encore mais ça ne tardera pas en tout cas.

Bref, voilà donc ce serait avec plaisir que je lirais vos avis sur ce chapitre.

Petit coin pub - Epsiilon (Blog sur skyrock)

Ceci est un autre de mes blogs, là où est postée une fiction que j'aime beaucoup. Si vous aimez les histoires fantastiques, notamment avec des loups garous sexy et du yaoi elle devrait vous plaire.

Un petit résumé :

**U**n monde où les loups-garous sont contraints de se battre pour venger ou préserver leurs territoires. Gaël, jeune adolescent seulement âgé de 17 ans, mordu accidentellement par un loup-garou aux mauvaises intentions, vit actuellement au sein d'une Meute qu'il considère comme sa famille.

Cependant ce ne sera pas de tout repos, entre lutte, amour, vengeance...

**Q**ue leur réserve le futur ?

Voilà :D Je vous souhaite bonne vacances pour celles et ceux qui le sont. A la prochaine )

* * *

**********_Réponses aux commentaires anonymes :_**

A reytan : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Voilà, as-tu eu les réponses à tes questions pour Kiba ? :D Est ce que ça t'as plus ? Je voulais qu'Itachi, dans cette fiction, soit assez réservé en étant tout à la fois farfelu. Bref, merci et à bientôt :D

A Tanuki-chan : SasuLee ? :O qu'elle horreur ! xD T'as vu j'ai rien fait à Sasu dans ce chapitre ! Au contraire il s'affirme un peu plus :D En tous cas merci pour ta review, et à la prochaine.

Natsu.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre XXI :**

**Pov Itachi :**

J'avais modéré ma vitesse sur l'autoroute en direction de ma ville natale, même si ma colère était à son comble j'essayais de me maitriser. J'avais perdu plus de deux ans de relation avec une fille qui profitait de moi et ne me donnait en retour qu'une gifle grandissante.

Je m'étais fait violence pour ne pas lancer les hostilités. J'avais la droite facile, et son « petit-ami » aurait eu vite fait de s'en ramasser plein la tronche. Même si ce n'était pas dans mes principes de taper une fille, je lui aurais bien fait savourer inexorablement le goût de ma souffrance.

Etre enceinte, elle n'aurait pas pu faire mieux. Cela faisait un an qu'elle me saturait le cerveau à vouloir un enfant que je ne pouvais lui donner, était-ce pour ça qu'elle m'avait trompé ? Pour pouvoir s'offrir une progéniture ? Je lui avais demandé maintes fois si ça la dérangeait le fait que je fus stérile mais elle avait pourtant nié, répétant toujours qu'elle m'aimait comme j'étais avec les contraintes que ça représentait. Finalement j'aurai mieux fait de finir gay, j'aurais été plus tranquille de ce côté-là.

Mais la vie est cruelle et sans remord.

Après les quatre heures passées dans ma voiture en direction de Konoha, où j'avais ressassé mes souvenirs à ses côtés, je brandissais sur mes pieds et accourais chez moi pour espérer y trouver mon petit frère pour qui je m'inquiétais.

Il était vingt deux heures passés quand je passais le seuil de la porte pour atterrir dans ma demeure. D'ici, j'entendais des crissements de pas sur le sol en vinyle, une odeur de friture titillait mon nez, tandis que je m'avançais pour découvrir mon frère au fourneau, un tablier revêtu pour l'occasion, un grand sourire ornant son visage enfantin, et des yeux brillants qui me donnait du baume au cœur. A cette vision j'avais envie de laisser une larme s'échapper mais je me retenais non sans mal.

- Itachi ? Tu es rentré ! Bienvenue à la maison.

Cette bouille… un ange, mon petit frère était un ange. Il ressemblait impunément à ma mère, les mêmes traits fins, la même chevelure de jais, et la même peau laiteuse et opaline.

Je me ruais sur lui, et le pris dans une étreinte fraternel. Il devait sans doute se poser des questions mais sa seule présence suffit à m'apaiser, et je voulais en profiter. Je l'avais laissé de côté, laissé seul pendant un certain temps afin de passer des vacances aux côtés de ma copine, plaisir égoïste pour lui qui devait se débrouiller seul.

Il était toujours en train de faire de son mieux pour me mettre de bonne humeur, toujours à concocter des petits plats copieux, d'essayer de me faire rire, quitte à inviter Suigetsu tard dans la soirée.

Je posais un baiser sur son front et lui caressais les cheveux. Il avait l'air perplexe, se demandant probablement qu'elle mouche m'avait piqué.

Je l'aidais à mettre la table et nous y passions. Nous mangions en silence, aucun de nous deux ne daignaient le briser de peur d'attiser la curiosité de l'autre. Je me doutais que Sasuke allait m'interroger et j'attendais le moment sans grande impatience.

- Itachi… tu étais parti voir Kana ?

J'opinais en guise de réponse positive.

- Ca s'est bien pa-

- Je ne suis plus avec elle si tu veux tout savoir. Lâchais-je, en le coupant momentanément d'un ton neutre.

Il ne disait plus rien, surement ébranlé par cette mauvaise nouvelle. Après tout, les rares fois où je parlais d'elle, c'était pour lui dire des louanges à son propos.

- Je ne veux pas en parler, pas pour le moment. Repris-je sur un ton inébranlable.

Un silence s'était réinstallé, me laissant ruminer mes idées noires. J'aurai aimé qu'il prenne l'initiative de parler de tout et n'importe quoi juste pour me faire oublier mes problèmes. Ca me donnait d'ailleurs envie de boire un petit breuvage alcoolisée pour tout effacé.

- Et toi avec Naruto, comment ça se passe ?

Il piqua un fard, on aurait pu le confondre avec une tomate tellement sa peau était devenue rouge. Je le savais timide mais pas à ce point, bien que parler de ça avec son ainé ne devait pas être vraiment simple. Mais le voir heureux était tout ce qui m'importait à présent.

- Tr-très bien.

- Tant mieux alors.

L'atmosphère était pesante. J'avais envie de m'enterrer plus bas que terre, me cacher dans une tombe pour ne pas à avoir à parler de moi. Je finissais alors rapidement mon repas et n'attendant pas mon frère, je rangeais la vaisselle sale dans le lave-vaisselle. Je lui dis merci pour le repas et partais en trombe dans ma chambre, pas très polie de ma part.

Il s'était donné tant de mal pour me remettre sur pied et moi je me barrais, et n'attendais même pas qu'il ait finit de manger pour partir me réfugier là où je pourrais être tranquille.

Pour ne pas broyer du noir je m'installais à mon ordinateur et décidais de travailler mes cours. Après tout j'avais un rêve à accomplir, et quand j'atteindrais celui-ci j'offrirai le plus beau tablier pour mon petit frère. J'essayais de me faire rire moi-même mais en vain.

Après plus d'une heure à bosser une petite tête dépassa de l'entrebâillement de la porte. Il n'avait pas frappé mais s'était permis d'entrer, je n'allais pas le lui reprocher, je n'étais pas mieux.

- Tu veux quelque chose Sasuke ?

- Te dire bonne nuit ?

- Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit, me dit-il en repartant en sens inverse.

Quelque chose me disait qu'il n'était pas venu simplement pour ça. Je le vis débarquer dans ma chambre et me faire un baiser sur le front, chose qui me choqua de plus belle. C'était généralement moi qui avais cet élan d'affection, après tout j'étais le grand frère, et là je me retrouvais bien hébété. Il repartit tout aussi rapidement qu'il fut venu, ne me laissant pas le droit à la parole.

Le lendemain, mes paupières avaient bien du mal à s'ouvrir, mes yeux étaient collés par les larmes séchées qui avaient coulé abondamment pendant la nuit. Je n'avais que très peu dormi, ressassant des souvenirs qui me faisaient désormais mal.

Je me retournais pour voir sur le cadran de mon réveil qu'il était neuf heures passées. Rares étaient les fois où je me réveillais si tôt. Je revêtais mes vêtements qui jonchaient à même le sol et ouvris la porte de ma chambre.

J'entendais des voix, étrange. Je descendais les escaliers, et arrivé au milieu je pouvais voir que dans le vestibule cinq adolescents étaient présent. Je soupirai, exaspéré. Comme si j'avais envie de voir du monde après une rupture, mon frère n'était pas très malin des fois.

Je remontais, me lavais le visage rapidement et repartis pour aller déjeuner comme si de rien était. Mes pas alertèrent mon petit frère qui vint me saluer d'une bise matinale. Il prit mon poignet et m'invita à se rejoindre à eux, quel ne fut pas mon désarroi.

- Kiba, Hinata voici mon frère Itachi.

- Bonjour !

- Bonjour… répondis-je inlassablement ennuyé.

Je repartis à la cuisine pour me faire un petit déjeuné copieux et ainsi être tranquille mais ce fut sans compter sur un de nos invités qui trouva intelligent de venir me déranger.

Quand je me retournais je vis Suigetsu, un regard inquiet, ainsi que des sourcils froncés ornant son front.

- Bonjour Ita-

- Ne m'ennuie pas tu veux ? Retourne jouer à la console et laisse moi en paix.

J'avais peut être été un peu blessant, mais sachant ses sentiments à mon égard je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'être doux et gentil. Et puis, la certitude était qu'il allait vouloir savoir ce qui s'était passé entre moi et ma petite amie ce que je ne voulais pas dévoiler au grand jour, et encore moins à lui.

- Chi. Dit-il pour finir la phrase qu'il avait commencée. Sasuke m'a parlé de ta relation avec ta copine.

A cet instant je n'avais qu'une envie : lui défiguré le visage. Je ne voulais pas entendre parler de ça, d'Elle. Mon cœur se serra, j'avais mal bon sang ! Je ne voulais pas en parler, alors pourquoi me bassinait-on avec ça ? Je bouillonnais de rage à l'intérieur, je n'avais pas extériorisé la moindre colère qui me rongeait le corps alors si Suigetsu continuait je craignais que ça finisse mal.

- Tu devrais en parler, ça te ferait du bien.

- Lâche-moi et retourne faire joujou !

- Je te l'avais dit que c'était une salope.

Cherchait-il à m'énerver ? Parce que c'était ce qu'il était entrain de faire. Ma rage ébouillantait mon corps tout entier, je n'allais pas tarder, j'étais au bord de l'implosion.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé avec elle, mais elle mériterait qu'on s'occupe d'elle à ma façon.

S'en était trop. Que ce soit l'appellation « Kana », ou bien le pronom « elle », ou encore l'insulte « salope » il en parlait décidément trop.

J'étais un volcan éveillé prêt à exploser.

Je poussais Sui, le plaquais contre le mur et le regardais dans les yeux. J'avais envie de crier, d'hurler et de frapper quelqu'un. En bref, de me défouler. Je le scrutai dans le blanc des yeux, aucune peur ne trahissait son expression dure, que de la colère contre mon ex petite amie.

Je n'avais qu'une envie, crier à qui veut l'entendre tous les sentiments qui déferlaient en moi en ce moment même. J'étais perdu dans le néant, j'avais à la fois envie de m'effondrer et de me laisser réconforter dans des bras réparateurs tandis que d'un autre côté j'avais envie de tout éclater sur mon passage, toutes les têtes que je voyais, tous. D'un côté la tristesse, de l'autre la rage. Deux sentiments totalement en osmose qui me rendait vulnérable.

- Ferme là ! Redis encore un mot et je te jure que tu vas en prendre plein dans ton cul !

Les mots dépassaient mes pensées. Mais Suigetsu allait faire office de punching ball. Je pouvais voir son expression stupéfaite, il ne bougeait plus d'un pouce, surement trop choqué par mes dires. Il m'avait toujours connus calme, l'on aurait dit qu'il cherchait à me pousser à bout comme pour mieux me connaître. Mais il allait le regretter, et moi aussi d'ailleurs…

- Tu l'aimes hein ? Pourquoi t'aime une salope ?

Je ne pus empêcher les gestes qui s'ensuivis. Ma main lui claqua le visage, tandis que mes bras s'afféraient à le retourner face au mur. Je m'appuyais de tout mon poids contre lui, puis le débarrassais de son pantalon avant de lui souffler à l'oreille : « C'est ça que tu voulais ? Et bien tu vas recevoir ce soir »

Je ne contrôlais plus mes faits et gestes, je n'étais pas conscient de mes actes.

Une fois que son pantalon et son boxer étaient par terre, je ne pris même pas la peine de le caresser un peu, je me déshabillais à mon tour et m'apprêtais à commettre l'irréparable…

- Itachi, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- C'est ça que tu voulais non ? Et bien je vais te le donner moi !

- Non, arrête ! S'il te plaît Itachi !

J'appuyais mon sexe devenu dur contre la peau opaline qu'était ses fesses. Une chaleur se diffusa en moi quand, de mes mains, je lui entourais les hanches. A regarder de plus près, Suigetsu était vraiment un garçon bien monté, il était ni trop fin, ni trop épais. Son dos blanc ainsi que ses fesses étaient un appel direct au viol.

Il avait beau geindre, je n'entendais même plus ses protestations. J'avais envie de me défouler, d'oublier, de ne plus ressentir cette douleur qui me tiraillait les entrailles.

Alors que j'allais pénétrer son intimité, sa voix qui monta dans les aigus retentit dans la pièce et m'en dissuada. Je compris à ce moment là ce que j'étais en train de faire. Je clignais des yeux pendant une minute, puis lorgnais le corps tremblant de Suigetsu. Suigetsu qui finit par céder, il s'effondra sur la surface dur qu'était le sol, et secoué de sanglot, se laissa aller. Ses épaules tremblantes où la chair de poule commençait à naître m'intimèrent de les recouvrir d'un quelconque tissu. Je me débarrassais de ma chemise et la lui mis.

J'avais beau vouloir m'empêcher de regarder plus bas, mes yeux se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à son entrejambe. Pour un garçon de seize ans, il était fichtrement bien foutu. J'en arrêtais là mes méditations quand un sanglot plus fort qu'un autre me ramenait sur terre. Je m'accroupis, et tentais de le prendre dans mes bras, mais d'un coup de pied assez sec il me fit basculer sur l'arrière. Je me retrouvais acculé sur le sol.

- Suigetsu…

- Vas-t'en !

- Excuse-moi Sui. Je ne voulais pas, c'est juste que… en ce moment je suis perdu, mes sentiments sont totalement chamboulés alors jouer avec mes nerfs n'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire…

- Parce que tu crois que me violer c'est bien ?

- Non bien sur que non ! Je ne l'ai pas fait en plus ! Pardonne-moi s'il te plaît…

Les larmes qui roulaient à flot sur ses joues se calmèrent. Il tenta de reprendre sa respiration et de se relever, non sans mon aide. Quand il fut remit sur pied, je pris ses vêtements et l'aidais à se revêtir tandis que j'en faisais de même avec moi par la suite. Etant encore dans la cuisine, j'espérais que personne ne nous ait entendus, surtout que les cris de Suigetsu s'étaient fais assez audible, pour ne pas dire très.

Il tremblait encore un peu, mais il faisait tout pour se reprendre. Nous sortions discrètement de la cuisine, et nous dirigions vers ma chambre. Une fois, passé le seuil de la porte, je refermais celle-ci et pris Suigetsu dans mes bras. Il tenta d'abord de me repousser, cause récente de sa peur, puis m'enserra la taille de ses bras fins mais musclés.

J'essayais de me faire pardonner à ma façon, pas la meilleure cela dit mais il fallait bien faire comme on peut. Je m'en voulais d'avoir agis ainsi sur une impulsion de rage. Il était vrai que Suigetsu avait un peu poussé le bouchon, mais rien qui vaille une pareille chose. Je m'étais arrêté juste attend, et en remerciais tous les seigneurs qui régissaient notre destin.

Après l'avoir étreint pendant un bon moment, j'entrepris de mettre les voiles mais Suigetsu me retint en me rattrapant par le bas de mon t-shirt. Il me rapprocha de son cœur, et de dos à lui, je pouvais sentir qu'il humait mon parfum. Il m'enserra de ses bras, et laissa sa tête se poser contre mon dos courbé.

Etrangement, je me sentais bien. J'avais envie de rester dans cette position pour toujours, là je me sentais en paix et protéger de ce qui m'entourait. C'est d'une voix rauque que je dis :

- Kana est enceinte d'un autre homme.

Suigetsu eu un hoquet de surprise, puis resserra son emprise, ce qui me fit sourire avec une pointe d'amertume. Il attendit que je daigne lui expliquer la suite.

Elle me trompait pendant tout ce temps sans même que j'ai le moindre doute.

Ma voix se faisait de plus en plus aiguë de minute en minute. J'avais beau vouloir être fort et faire le fier je n'en restais pas moins un être humain au cœur déchiré.

- Elle s'est jouée de moi depuis le début, elle a profité de mon amour pour elle. Je lui ai tout donné, mon argent, mon cœur… tous.

Des larmes menaçaient de perler sur mon visage mais je tentais désespérément de les contenir, chose difficile au vu de la situation.

- Je me suis fais duper comme un gros teubé ! Mais le pire dans tout ça c'est que je l'aime encore, que je pense toujours à elle. J'essaie même de lui chercher des excuses, de me dire qu'elle ne fait pas ça intentionnellement.

L'eau sillonna mon visage devenu rouge par la tristesse. Au début ce fut silencieux puis ce fut des sanglots qui me secouèrent. J'étais même pris de convulsion et me retrouvais au sol, comme Sui il n'y avait de ça même pas une heure. Chacun son tour après tout.

Je m'étouffais dans mes pleurs, cherchant un minimum d'air pour me requinquer. Voyant que j'allais de plus en plus mal, Sui me souleva et me coucha sur le lit. Il me prit dans ses bras et me frotta les cheveux tout en disant des petits mots doux qui semblaient m'apaiser. Il était le seul à qui je pouvais en parler, il était le seul à qui je pouvais me montrer aussi faible, pourquoi ? Ca je ne saurai le dire. Je le savais c'était tout. Mon frère, il était impossible qu'il me voie dans un état pareil, il allait en être beaucoup trop affecté, et ne me verrait plus comme l'Itachi impassible et insensible que je paraissais être.

Avec Suigetsu mon image d'homme fort se brisa en cet instant, mais j'avais besoin d'extérioriser, d'éclater au grand jour et seul lui était là pour me réconforter et me choyer.

Quand il voulut se séparer un peu de moi, je le retins fermement contre moi. Je ne voulais pas le voir s'éloigner, je voulais qu'il reste à mes côtés. Il était comme un de ces baumes à lèvres, aussi apaisant et soignant.

- Itachi… pourquoi tu as gardé tout ça pour toi, il ne fallait pas.

J'avais l'impression d'être un enfant désarmé qui venait de perdre son doudou adoré. Une vraie vision pitoyable soit dit entre nous.

- Lâche-toi.

Et je m'exécutais. Sachant que je ne voulais pas être entendu par toute la maisonnée, Sui se permit de m'emprunter l'ordinateur et y diffusa une chanson qui couvrirait le bruit de mon désarroi.

(Avenged Sevenfold - Seize The Day)

Il revint ensuite, me prit le visage entre ses fines mains et me scruta longuement. Je me noyais dans ses yeux bleus. Je n'avais jamais vu Suigetsu aussi beau, du moins il ne m'avait jamais parût comme ça. Son visage d'une pâleur extrême, ses fines mèches de couleurs confondus, ses traits fins qui lui donnait l'air doux comme un agneau. Je ne l'avais jamais regardé avec des yeux pareils, mais je me rendais enfin compte de la juste beauté qui l'animait.

Je n'eu pas à deviner ce qu'il voulait quand il s'approcha de moi, son visage se trouvait à quelque centimètre et pourtant je ne fis aucun gestes. Je me laissais faire, j'avais envie de gouter au bonheur moi aussi et pour cela je devais oublier, peu importait dans quels bras.

Un baiser, un doux baiser jusqu'à ce que sa langue rejoigne la mienne pour danser un slow enflammé. Nos bouches entamèrent une danse sensuelle et charnelle. J'embrassais un homme et j'aimais ça, je devais me rendre à l'évidence que l'effet que ça me procurait était bel et bien du désir.

Entre deux baisers, quelques larmes jonchaient mon visage, et Sui de sa langue vient les effacer. Il descendit ensuite de plus en plus bas jusqu'à arriver à hauteur de mon pantalon. Il défit le bouton, et faufila sa main entre mes jambes. Je voulus l'en empêcher en répliquant mais il vint coller ses lèvres aux miennes, tout en me masturbant impunément.

Quand il sentit que j'étais suffisamment exciter que pour tenter autre chose, il baissa mon boxer de ses fines dents aiguisées et tout en jouant avec mes bourses, il lécha mon membre déjà bien dressé. Je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser un son franchir la barrière de mes lèvres. C'était bon. Après m'avoir fait languir, il me prit dans sa bouche alternant les vas et vient rapides et lent. Ma respiration se faisait déjà hachée. Tout en me goutant comme il le faisait, il jouait de ses mains sur mon sexe, appuyant certaine fois pour que mon plaisir soit décuplé.

Suigetsu était doué, extrêmement même. Il savait y faire. Quand il sentit que la jouissance était proche, il s'arrêta, m'empêcha d'éjaculer avec un doigt posé sur mon gland ce qui me fit grogner d'avantage, puis souffla sur ma verge fière. D'un geste brusque, je lui rentrais la totalité de mon intimité dans sa cavité buccale, et tout en lui tenant les cheveux l'obligeait à continuer d'exploiter ses talents. Malheureusement, Suigetsu ne se laissa pas faire, et m'obligea à enlever ma main de sa tignasse. Il retira aussi mon sexe de sa bouche et m'obligea à le supplier…

- S'il te plaît Sui… dis-je d'une voix ténue et rauque.

Satisfait, il reprit sa mise en bouche jusqu'à ce qu'un liquide blanchâtre prenne place dans sa bouche. Il avala goulument, et remonta jusqu'à moi pour venir m'embrasser.

Je me laissais faire, ne me rendant pas bien compte de ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Je t'aime Itachi. Sors avec moi et je te ferais tout ce que tu voudras.

* * *

Bonjour/Bonsoir !  
Oui oui c'est bien moi, oui je suis bien vivante ... Je dois avoir perdue beaucoup de lecteur mais c'est entièrement de ma faute, et je le mérite après une si longue absence, je compte même pas me justifier. Je vais quand même vous expliquer mon absence, c'est juste que je n'avais plus aucune inspiration, j'ai pondu quelques début de nouvelles fictions, mais rien de plus.  
J'ai quand même décidé, en voyant vos commentaires qui m'ont vraiment donnés une énorme envie de reprendre ma fiction. Vous êtes nombreux à l'apprécier, et je trouve ça pas gentil de ma part de vous laisser dans le vent. Moi même j'ai horreur de ça.

Alors voilà, ce chapitre que j'ai retrouver, déjà écrit.  
En espérant qu'il vous plaise... Je ne répondrais pas à vos commentaires parce que j'en ai 191, mais les prochains j'essaierais ! Donc bonne lecture 3

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviews anonymes**_

Tanuki-chan : Ah que ça me fait plaisir de lire une si gentille review :) Ahah, tu veux être voyeuse ? °-° T'aurais du te faire petite et te faufiler jusqu'à la chambre d'Itachi pour voir tout ça :3 J'espère que j'arriverais à vous pondre la suite rapidement ! A la prochaine ;)

reytan : °-° Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi alors :$ ! Bonne continuation et à la prochaine ;)

Loollipoops : Moi aussi j'adore Neji dans Naruto, mais dans ma fiction c'est un connard xD Va savoir pourquoi j'ai pris lui. Pleins de fans ? Suffisamment pour que je continue à poster des chapitres on va dire ;) Sinon bonne continuation, et à la prochaine :B


	22. Chapter 22

**Dernier chapitre de cette fiction ! Il comporte beaucoup de scène sexuelle. Vous êtes prévenu.**

~ **Pov Suigetsu** ~

_**The fray – Kiss me**_

Ses vas et viens furent plus brefs, mes gémissements plus aigus, mon corps était en transe à chaque coup de rein qu'il me procurait. Je lui griffais le dos et le remontait pour pouvoir prendre d'assaut ses lèvres rouges et gonflées. J'avais l'impression que nous ne faisions qu'un lorsqu'il se déchainait ainsi en moi. Il vint laper, et mordiller le long de ma jugulaire. Sa respiration était haletante, sa mine fiévreuse me rendait fou. Il accéléra, perpétuant encore et encore ses mouvements de bassin, je le sentais pourfendre ma prostate et mes cris retenus au fond de mon gosier, s'échappèrent de ma bouche et se répercutèrent sur les cloisons, créant une ambiance chaude et vive.  
Je sentais la jouissance venir à son terme et ce fut en me cambrant violemment et en administrant un violent coup de bassin pour qu'il s'enfonce bien plus encore en moi, que j'éjaculais sur son ventre bouillant.  
Il vint rapidement après moi, et s'écroula dans mes bras, la sueur se rependant sur son front et son dos devenu collant par nos ébats.

Il était deux heures du matin, et la fatigue commençait à tirailler mes paupières, cela faisait près de trois heures qu'on couchait ensemble, je ne comptais même pas le nombre de fois où mon plaisir était venu à son comble.

Nous en profitions puisque son frère n'était pas là, il dormait chez Naruto. Itachi était assez inquiet par rapport à ça, il essayait tant bien que mal de le masquer par un faux sourire, mais je lisais en lui comme dans un livre ouvert et pouvais bien remarquer son mal être. Il appréciait Naruto, le trouvait bien pour son frère cadet, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se poser des questions, de se demander s'il n'allait pas le larguer pour un autre comme l'a fait son ex petite amie...

Deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis l'événement de la petite amie salope dans l'art ~ Deux mois que nous couchions ensemble. Rien n'avait été révélé au grand jour, il ne voulait pas que Sasuke tombe des nues en nous sachant ensemble. Après tout j'étais quand même son meilleur ami. On s'engueulait souvent, son obsession pour son ex me rendait fou. J'avais cru pouvoir lui faire totalement oublié, mais certaines fois je le retrouvais sur son ordinateur à contempler des photos où ils posaient tous les deux comme un couple tout droit sortit d'un manga, bien niais et fleur bleue.

D'autres fois, je le retrouvais avec une bouteille de whisky à la main, à boire à n'en plus finir, jusqu'à ce que son cerveau se mette sur « off » et qu'il dormait comme un ivrogne.  
J'avais cessé de lui dire combien je l'aimais, à chaque déclaration il passait du coq à l'âne pour éviter de parler de sentiment. C'était clair qu'il ne m'aimait pas, même si au début c'était indéniablement blessant, à l'heure qu'il était j'avais appris à faire avec et à passer outre. J'étais égoïste, je couchais avec lui pour moi, parce que j'avais besoin de son corps en moi, de me sentir posséder par cet homme que j'aimais.

J'aimais passer mes soirées à admirer ses traits fins, ses cheveux longs et soyeux... Mais je n'en pouvais plus... Je ne pouvais pas continuer inexorablement ainsi, j'avais le droit d'aimer et d'être aimé comme tout humain, et ce droit je voulais l'acquérir même si pour cela je devais mettre un terme à notre relation, à nos parties de jambes en l'air, et tout ce qui s'en suivait.

Il regardait par la fenêtre, obnubilé par les feuillages des arbres qui virevoltait au souffle de la brise.

- C'était la dernière fois.  
Il tourna la tête en arquant un sourcil, signe d'incompréhension la plus totale.  
- Que l'on couchait ensemble.  
- Comment ça ? Pourquoi ?  
- Je suis fatigué de t'aimer. Dis-je en fermant les yeux et lapant ma lèvre inférieure.

Il se redressa et me chevaucha de toute sa longueur, il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes et m'embrassa avec tant de douceur que j'en frissonnais.

- Arrête ça !  
- Depuis quand tu veux plus ? T'aime ça pourtant.  
- Quel est le rapport ? Les sentiments et le sexe c'est différent, oui j'aime ça mais j'en ai ras le bol que tu profites de moi à ta guise. Je ne suis pas un jouet Itachi, t'as pas le droit de me prendre quand ça te chante, et de me jeter juste après comme une vieille chaussette.

Un soupire puis il roula à côté.

- Je ne te jette pas comme une vieille chaussette, j'aime passer du temps avec toi, et j'aime te donner du plaisir. Je comprends que ça te fasse mal que mes sentiments ne soient pas réciproques mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je n'éprouve rien pour toi. Il me faut juste encore un peu de temps pour l'oublier...

Mon silence me trahit. Ses paroles eurent raison de moi, et me rappelèrent à quel point je l'aimais... J'avais beau vouloir m'éloigner, en cet instant je n'avais qu'une envie, celle de me blottir contre lui et de m'endormir au chaud dans ses bras forts et musclés.

- Combien ?  
- Hein... ? Répondit-il.  
- Combien de temps encore pour pouvoir l'effacer complètement de ton cœur ?  
- Suigetsu...  
- J'aimerais que tu m'aimes moi ! J'ai pas envie de me cacher ! J'ai envie de pouvoir t'embrasser quand ça me chante, de pouvoir t'avoir en moi sans aucune appréhension...  
A ses yeux j'étais probablement pitoyable, mais mon amour pour lui me rendait limite malade.

Il me prit dans ses bras tout en me serrant contre son corps galbé, et embrassa mon front du bout des lèvres avant de me dire :

- Je te promets qu'une fois que je l'aurais complètement occulté de mon esprit, qu'on sera en couple. Pour le moment je ne veux pas parce que je ne peux pas répondre à tes sentiments... Mais je deviens de plus en plus dépendant de toi... Laisse-moi encore un peu de temps s'il te plaît Sui...

J'abdiquais, je ne pouvais pas laisser passer ma chance s'il venait vraiment à m'aimer.  
Il recommença à m'embrasser et je sus alors que c'était parti pour être une nuit longue qui demanderait beaucoup d'énergie.

~ **Pov Sasuke**~

Nous étions attablés, et le repas était succulent, toute la famille Uzumaki était au grand complet, et le père et la sœur de Naruto débattait à propos du maki au saumon conçu par Kushina. Naruto semblait prisonnier du monde des pensées, et touchait à peine à son assiette. Depuis que j'étais arrivé, son comportement était étrange, je n'arrivais pas à définir son état. Il semblait nerveux et tendu.

Sa mère semblait l'avoir remarqué puisqu'elle lui demanda si quelque chose n'allait pas, Naruto secoua la tête et commença à réellement manger probablement pour dissiper les doutes.

Je lui pris la main sous la table et lui serrais doucement pour qu'il comprenne que s'il avait besoin j'étais là. Il fit alors la chose la plus choquante de toute ma vie d'adolescent, il se tourna sur son siège, et scella mes lèvres des siennes. Je clignais des yeux, n'y croyant pas. Seule sa mère était au courant pour notre relation, et là son père devait l'être aussi ainsi que Deidara et Ino.

Sa langue trouva la mienne et vint jouer avec. Il avait ce goût de maki au saumon qui me fit oublier le monde extérieur, j'avais l'impression d'être dans une autre dimension, là où personne ne pourrait interrompre ce moment jusque là magique.

Ce fut un raclement de gorge qui parvint à mes oreilles, qui m'obligea à me ressaisir. Je reculais violemment et faillis goûter le sol, mais Deidara réussit à temps à m'aider à reprendre constance. J'écarquillais les yeux et fixais Naruto qui ressemblait plus à un coquelicot qu'à un humain normal. Mon regard se dirigea alors vers Minato qui semblait dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

- Il fallait que je me débarrasse de ce secret... Dit Naruto mal à l'aise et nerveux comme jamais il m'était donné de le voir.  
Son père ébranlé par la situation essaya vainement de trouver les bons moments mais seul un « Hein ? » franchit ses lèvres.  
Kushina qui restait spectatrice de la scène, prit par à la conversation en donnant un petit coup dans la tête de son mari.  
- Il essaie de te dire quelque chose d'important là, alors arrête de faire cette tête d'effaré et tend bien l'oreille, bon sang.

Je remerciais dans mon fond intérieur Kushina qui intercepta ma pensée et m'esquissât un large sourire. Elle posa ensuite son regard sur son fils qui se triturait les doigts, la tête baissée, plus mal que jamais et se leva en repoussant sa chaise. Elle marcha et vint se placer derrière lui, massa ses épaules où des nœuds devaient se former et lui chuchota ce qui devait être des paroles rassurantes puisqu'il se reprit et annonça d'une voix convaincante :

- Papa... J'aime Sasuke !

La réaction de son père ne se fit pas atteindre, il écarquilla les yeux. Naruto lui avait surement coupé la chique.

Ino, elle, ne ne pu réprimer un sourire comme jamais, après tout c'était la seule à avoir vraiment deviné avant même qu'on affirme notre relation au grand jour.  
Deidara semblait rester impassible à cette révélation, et continuait de dévorer son repas avec goût.  
Quant à moi, je me sentais mi-bien, mi- mal, j'avais peur de la réaction de son père, c'était censé vouloir dire quoi cet effarement ? Etait-il pour ou contre ? Allais-je devoir quitter la table et rentrer rapidement chez moi ? Les questions affluaient dans mon cerveau, et la peur devint un sentiment inextricable.

- Félicitation ... Murmura Minato.  
- Je me fiche de savoir si tu acceptes ou non. J'aime Sasuke et ça ne changera pas... Je te demande juste de faire avec.

Kushina avait l'air heureuse de voir à quel point son fils était courageux. Elle reprit place sur sa chaise et continua de se remplir la panse.

- Naruto... Même si ça fait un choque, jamais je ne t'aurais rejeté. Tu peux continuer à l'inviter, il me faudra un peu plus de temps que si c'était une fille pour vous voir vous embrasser mais tout est une question d'habitude.  
- Merci Papa...  
- Merci Mr. Uzumaki.

La soirée se passa sans encombre, et Minato nous conta même des anecdotes de son passé.

Une soirée magnifique durant laquelle Naruto m'avait murmurait à quel point il m'aimait.

_**Pink Floyd – The wall**_  
~ **4 mois plus tard**~

Assis sur le canapé, les doigts entremêlés à ceux de Naruto, je fixais Suigetsu et Itachi qui restaient éloignés, juste assez pour qu'on ne se doute pas de la relation qui les liaient, je suppose.

Naruto et moi étions déjà au courant, nous en avions même parlé à Kiba et Hinata qui semblaient s'en rendre compte depuis déjà un moment, apparemment ils l'avaient compris le jour où ils étaient venus passer la soirée à la maison et qu'ils avaient entr'aperçus une discorde entre Itachi et Suigetsu. Suigetsu était au bord des larmes et avait balancé un verre sur Itachi qui l'avait, heureusement, évité. Son contenu s'était alors rependu sur les rideaux des baies vitrées.

Un coup d'œil en direction d'Itachi, Suigetsu lui indiquait silencieusement de prendre la parole, car il ne le ferait pas.

Mon grand frère soupira longuement et se jeta à l'eau.

- Suigetsu et moi on ... est ensemble.

Naruto, Kiba, Hinata et moi ne savions pas comment réagir puisqu'ils ne faisaient que confirmer nos doutes. Nous aurions dû probablement, à leurs yeux, être ébranlés par cette nouvelle mais nous restions neutres. Seul Kiba riait un peu.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait rire toi ? Reprocha Suigetsu à Kiba qui semblait hilare.  
- Ca ne vous choque pas plus que ça ? Demanda Itachi à l'intention de Naruto et moi.

Mon homme se grattait nerveusement le cuir chevelu et ne pu empêcher un rire traverser la barrière de ses lèvres. Fou rire général de la part de Hinata, Kiba, Naruto et moi.  
Suigetsu arqua un sourcil puis se leva énervé d'être la bête de foire devant laquelle on ne peut que se moquer.

- C'est juste... on le savait déjà en fait. Dis-je en riant devant sa tête d'âne.

Itachi rougit et obligea Suigetsu à s'assoir sur ses genoux, il lui caressa les cheveux pour l'inciter à se calmer. Il semblait légèrement sur les nerfs, il aurait suffit que Kiba lui lance une pique pour qu'il s'empresse de lui décocher son poing au visage.

- C'était bien la peine de se faire des frayeurs pareils... hein mon cœur ?

Suigetsu lui jeta un regard incrédule et lui frappa l'arrière du crâne.

- Qui tu crois appeler comme ça bordel ?

Kiba et Naruto rit encore plus aux éclats en étant spectateurs de la scène de ménage.  
Itachi semblait plus que blasé et nous sourit en serrant un Suigetsu plus qu'agacé.

- Et pour Neji vous avez des nouvelles ? Il avait dit qu'il recommencerait à vous ennuyer, mais depuis plus rien non ?

Hinata secoua la tête en souriant et annonça :

- C'est un homosexuel refoulé, il était amoureux de Sasuke mais depuis que Sasuke l'a giflé il a prit conscience du monstre qu'il était devenu. Sa peur et sa répulsion pour son orientation l'avait influencé dans son comportement. Et depuis, il sort avec Shino.

Là ce fut à mon tour de tomber des nues. Neji m'aimait ? Il m'aimait mais il me frappait en sachant que je l'aimais moi aussi ? Alors là c'était le comble du comble...

- Tu sais il t'aimait vraiment Sasuke mais il ne voulait pas t'aimer alors il se défoulait sur toi, c'était plus une manière de se convaincre lui-même qu'il ne ressentait rien pour toi puisqu'il te frappait.

Naruto me serra à un point où j'en avais du mal à respirer. Je devinais son angoisse à l'idée que je parte retrouver Neji, mais ce n'était pas demain la veille, et puis Neji était avec Shino après tout... Shino ? Je ne le connaissais pas celui là, mais j'espérais qu'il rendrait heureux Neji par tous les moyens, même s'il avait été l'homme le plus violent que j'avais connus et celui qui m'avait le plus blessé...

Jamais je ne lui pardonnerais, mais j'avais tracé un trait sur l'histoire Neji depuis déjà un bon moment, et je me sentais maintenant capable d'être confiant et serein.

~ **Ellipse : 4 ans plus tard**~

_**U2 – One love**_  
**Le couple parfait**

- Naru !

Après m'avoir préparé, Naruto s'était rapidement enfoncé en moi.  
Depuis que nous étions tous deux à l'université, les moments sexuels se faisaient plus rares. Nous étions désormais en pleine vacances de pâques, et je profitais de lui jusqu'à la reprise.

Son sexe dur et chaud me tiraillait les entrailles, perpétuant des vas et viens insatiables. Il se mouvait en moi plus rapidement et m'embrassait sauvagement en donnant un violent coup de rein dans ma prostate. Je pouvais sentir son souffle haché se calquer au mien, et son dos se transformait en véritable champ de griffes. A chaque coup, un gémissement toujours un peu plus fort se répercutait. Je me cambrais comme un chat qui s'étirait lorsqu'il charcuta ma prostate et vint en moi en mordant mon lobe violemment.

Son sexe gonflé se retira alors de mes chairs, et son sperme se rependait à vive allure sur les fins draps de soie. Je tentais de retrouver mon souffle et me blottissait contre ce corps que j'aimais déjà depuis quatre années, quatre années de bonheur innés.

- Tu sais que je t'aime ? murmura t-il à mon oreille avant de souffler dedans ce qui ne manqua pas de m'exciter une nouvelle fois.

Il rit et prit mon gland entre ses lèvres, sa langue s'enroulait et le serrait pendant que mes mains trouvaient sa chevelure devenus longues par les années écoulées.  
Il torturait mes bourses en les massant et engloutissait ma verge au sein de sa gorge, ses vas et viens furent plus empressés et ma semence s'écoula rapidement dans sa bouche. Il avala tout en une seule gorgée et remonta m'embrasser amoureusement.  
J'étais indéniablement fou de lui, et il était inexorablement fou de moi. Je m'enivrais de son odeur pendant qu'il me caressait doucement le torse.

Nous avions loués un appartement d'étudiant pour deux depuis que nous avions eu notre bac. Lui était en première année de médecine tandis que moi j'étais en première année de droit. C'était l'année la plus magnifique qu'il me soit jamais donné de vivre. Nous ne nous disputions jamais, il s'occupait toujours de moi et moi de lui.

Rien n'avait changé dans notre couple, seulement les sentiments qui s'amplifiaient d'années en années. Il me répétait sans cesse combien il était fier d'être avec moi. Il était clair que les filles l'agressaient pour prendre sa place. Je travaillais partiellement comme mannequin pour payer les factures quotidiennes, tandis que lui travaillait au combini du coin.

J'étais devenu un homme, désormais la population me respectait et toutes les filles voulaient prendre la place de Naruto. Naruto disait souvent que j'étais devenu un genre de Brad Pitt à la Japonaise.

Lorsque je me remémorais notre rencontre et toutes nos premières fois, je me moquais de moi-même. J'étais un petit garçon frêle qui devait être qualifié de tapette et maintenant, tout le monde me trouvait viril et sexe comme disait les minettes qui mouillaient leur petites culottes dès qu'elle me croisait.

Itachi se moquait souvent ouvertement de moi en disant que j'étais devenu un play boy narcissique.

J'étais un homme comblé qui dominait Naruto le gentleman avec qui j'avais des projets d'avenirs tels que : « des enfants », « un mariage »...

**Un nouveau couple**

Je cherchais Kiba du regard, et le retrouvais assis sur le lit à feuilleter les pages de son bouquin de gestion.

- Kiba et si tu venais te détendre un peu ? soupirais-je en constituant un tas de vêtements pour me changer.  
- Tu vois bien que je suis occupé à bosser...  
- Et moi je vois surtout que tu ne passes plus ton temps qu'à ça.  
- Je dois travailler... pour mon examen de gestion...  
- Kiba. M'asseyais-je à côté de lui. Viens te détendre un petit peu avec moi et tu verras qu'après tu intégreras mieux tes cours. D'accord ?

Il accepta en soufflant et en m'esquissant un léger sourire. Il était tellement inquiet par l'examen de gestion qu'il allait devoir passer qu'il ne prenait même plus la peine de savourer mon corps contre le sien. Je n'étais pas un nymphoman qui n'avait pour but que de baiser, mais j'aimais bien me prélasser et le faire crier de plaisir.

Je pris sa main, et le conduit en direction de la baignoire où l'eau était déjà prête à l'usage.

Après s'être déshabillés tous deux, nous entrâmes dans la baignoire, et c'est alors que je sentis mes muscles se relaxer.

Je le tirais contre moi et l'embrassais avec toute la fougue du monde, pour lui montrer à quel point son corps me manquait. Il répondit rapidement à mon baiser et me prouva en s'asseyant sur moi à quel point il était ivre de moi. Je sentais sa verge gonflée palpiter contre mon ventre, et enfonçais doucement mon index en lui pour le voir s'arc-bouter.  
Mes mouvements se firent plus rapides, lui montrant à quel point j'avais envie d'être en lui. Nos rôles échangeaient souvent. Il n'était pas le dominé, et moi le dominant. Il était juste à cette heure-ci le passif et moi l'actif. Nous étions réversibles et nous aimions tous les deux le rôle du soumis comme du dominant.

Son ventre devenait brûlant, et je retirais mon doigt, je le pris par les hanches pour le soulever un peu et le fit s'empaler sur mon sexe tendu à n'en plus pouvoir. Je connaissais ses goûts et savait à quel point il aimait se faire prendre assit, c'était la position qu'il préférait et où il obtenait le plus de plaisir.

Après avoir enchaîné de nombreux coups de reins, nos plaisirs respectifs vinrent à leurs termes. Je l'aidais à se retirer et lavais son dos avec douceur.

- Sui... Dit-il en callant sa tête dans le creux de mon cou.  
- Amour ?  
- Je t'aime...  
Je ris et l'embrassais.  
- Moi aussi.

Nous étions ensemble depuis deux ans et demi jour pour jour. Après plus d'un an de relation commune avec Itachi, je m'étais vite lassé ou plutôt... je m'étais intéressé à un autre : Kiba.

Kiba et moi qui étions pourtant en couple. Kiba avec sa chère et tendre Hinata et moi avec Itachi, nous étions retrouvés à coucher ensemble dans toutes les pièces de sa maison. L'attirance qu'on éprouvait l'un envers l'autre était inexplicable, nous avions juste eu besoin de scellé nos corps pour une danse chaude et sensuelle.

Depuis, nous vivions dans un petit appartement situé en plein centre ville où nous menions une vie plutôt débordante d'énergie. Nous couchions souvent ensemble, le sexe étant une de mes plus grandes inspirations pour concevoir mes romans.

J'étais en fac de psychologie, et lui en fac de gestion. Je passais le plus clair de mon temps à étudier comme lui, sauf pendant les vacances où mes loisirs primaient : le sexe et l'écriture.

J'avais déjà écris plusieurs livres avec comme nom de plume « Sui'H ».

Lorsqu'Itachi s'était rendu compte de ma tromperie, il était devenu fou de rage. D'une colère noire il avait vite fait de me faire déserter son appartement. Après l'aventure avec son ex, puis moi il en voyait de toutes les couleurs... Je culpabilisais d'avoir commis un acte aussi dégueulasse, mais Kiba et moi c'était inexplicable, du jour au lendemain nous nous étions aimés.

L'information est vite circulée, Hinata fut celle qui eu le plus de mal à s'en remettre. Aujourd'hui, elle s'était mit avec un homme qui prenait soin d'elle comme d'une poupée. Il était connu dans le monde de la musique et se nommait Gaara No Subaku.  
Itachi lui, ne voulait plus jamais me voir, ni moi ni Kiba. Il avait reprit ses études et était maintenant papa d'une petite fille qui avait pour mère, une femme avec un style remarquable : Konan.

Enfin, Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba et moi gardions toujours contact même si Sasuke nous en avait longtemps voulu.

Quant à Neji, il était toujours en couple avec son Shino, et nous nous croisions de temps en temps au supermarché du coin. C'était devenu un vrai romantique qui ne décollait jamais son homme d'une semelle.

Je ne savais pas comment allait se dérouler les prochaines années, ne pouvait pas certifier que les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour Kiba resteraient les mêmes, mais à ce jour je l'aimais et c'était tout ce qui comptais.

* * *

**_THE END !_**

Et oui comme vous pouvez voir, c'est bel et bien la fin de cette fiction. Cela me rend un peu nostalgique, surtout en sachant le temps que j'y ai consacré. Ce n'était pas prévu, une fin pareille, mais quand j'ai relu le chapitre précédent j'ai su que je devais vraiment clore cette histoire, pour ne pas l'abandonner. J'ai déjà faillis une fois, j'ai vraiment fait de mon mieux pour ne pas la bâcler et pour bien vous expliquer comment les personnages évoluent au fil des années. J'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous plaira. Et je remercie **TOUS mes lecteurs**, anonymes comme inscrits, principalement ceux qui se sont donnés de la peine pour me poster une ou plusieurs review de temps en temps ou à chaque chapitre. Je travaille sur d'autres histoires, mais ce ne sont pas des fan fictions naruto. Je crée maintenant mes propres personnages, alors si vous voulez les lire signalez le moi et peut être que je la posterais. Je vous remercie vraiment du fond du coeur, et j'espère que cette fiction vous aura permit de passer du bon temps.

_**Portez vous bien et bonne continuation mes chers lecteurs !**_

**Réponse aux commentaires anonymes :**

A Tanuki-chan : Je te remercie de m'avoir suivie ainsi. J'espère que ce chapitre t'auras plus et ne te paraîtras pas trop bâclé. Merci beaucoup ! Bonne continuation.


End file.
